La Leyenda de Zelda: El Emblema de Fuego
by Fox McCloude
Summary: El reino de Hyrule es sorprendido por la repentina invasión del ejército de Bern, y tras la caída del castillo, la heredera del trono se ve forzada a huir fuera de sus fronteras. La Princesa Zelda deberá reunir aliados por todo el continente para formar un ejército y retomar su reino, además de desentrañar el misterio tras esta sorpresiva agresión. XOver Zelda/FE Elibe (reeditado).
1. Prólogo

**La Leyenda de Zelda: El Emblema de Fuego**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**"****En tiempos inmemoriales, las Deidades del Poder, Valor y Sabiduría descendieron sobre un mundo lleno de caos. Ellas crearon la tierra como la conocemos, y dejaron atrás un símbolo de su gran poder: el emblema dorado conocido como la Trifuerza, oculta en el llamado Reino Sagrado. Según se decía, dicha reliquia tendría el poder de cumplir los deseos del corazón de aquel que lograse obtenerla.**_

_**Hace más de mil generaciones, un hombre malvado del desierto logró abrir las puertas hacia el Reino Sagrado, donde aún permanecía oculta la mítica Trifuerza. Su corazón lleno de oscuridad y ambición transformó totalmente el Reino Sagrado, y hordas interminables de seres malignos comenzaron a emerger en nuestra tierra.**_

_**Se desató una gran guerra, donde las fuerzas del bien y del mal combatieron entre sí por la sagrada reliquia. Bajo el mando de la entonces monarca del reino de Hyrule, siete poderosos sabios asumieron el deber de sellar la Trifuerza, para evitar que cayera en malas manos, mientras el ejército de valerosos caballeros se enfrentaban a las hordas malignas para protegerlos. Miles de ellos cayeron durante la cruenta batalla, pero su sacrificio no fue en vano: el ejército malvado fue derrotado, y la Trifuerza volvió a su lugar, donde no pudiera ser tocada por manos malignas.**_

_**Con su tarea completada, varios de los sabios y de los caballeros sobrevivientes tomaron caminos separados por todo el continente, y sus hazañas pasaron a formar parte de la historia. Alrededor de dichas historias se formaron leyendas, y bajo esas leyendas, se fundaron nuevas naciones, creciendo cada una a su manera. Miles de años han pasado desde entonces, y los tiempos de guerra han sido olvidados, dando paso a una larga y próspera era de paz.**_

_**Pero el tiempo transcurre como un río, y la historia se repite…"**_

* * *

**(== Prólogo. ==)**

* * *

_**Reino de Bern…**_

Las ceremonias formales nunca habían sido lo suyo. A decir verdad, únicamente habían asistido por obligación y para presentar sus respetos a su nación vecina. El príncipe del reino de Bern estaba a punto de celebrar su mayoría de edad y por ende su nombramiento oficial como legítimo heredero al trono, y debido a que el Rey Rhoam tenía otros compromisos más apremiantes que atender, su esposa e hija tendrían que representarlo.

Ninguna de las dos, ni la princesa Zelda ni la reina Selena de Hyrule, se mostraba particularmente entusiasmada. Habían permanecido en silencio todo el trayecto mientras su carruaje avanzaba por el camino, sin hacer otra cosa que observar los (admitiéndolo) hermosos paisajes de la tierra de Bern, una nación donde predominaban más las montañas, que se alzaban imponentes en el horizonte a dondequiera que mirasen.

. Creo que ya falta poco para llegar. – dijo la reina, rompiendo el incómodo silencio y atrayendo la atención de su hija.

\- Me alegra saberlo, madre. – dijo la princesa, todavía con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y observando por la ventana del carruaje.

\- Tu expresión no parece estar de acuerdo con tus palabras. – añadió la monarca.

Zelda volteó a ver a su madre, y las dos se miraron fijamente una a la otra por un momento. El parecido entre ambas era tan evidente, que al verlas lado a lado no existiría un ápice de duda de su relación. Ambas compartían los rasgos más obvios, como la forma del rostro, el cabello del mismo tono dorado, la misma complexión blanca sin rayar en lo pálido y los ojos de un esmeralda vibrante. Las únicas diferencias notables eran que la reina era un poco más alta, y evidentemente su rostro había adquirido un encanto más propio de una mujer madura, en contraste con los rasgos más delicados y juveniles de su hija.

\- Vamos ver al Rey Desmond. – dijo Zelda secamente. – Nadie que haya tenido el "placer" de conocerlo estaría entusiasmado. Y tú no eres la que tendrá que pasar seis meses en su compañía.

\- Zelda querida, a mí no me agrada más que a ti. – respondió la reina suavemente. – Pero ambas sabemos que es mejor no darle un motivo para enfadarse con nosotras.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – dijo Zelda. – Mantendré la compostura, lo prometo.

A los quince años, Zelda todavía seguía aprendiendo sobre la importancia de la diplomacia entre naciones, pero eso no le impedía expresar su descontento por tener que atender esta clase de protocolos. No era la visita al reino de Bern en sí lo que la estaba incomodando en sí, sino la persona que les había extendido dicha invitación.

Los reinos de Hyrule y Bern siempre habían mantenido relaciones cordiales entre ellos, relativamente hablando. Sin embargo, en los últimos años, el Rey Desmond había empezado a exhibir su poder militar, algo de lo cual la nación de Bern siempre se había sentido muy orgullosa. No había entrado abiertamente en agresión con ninguna de las naciones vecinas, pero el Rey Rhoam tenía razones para creer que, si detectaba el menor símbolo de fragilidad o inestabilidad, podría invadir con todo el respaldo de sus fuerzas.

Zelda solo lo conocía de haberlo visto una sola vez, cuando ella tenía diez años en una visita diplomática que hizo a Hyrule. Su primera impresión fue que era un hombre que trataba parecer más grande de lo que realmente era, figurativamente hablando. Según su padre, el Rey Desmond no había sido alguien que destacase mucho por su habilidad en combate o en sus estudios, y no gozaba de una gran popularidad entre sus súbditos. Después de ese solo encuentro, a Zelda no le costó mucho imaginarse el porqué.

\- Con todo, esta invitación puede tener sus ventajas. – dijo la reina, buscando ver el lado positivo. – Piensa en todo lo que puedes aprender del reino de Bern en tu estadía aquí. Y seguro que no todos deberán ser iguales al Rey Desmond, ¿verdad?

Zelda albergaba la esperanza de que así fuera. En el trayecto hacia el palacio, habían podido oír un poco los rumores que sonaban entre los ciudadanos berneses. Aunque el disgusto por el rey era un secreto a voces, su hijo el príncipe era muy querido por el pueblo. Según se decía, era un excelente estudiante, un prodigioso espadachín, y un portento en todos sus ámbitos. Sonaba como a alguien que realmente le gustaría conocer, y tal vez pudieran hacerse buenos amigos.

Los pensamientos de la princesa sobre el inminente encuentro con el heredero se vieron interrumpidos por un sonido de aleteo en el aire. Los jinetes que escoltaban su carroza detuvieron a sus monturas y las calmaron al instante. Zelda sacó su cabeza por la ventana para observar lo que pasaba, y efectivamente, vio como un trío de siluetas aladas venía acercándose a ellos. No obstante, no sintieron miedo alguno, pues sabía perfectamente lo que eran.

\- Veo que el rey envió a sus Caballeros Wyverns para recibirnos. – dijo Zelda. – ¿Deberíamos sentirnos honradas?

\- Probablemente. – dijo la reina. – Veamos cómo se conduce nuestro querido Link con ellos.

Zelda volvió inmediatamente a su asiento, no sin antes echar un último vistazo afuera, específicamente al caballero que encabezaba su escolta. El joven que montaba la yegua color canela con la crin y las patas blancas, de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules, vestido con una elegante armadura esmeralda y una capa de viaje negra, con su espada colgando de su cinturón.

Era el más joven entre los presentes, pero ella sabía mejor que nadie que era el más hábil y confiable de todos ellos, pese a haber sido investido apenas unos meses antes, y tener solo dieciséis años. Después de todo, lo conocía desde su infancia. No había nadie mejor que él para ese trabajo.

…

A pesar de haber oído relatos sobre los Caballeros Wyverns de Bern, para Link era muy diferente verlos en persona. Pese a la confianza que tenía en sus propias habilidades, no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado de verlos llegar volando de esa manera, sobre sus monturas reptilianas aladas.

\- Tranquila, Epona, no son nuestros enemigos. – dijo tratando de calmar a su yegua. Por lo bajo agregó un "afortunadamente", ya que no quería imaginarse lo que sería pelear contra uno de ellos.

Involuntariamente, Link se llevó la mano al blasón que sujetaba su capa negra, que se había convertido en una especie de talismán para él. Este llevaba el emblema de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza, y le había sido otorgado como símbolo de su nuevo estatus como protector de la familia real. O más específicamente, de quien sería la futura monarca del reino de Hyrule. Una gran responsabilidad, pero que había aceptado de buen grado.

Los tres jinetes voladores descendieron a pocos metros de ellos, y se bajaron de sus monturas. Él y dos de los caballeros que le acompañaban en la escolta al frente hicieron lo propio. Era tiempo de iniciar el habitual protocolo.

\- Soy el General Galle, de los tres Lores Draconianos de Bern. Digan quienes son y sus intenciones.

Link observó al hombre que le había hablado. Con una mirada estimó que debía llevarle unos diez años en edad, tenía una cabellera azul algo larga sujeta con una banda y ojos de un profundo color negro. Llevaba una armadura de un gris azulado oscuro, y en su mano cargaba una gran pica de doble punta que era por lo menos medio metro más larga de lo que él era alto (una cabeza por encima de Link). Sus compatriotas eran una mujer pelirroja con armadura del mismo color que su cabello que llevaba una alabarda, y un joven que Link estimó tendría una edad similar a la suya, tal vez un par de años mayor, con el pelo del mismo tono que la mujer.

Tomando un profundo respiro, el joven caballero procedió a presentarse.

\- Soy Link de Ordon, miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza. Venimos aquí escoltando a la Reina Selena y a la Princesa Zelda de Hyrule, que fueron invitadas por el Rey Desmond para un evento especial.

El General Galle le dio una mirada a Link. Posiblemente le parecía extraño de que alguien tan joven como él fuese un caballero y más todavía líder de una escolta (ya había visto esa reacción varias veces) de alguien tan importante como la reina y la princesa.

\- ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de mostrar su invitación? – preguntó respetuosamente el general.

Link se llevó la mano hacia su jubón, y extrajo un rollo de pergamino sellado para entregárselo. El General Galle reconoció el sello de la nación de Bern, y tras comprobar su autenticidad, asintió y se lo devolvió.

\- Los escoltaremos hasta el palacio el resto del camino. Zeiss, Melady, sobrevuelen por los flancos.

\- Sí, General Galle. – replicaron los aludidos al unísono.

Dicho esto, retornaron a sus monturas, y a su vez, el General Galle extendió una mano en son de amistad a Link, que cortésmente la estrechó. Bien, no había sido un mal comité de bienvenida. Solo podía esperar que la acogida en el palacio fuese igual.

El resto del camino transcurrió sin contratiempos. Los Caballeros Wyvern se mantuvieron cerca de ellos todo el tiempo, pero no hubo necesidad de que actuaran. Simplemente continuaron volando mientras ellos recorrían el sendero que llevaba hacia su destino, el palacio de Bern.

Link, que no había salido de su tierra natal hasta entonces, no pudo más que sentirse impresionado y tal vez algo intimidado por lo que veía. Él creía que el Castillo de Hyrule era grande, pero no había punto de comparación con el de Bern, cuyas torres eran más altas y era al menos dos veces más ancho. Además, se alzaba sobre una meseta que estaba rodeada por una cordillera de picos escarpados, y la única vía de acceso era el camino por el cual ahora estaban ascendiendo. Alrededor se podían distinguir siluetas voladoras que aleteaban constantemente, y al acercarse más se percató de que eran más jinetes de wyvern.

\- "Si alguna vez alguien quisiera asaltarlo, este sería el castillo mejor defendido del mundo." – pensó. Sería muy difícil, si no imposible, sortear las defensas naturales. Y si eso fallara, los jinetes de wyverns que volaban a su alrededor podrían encargarse de todo.

No por nada eran una de las razones por las cuales Bern tenía el honor de la mayor fuerza militar de todo el continente. Nadie querría tenerlo como enemigo, y Link supo que eran afortunados de venir en son de paz.

* * *

_**Palacio de Bern, horas después…**_

Tal como Zelda lo imaginaba, la ceremonia resultó ser poco más que un discurso glorificado de algunas personas de alto rango en Bern. Primero habló el propio rey Desmond, que intentaba pronunciar un discurso fuerte y enérgico sobre la gloriosa historia de Bern, resaltando cómo corría por sus venas la sangre de su fundador, el héroe Hartmut. Nadie se mostró particularmente entusiasmado durante esta etapa, y Zelda sintió algo de alivio de ver que no estaba sola en su opinión sobre el monarca.

La atmósfera cambió drásticamente cuando hizo su entrada el heredero, el Príncipe Zephiel. Vestido con su atuendo ceremonial, caminó hacia donde lo esperaban su padre y los caballeros, y Zelda pudo percibir cómo el humor tenso que había en el aire se disipaba al instante.

\- ¡Su alteza real, el príncipe Zephiel de Bern!

Por un fugaz momento, a Zelda le pareció que el príncipe Zephiel estaba mirando en dirección hacia ella. Una vez que tomó su lugar en el salón y pudo verlo con claridad, Zelda se percató de que, lado a lado con su padre, los dos se veían muy diferentes uno del otro. Ambos tenían el cabello rubio, pero el de Zephiel era de un tono algo más oscuro que el de Desmond. Donde este último tenía facciones duras y una permanente mueca de enojo realzada por sus cejas, bigote y barba, el rostro de Zephiel era mucho más fino y delicado, resaltados por una sonrisa cándida. Sus ojos también eran muy distintos: los de Desmond se veían muy entrecerrados e intimidatorios, y los de Zephiel más grandes e irradiaban amabilidad y compasión.

Quizás fuese porque ya no tenía que seguir oyendo la voz de Desmond, pero el resto de la ceremonia pasó mucho más rápido. Cuando el obispo pronunció el discurso de ascensión del príncipe oficialmente como el siguiente en la línea de sucesión al trono, la gente le brindó toda su atención.

\- Y ahora, el heredero oficialmente será investido bajo la protección del sagrado Emblema de Fuego. – anunció el obispo.

Uno de los caballeros, que durante toda la ceremonia había estado sosteniendo entre sus manos una especie de cofre plano cubierto de terciopelo, lo abrió para revelar su contenido. Instantáneamente, todos los presentes residentes de Bern se inclinaron brevemente en señal de respeto.

El Emblema de Fuego era una placa dorada con forma de escudo, en la cual se representaba un gran dragón rodeado por unas llamas, de allí su nombre. Por alguna razón, tenía cinco hendiduras redondas en las cuatro esquinas y en el centro, como si se pudiese colocar algo en ellas. Las leyendas decían que Hartmut fundó Bern después de haber enfrentado y sellado a un poderoso dragón que asolaba la tierra, por lo cual el emblema fue adoptado como un recuerdo de dicha victoria. O eso era lo que Zelda había escuchado. Tendría mucho tiempo para conocer los detalles durante su estadía.

El príncipe tomó el emblema con ambas manos y lo alzó sobre su cabeza. Cerrando sus ojos, procedió a pronunciar su juramento para concluir la ceremonia:

\- Como heredero de Bern, prometo mantener las leyes que resguardan la paz y la justicia en nuestra nación, así como lo hicieron mis antecesores. Con orgullo acepto mi responsabilidad, e imploro la protección y guía de los dioses cuando eventualmente ascienda al trono como sucesor de mi padre, y del linaje de nuestro glorioso fundador Hartmut.

\- ¡Larga vida al príncipe Zephiel! ¡Larga vida al reino de Bern!

Inmediatamente todo el salón estalló en vítores y aplausos. Zephiel bajó el Emblema de Fuego y lo colocó de vuelta en su lugar. Zelda no pudo evitar unirse en el aplauso, y su madre tampoco. Para haber empezado tan mal, la conclusión había valido la pena.

\- Bien, creo que ya pasó la peor parte. – comentó la reina Selena. – Quizás debas aprovechar para socializar con el príncipe. Después de todo, ambos serán la próxima generación que tomará las riendas de nuestras naciones.

\- Sí, creo que tienes razón. – dijo Zelda.

Mientras seguía aplaudiendo, Zelda volvió a mirar al príncipe Zephiel. Esta vez no tuvo ninguna duda: el príncipe la estaba viendo, y la saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto con la cabeza. Zelda le respondió de la misma forma. A primera vista parecía un joven agradable, y si era tan querido por el pueblo, por lo menos podía estar segura de que no sería igual que su padre. Eso era buena señal.

**…**

Zelda y su madre pasaron todo el baile codeándose con el resto de los nobles que habían sido invitados a la ceremonia. Admitiéndolo, no había resultado del todo mal, y por lo menos no eran todos unos esnobs y presumidos. Y la comida también había resultado buena.

\- El rey Desmond ciertamente sabe cómo hacer una buena celebración. – dijo Zelda, llevándole una copa de vino a su madre.

\- Especialmente para días importantes, como hoy. – dijo la reina. – Y aunque no lo fuera, valió la pena solo por ver algunas caras familiares después de tanto tiempo.

Zelda miró hacia donde observaba su madre. No hacía mucho, habían saludado al conde de Reglay y a su esposa, quienes habían venido en representación de Etruria. Eran buenos amigos de la reina Selena, y en ese momento charlaban amenamente con un par de nobles a quienes Zelda no reconoció de inmediato, pues no los había visto en un largo tiempo.

El primero era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, de pelo corto y bigotes de color rojo oscuro, y llevaba ropas ceremoniales blancas. Su acompañante se veía más joven, rondando sus veintitantos, y tenía cabello azul ligeramente largo y una ligera barba del mismo color, aunque su rasgo más notorio era la cicatriz horizontal que le atravesaba la cara de lado a lado a nivel de la nariz.

Dicha cicatriz le hizo caer en cuenta de quiénes eran.

\- Madre… ¿ellos son…?

\- Veo que ya los reconociste. – asintió la reina. – Sí, en efecto, ellos son Lord Elbert de Pherae, y Lord Uther de Ostia. Debo admitir que me sorprende un poco que hayan sido invitados.

Zelda asintió, por fin cayendo en cuenta. Pherae y Ostia eran las dos casas nobles más importantes de la nación de Lycia, que era una federación de territorios gobernados por marqueses. Zelda solo los había conocido una vez, pero sabía que los marqueses de Pherae y Ostia eran muy queridos por sus pueblos, y grandes amigos del rey Rhoam. Ella sin embargo estaba más familiarizada sus herederos, específicamente el hijo de Elbert, y el hermano menor de Uther, con quienes estudió por un tiempo en Lycia.

\- Habría sido muy descortés dejarlos sin invitación. – sonó una voz ronca en respuesta a sus comentarios.

Zelda y su madre voltearon a ver, y se percataron de que eran el rey Desmond y su hijo, el príncipe Zephiel, acercándose a ellas con paso firme. Al verlos lado a lado, las diferencias entre ambos se hicieron todavía más pronunciadas, fue lo que Zelda pensó.

\- Reina Selena de Hyrule, tú y tu hija nos honran con tu presencia. – dijo el rey Desmond cortésmente.

\- Estamos honradas por tu invitación, Rey Desmond. – replicó la reina en el mismo tono. – Y es un placer conocer al fin a tu hijo.

\- Milady, – dijo el príncipe Zephiel, dando un paso al frente y haciendo una reverencia – el placer es todo mío. Mi padre siempre ha hablado muy bien sobre el reino de Hyrule, y estoy encantado de conocer por fin a su monarca y a su heredera.

El príncipe extendió una mano hacia la princesa. Algo dudosa, Zelda correspondió el gesto, y Zephiel se inclinó para besarla suavemente.

\- Zephiel, ¿por qué no aprovechan tú y la Princesa Zelda para conocerse mejor? La reina Selena y yo tenemos… asuntos qué discutir. – dijo Desmond.

Por alguna razón, a Zelda le pareció que sonaba más como una orden que una sugerencia.

\- Por supuesto, padre. ¿Me acompañas, princesa?

\- Con gusto. – dijo ella.

Los herederos dejaron a sus padres, no sin antes tomar una copa cada uno para aplacar su sed. Zephiel guio a Zelda hacia la terraza del salón. La noche ya había caído sobre Bern, y se observaba un precioso cielo estrellado coronando las montañas en las lejanías.

Zelda se permitió por un momento admirarla en silencio, hasta que finalmente, el príncipe de Bern decidió romper el silencio:

\- ¿Es tu primera visita al reino de Bern? – le preguntó, a lo cual ella asintió. – Y dime, ¿cuál es tu opinión sobre esta tierra?

\- Bueno, las montañas ciertamente son un majestuoso paisaje. – respondió ella. – Leer sobre ellas en mis libros no es nada comparado con verlas con mis propios ojos.

\- Podría decir lo mismo sobre ti. – dijo Zephiel. Zelda lo miró de manera inquisitiva, por lo que procedió a explicar. – No tienes idea de cuánto ansiaba poder conocerte. Los rumores sobre tu gran belleza no te han hecho justicia ahora que puedo verte en persona. Eres mucho más encantadora de lo que me imaginé.

\- Me siento halagada. – respondió Zelda, sonriendo con modestia.

Aunque la gente frecuentemente dijera que ella y su madre eran las mujeres más hermosas de su reino, ella no era vanidosa con su aspecto. Creía que la belleza verdadera venía desde el corazón después de todo.

\- Espero tener también la oportunidad de conocer tu reino algún día. – continuó Zephiel, mirando hacia el cielo. – Mi padre me ha contado muchas anécdotas de su juventud. Dice que en su momento, él y el rey Rhoam fueron grandes rivales competitivos.

Zelda observó a Zephiel. Si eso era lo que el rey Desmond le había contado a Zephiel, estaba estirando al máximo la verdad. El rey Rhoam tenía otra versión: era Desmond el que los veía como rivales siempre tratando (y fallando) en superarlo a él. Rhoam había intentado que fuesen amigos, pero Desmond estaba obsesionado con la competencia, y al final se dio por vencido, aceptando sus retos solo por bien de paz. A raíz de eso su relación como adultos se tornó amarga debido a que Rhoam casi siempre era el que destacaba en todo lo que hacía y Desmond desarrolló un gran resentimiento.

Por supuesto, ella no tenía corazón para decirle eso. Mejor desviar el tema.

\- Si me permites decirlo, tu padre no se veía particularmente feliz durante la ceremonia. – comentó.

\- Creo que es difícil para él. – dijo Zephiel. – Debo recordarle mucho a mi madre, que en paz descanse. Quizás todavía le duela recordarla.

\- Mi madre solía decir que la reina Hellene era una gran mujer. – dijo Zelda. – Hablaba muy bien de ella.

\- Sí, lo era. Pero ella y mi padre no siempre se llevaban bien. – dijo Zephiel, y su expresión se tornó melancólica. – Y no los culpo: su matrimonio fue arreglado y casi ni se conocían en su momento.

\- Escuché que la reina Hellene nació en Etruria. – comentó Zelda. – Fue un matrimonio para estrechar vínculos entre ambas naciones, tengo entendido.

\- Eso dicen. – asintió Zephiel. – Personalmente, creo que yo me sentiría igual que mi padre si tuviera que casarme con alguien desconocida. No debió ser fácil tener que casarse por imposición.

Zelda se preguntaba si ese matrimonio arreglado era en parte la razón por la cual el rey Desmond era tan desagradable. Aunque no conoció a la reina Hellene cuando estaba viva, asumió que al menos, tuvo la fortuna de que su hijo debió heredar su personalidad, si era una persona tan amable y benévola como la describía la reina Selena.

\- Hoy es un día importante. – dijo Zephiel. – Ahora que me he convertido en un adulto, podré tomar un rol mucho más activo en ayudar al reino. Sé que mi padre está muy presionado en estos momentos, atendiendo las quejas de nuestro pueblo, y a veces casi no duerme. Hay quienes no confían en él, lamentablemente. Por eso… quiero ayudarlo de cualquier manera.

\- Estoy segura de que lo harás. – sonrió Zelda. – De camino hasta aquí, escuché a todo el reino hablar cosas muy buenas sobre ti. Dicen que tienes todas las cualidades de un digno heredero y un gran rey.

\- Los rumores tienden a exagerar las cosas. – dijo Zephiel modestamente. – Mi padre tiene altas expectativas, y lamento decir que no he podido llenarlas.

Zelda se preguntó cómo podría ser eso posible. Todo el reino de Bern hablaba de que Zephiel tenía un futuro brillante por delante, y si su reputación le precedía de tal modo, costaba creer que fuesen mentiras o exageraciones. ¿Qué clase de expectativas podría tener el rey Desmond que un hijo que fuese tal prodigio no las llenaba?

\- Pero voy a esforzarme. – dijo Zephiel. – Algún día seré el digno sucesor que mi padre desea, y espero llevar a nuestro reino a una gran era de prosperidad. Y no solo para nosotros en Bern, sino para todo el continente. Quiero compartir nuestra paz y felicidad con todo el mundo.

\- Espero estar allí para ver ese día. – dijo Zelda. – Sé que mi destino es asumir el trono de Hyrule algún día, así que me sentiré muy afortunada de contar contigo como como aliado y amigo.

\- Lo mismo digo, Princesa Zelda. – replicó el príncipe. De inmediato alzó su copa, todavía medio llena, en señal de brindis. – Por el inicio de una gran amistad, entre nosotros y nuestras naciones en el futuro.

\- A tu salud. – replicó ella chocando su copa con la de él.

**…**

Entretanto, mientras los herederos de Hyrule y Bern se conocían, sus padres se habían retirado a una zona del salón un poco más alejada. Después de todo, el asunto que tenían que discutir, en efecto, era bastante personal.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. – dijo Desmond, cruzando los brazos.

\- No te estoy pidiendo demasiado, Desmond. Después de todo, acepté tu petición de que Zelda estudie aquí en Bern, ¿o no?

\- Sí, pero… no entiendo para qué necesita ser acompañada por ese… niño.

\- Ese "niño" como lo llamas, es un miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza, y el guardaespaldas de mi hija. – dijo la reina. – La familia real de Hyrule les ha confiado sus vidas por ser nuestros más valientes y leales protectores desde los tiempos de la Gran Guerra por la Trifuerza.

\- Pero nuestros Caballeros Wyvern no son menos valientes o confiables, si me permites señalarlo. – respondió Desmond, poniéndose aires. – ¿O es que no confías en nosotros? ¿O en mí?

La reina tuvo que contener el impulso de responder a eso último, sabiendo que era más una afirmación que una pregunta. Ella estaba dispuesta a ser cordial, pero Desmond no le ponía las cosas fáciles con su actitud.

Si quería que ella mejorase su opinión de él, estaba fallando miserablemente.

\- Esto no se trata solo de la seguridad de mi hija. – dijo la reina. – Verás, ese joven, Sir Link de Ordon, es más que el guardaespaldas de mi hija. Es también su amigo más cercano, pues ambos se conocen desde la infancia. Estará ahora en una tierra extraña, y es posible que se sienta sola mientras intenta aclimatarse.

\- Eres demasiado blanda con tu heredera si le permites tales sandeces. Necesita aprender a ser fuerte, y eso incluye a veces alejarse de los demás. – dijo Desmond tajante.

\- Zelda es mi heredera, pero antes que todo, es mi hija. – dijo la reina muy enfática. – Cuando acepté tu propuesta, lo hice bajo los términos de que la estadía de Zelda aquí sería lo más agradable y placentera posible. No veo cómo tener cerca a su mejor amigo puede ir en detrimento de ello.

El Rey Desmond frunció el cejo, pero la reina le ganó con los hechos. Uno de sus fuertes siempre había sido la diplomacia, y eso era especialmente útil lidiando con personas testarudas o difíciles de complacer. Cuando de negociaciones se trataba, nadie la superaba a ella, y esperaba poder inculcarle ese don a su hija en el futuro. Con eso se evitaban muchas discordias y en los peores casos, derramamientos de sangre.

\- *Suspiro*, está bien. Pero el guardaespaldas de tu hija tendrá que acomodarse en los cuarteles de nuestros caballeros. No esperes que le demos trato preferencial.

\- No te preocupes por eso. – replicó la reina. – De hecho, conociendo a Sir Link, él odiaría que fuese de ese modo.

De por sí, la idea de dejar a su hija en otra nación, así fuese por propósitos académicos, no terminaba de gustarle a Selena. Algo en ella le decía que Desmond tenía algún propósito oculto detrás de esa invitación, y esa sensación no la dejaba tranquila, así que de ningún modo dejaría a su hija bajo su custodia sin nadie que velase por ella.

Ella misma se habría quedado gustosa, si no fuese porque tenía sus responsabilidades en Hyrule junto a su marido y no podía abandonarlas. Por tanto, lo mejor que podía hacer era asegurarse de que al menos, hubiese alguien cerca de ella en quien pudiera confiar para mantenerla a salvo. Y no habría nadie mejor para ese trabajo que Sir Link.

* * *

_**Dos meses más tarde…**_

Cumpliendo su parte del acuerdo, Zelda se quedó en el Castillo de Bern como invitada, para comenzar con sus estudios. Por lo visto, Zephiel no mentía al decirle que su padre estaba muy ocupado, y eso limitaba el tiempo de contacto directo entre ambos. No haría falta decir que eso para ella era un gran alivio.

Dejando de lado ese minúsculo detalle, la estadía de la princesa fue bastante agradable. Siendo ella una estudiante diligente y atenta, no tardó mucho en ganarse a los tutores, quienes no reparaban en decir que jamás habían tenido a una alumna tan prodigiosa, descontando desde luego al Príncipe Zephiel. Incluso los libros de historia más gruesos de la gran biblioteca no la intimidaban en lo más mínimo.

\- Y así, el héroe Hartmut alzó su escudo en alto, declarando el final de la guerra contra los dragones. El escudo pasó a convertirse en el símbolo de la nación de Bern desde su fundación, y es conocido desde entonces como el Emblema de Fuego. – concluyó su lectura Zephiel.

\- Increíble, una historia verdaderamente apasionante. – dijo Zelda, escribiéndolo todo en su pergamino. – Siempre he deseado saber qué hicieron los héroes más notables de la Gran Guerra por la Trifuerza tras el conflicto.

\- Bien, en ese caso creo que te gustará el siguiente capítulo. – Zephiel cogió otro tomo casi tan grueso como el que habían estado leyendo. – Santa Elimine, fundadora del reino de Etruria y la iglesia que hoy lleva su nombre, se dice que fue bendecida por los dioses y ascendió directamente hacia los cielos en lugar de morir.

\- Elimine era el nombre de una de los siete sabios que ayudaron a sellar la Trifuerza durante el conflicto. – asintió Zelda. – ¿No es maravilloso cómo están interconectadas las historias de nuestras naciones?

\- Sí que lo es. – respondió Zephiel con una gran sonrisa. – Aunque… alguien aquí aparte de nosotros no parece encontrar las historias particularmente interesantes.

Dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia una silla que estaba en un rincón. El joven Sir Link, que bajo el acuerdo de acompañar a todas partes a Zelda como su guardaespaldas, se encontraba ocupando dicho asiento, al tiempo que luchaba por no quedarse dormido de aburrimiento. Y a juzgar por sus cabeceos, parecía estar perdiendo la batalla.

\- ¿Está bien que se duerma de ese modo? – preguntó el príncipe.

\- No te preocupes por él. – replicó Zelda. – Puede parecer que está aburrido ahora, pero siempre está alerta a lo que le rodea.

Zephiel parecía listo para preguntar cómo podía estar tan segura de ello, pero en eso, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par. Entró entonces un hombre de elevada estatura, pelo rubio y con armadura de color púrpura oscuro que se inclinó frente a ellos respetuosamente.

\- Príncipe Zephiel, lamento interrumpir, pero debo informarle que vamos tarde para nuestra lección de combate.

\- ¿En serio, Murdock? Vaya, no me había dado cuenta. – dijo el aludido mientras se ponía de pie y cerraba los libros rápidamente. – Con tu permiso, Princesa Zelda, espero que no tengas inconveniente en continuar sin mí.

\- No hay problema. Creo que podré seguir leyendo yo sola.

Zephiel se retiró junto a Murdock, dejando a Zelda continuar sola con su lección. Una vez que se marcharon, el aparentemente soñoliento Link abrió los ojos de par en par y se dirigió hacia la silla antes ocupada por el príncipe de Bern, y distraídamente cogió uno de los libros que estaban leyendo, abriéndolo en una página al azar.

\- Diosas, cómo pesa este tomo. Y las letras son demasiado pequeñas, ¿cómo puede alguien leer esto? – preguntó.

\- Con mucha dificultad. – replicó Zelda, sin despegar la mirada de su propio libro. – Pero tengo que hacerlo; como futura reina de Hyrule, es mi deber conocer la historia de todo el continente.

\- Te envidio. – dijo Link dejando el libro de vuelta en su lugar. – Yo me moriría de aburrimiento de tener que leer todo esto.

Zelda dejó por un momento su libro para darle una mirada inquisitiva a su guardaespaldas. – No parecía que fuera así cuando estudiabas conmigo.

\- Eso era diferente. – replicó él. – Mi problema con los libros es que… bueno, que no se mueven, son solo palabras e imágenes estáticas. Entiendo mucho mejor cuando tú me lo explicas todo.

Zelda rodó los ojos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Link ciertamente tenía un gran talento con la espada que le permitió ascender rápidamente en los rangos de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza. Pero a pesar de ello, flaqueaba en otros aspectos, particularmente los que requerían aplicarse de manera teórica más que práctica. No era que fuese tonto de ninguna manera, simplemente… se sentía desmotivado y no siempre les daba la atención debida. Para algunos, era un verdadero milagro que no hubiese fallado ninguna de sus clases, aunque varias de ellas las terminó aprobando solo por los pelos.

\- A veces hay que usar un poco la imaginación con los libros. – dijo Zelda. – Si recuerdas, una vez te dije que ese es precisamente un requisito para aprender a utilizar la magia.

\- Hablando de eso, ¿tienen tomos de magia y hechicería en esta biblioteca? – preguntó Link.

\- No lo sé, no les he preguntado. – dijo Zelda. – Imagino que debe haber algunos en alguna parte.

\- Están en la sección prohibida. – dijo de pronto una voz femenina, llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Link y Zelda voltearon a todos lados en busca de quién había hablado. Tardaron un poco en encontrarla, pues al parecer estaba tratando de ocultarse detrás de un librero cercano.

Cuando finalmente se percató de que había sido descubierta, la dueña de la voz salió de su escondite. Era una jovencita quizás no mayor de catorce o quince años, con el pelo rubio casi platino y ojos azul claro, la tez extremadamente clara y llevaba ropas rojas con bordados de la familia real de Bern.

\- Eh… hola. No quise interrumpir, perdón. – les dijo tímidamente la recién llegada.

\- No, no te preocupes. – dijo Zelda. – Disculpa, creo que no te había visto antes.

\- Estuve en la mansión real hasta ayer. Mi madre… falleció hace diez días, y mi padre envió por mí.

Link y la princesa intercambiaron miradas, e inmediatamente se compadecieron de la muchacha. Sin embargo, ¿a qué se refería con eso de que su padre envió por ella?

\- En verdad lo siento. Te ofrezco mis más sinceras condolencias. Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Guinivere. – respondió, tratando de sonreír. – Y tú debes ser la princesa Zelda de Hyrule, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – dijo Zelda, algo sorprendida de que supiera quién era.

\- Mi hermano me contó sobre ti en sus cartas. Dijo que eras una mujer muy hermosa y amable, y veo que tenía razón. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

\- ¿Hermano? Disculpa, ¿a qué te…?

\- ¡Guinivere! – exclamó de pronto una voz atronadora.

Las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par, revelando ni más ni menos que a Desmond, que miró a todas partes y finalmente se fijó en la susodicha. Zelda se tensó; si estaba de mal humor o algo, nadie querría estar en el área.

\- Por fin te encuentro, muchacha. ¿Qué te he dicho sobre andar por el castillo sola y sin supervisión?

\- Puedo cuidarme sola. – se excusó la chica. – Solo venía a buscar mi libro favorito para leer.

\- Guinivere, tu madre jamás me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarte, ¿lo entiendes? – dijo Desmond poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Aunque sonaba severo, Zelda notó algo muy raro en el tono de voz del rey. Lo había escuchado hablar lo suficiente como para notarlo, la forma en cómo se estaba dirigiendo a Guinivere se salía de su habitual tono gruñón y condescendiente. Era casi… ¿cariñoso?

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó Guinivere. – No quise causar problemas, padre.

Esa última palabra hizo que Link y Zelda se quedaran estáticos. ¿Acababa de llamar "padre" al Rey Desmond? Mirándola más de cerca, notaron que el pelo de ambos tenía un tono rubio bastante similar.

El monarca sonrió y besó a la muchacha a en la frente. Si quedaba alguna duda, eso lo disiparía totalmente. Pero lo más sorprendente era que… estaba sonriendo. No una sonrisa forzada para mantener la compostura, sino una sonrisa genuina.

\- Si no te comportas tendré que castigarte, mi niña, y no quiero que me obligues a hacerlo. – le dijo cariñosamente. – Vamos, yo me encargaré de buscar tu libro favorito para leértelo como siempre.

\- Padre, ya no soy una niña, puedo leer perfectamente. – replicó ella avergonzada.

\- Oh, ¿es en serio? Qué bien, mi niña está creciendo. Demuéstrame lo que has aprendido.

Y sin más, el rey Desmond se adentró entre los estantes de la biblioteca, casi arrastrando a su hija por la fuerza. Link y Zelda intercambiaron miradas de nuevo. Ignorando el hecho de que el rey había actuado como si ninguno de ellos estuviera allí, estaban sorprendidos por dos cosas.

Primero, por el comportamiento que acababa de exhibir: no le habían visto demostrar afecto más allá de la cortesía básica por nadie.

Y segundo y más importante… ¿esa muchacha Guinivere era su hija?

\- No sabía que el rey Desmond tenía otra posible heredera. – dijo Link.

\- Ni yo. La reina Hellene falleció hace varios años, y los registros no hablan de que haya tenido más hijos antes de su muerte. – agregó Zelda. – Pero el rey Desmond no se ha vuelto a casar desde entonces, y además…

Zelda se paró un momento, y su mente empezó a trabajar. Guinivere acababa de decirles que había estado viviendo en la mansión real, y que su madre había fallecido recientemente. Por su edad aparente, no había que ser un genio para deducir que tendría que haber nacido antes de la muerte de la reina Hellene.

Si había llamado "padre" al rey Desmond, no era difícil deducir quién era el "hermano" que le habría contado sobre Zelda, pero entonces eso quería decir que…

\- Es una niña ilegítima. – murmuró Zelda, una vez que terminó de asimilar las implicaciones.

De ser ese el caso, tenía sentido que ninguno de ellos supiera de su existencia. Si llegaba a saberse, podría armarse un gran escándalo en el reino de Bern, y la ya de por sí precaria opinión que el pueblo tenía sobre su gobernante terminaría de irse a pique.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron uno a la otra, y el mensaje silencioso fue claro: lo que acababan de ver no debía salir de las murallas de ese castillo. No obstante, ambos sentían curiosidad, e hicieron una nota de preguntarle al príncipe Zephiel al respecto en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad. Después de todo, dudaban que el rey Desmond fuese a contarles los detalles de buena gana.

* * *

_**Un poco más tarde…**_

Habiendo terminado ya con su lección, Zelda y Link abandonaron la biblioteca. Con lo grande que era el castillo de Bern, tardaron un poco en llegar hasta los terrenos de entrenamiento de los caballeros. Sería una buena oportunidad de hablar con Zephiel, ya que este frecuentemente entrenaba con ellos, Link lo había visto en varias ocasiones.

Efectivamente, cuando llegaron allá, el príncipe se encontraba en medio de un combate de entrenamiento. Blandiendo una espada de plata a dos manos, trataba de romper la defensa de su instructor, Murdock, que bloqueaba sus ataques con una gran hacha.

Zelda y Link observaron que los ataques eran precisos, rápidos y fuertes al mismo tiempo, y pese a superarlo en tamaño y constitución ampliamente, era Murdock el que se veía forzado a retroceder.

Finalmente, Zephiel lanzó una estocada al pecho de Murdock. Este trató de interponer el hacha y normalmente habría funcionado, pero el príncipe puso todo su cuerpo en ese ataque, empujando no solo con los brazos sino también con las piernas para sacar a su instructor de balance solo por un instante. Con el hacha apartada, hizo un giro rápido del brazo izquierdo y alzó la hoja dirigiéndola hacia la cabeza de Murdock, deteniéndola a solo pocos centímetros de tocarlo.

\- Suficiente. – declaró este, relajando su postura. – Usted gana, Príncipe Zephiel.

El príncipe retiró y envainó su espada, y ambos se dieron una reverencia en señal de respeto. Murmullos de admiración empezaron a sonar entre todos los caballeros presentes, y a su vez Zelda y Link tuvieron que admitir que estaban impresionados. Los rumores eran ciertos: el heredero de Bern era igualmente un prodigio con la espada tanto como con los libros.

\- ¿Asumo que disfrutaron del pequeño espectáculo? – les preguntó al acercárseles.

\- Eso fue impresionante. – asintió Zelda. – No cualquiera es capaz de romper la guardia de un oponente más grande y fuerte de ese modo.

\- No es la gran cosa. – repuso Zephiel con modestia. – Murdock no estaba peleando en serio, solo se defendía. En un combate real jamás habría podido contra él.

\- Si me permite decirlo, alteza, eso lo dudo. – intervino Link. – Puedo reconocer un buen espadachín por sus movimientos, y usted definitivamente lo es. Alguna vez me encantaría un combate de entrenamiento contra usted.

\- Con todo respeto, muchacho, no deberías emitir esa clase de desafíos tan a la ligera. – intervino Murdock. – Recuerda que es al príncipe de Bern a quien te estás dirigiendo.

\- Murdock, está bien. – dijo Zephiel. – No lo dijo con intención de ofender. Pero ya que lo menciona… ¿por qué no? Hace mucho que no me mido con un oponente cercano a mi edad. ¿Qué tal si nos batimos en duelo aquí mismo y ahora?

La repentina respuesta de Zephiel, los tomó desprevenidos a ambos, Link y Zelda. Los jóvenes hyruleanos intercambiaron miradas, y la princesa vio que a pesar de dudar un momento, un fuego se había encendido en los ojos de su caballero.

Habiendo sido entrenado en combate durante tanto tiempo, ella sabía que le gustaba medirse contra oponentes fuertes. Y aunque no era su intención emitir un desafío, si el Príncipe Zephiel lo había aceptado de ese modo, sería descortés echarse para atrás.

Finalmente, Link asintió y dio un paso al frente. – ¿Pueden proveerme una espada larga de una mano y un escudo? Ese es mi estilo de combate.

Zephiel inmediatamente ordenó a uno de sus caballeros prestarle a Link las armas que pidió. Por supuesto, siendo que estaban en ejercicios de entrenamiento, las armas que usaban tenían hojas de metal pero sin filo para evitar heridas fatales. Eran lo más cercano para acostumbrarse a un combate real.

No obstante, Link pidió específicamente que le dieran un particular tipo de escudo: alargado con una punta triangular en el borde inferior. Nadie a excepción de Zelda entendió el porqué de dicha petición, pero accedieron a ella sin cuestionar.

Los caballeros despejaron el terreno y pronto Link y Zephiel se encontraron frente a frente. Zelda se puso a un lado para tener una vista completa de toda la arena, y observó expectante a ambos combatientes. Esto sería un espectáculo digno de admirar.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó la inconfundible voz gruñona del Rey Desmond. Zelda volteó a verlo y notó que se acercaba junto con su hija, Guinivere.

\- El príncipe Zephiel decidió tener un combate de entrenamiento con Link. – replicó Zelda.

\- ¿Oh? Esto va a ser interesante. – dijo el rey con tono intrigado.

\- ¡Tú puedes, hermano! – exclamó Guinivere a todo pulmón, y Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír.

En la arena, Link y Zephiel se saludaron uno al otro con sus espadas antes de retroceder unos pasos y ponerse cada uno en guardia. Murdock, que supervisaba el encuentro, declaró que el primero que lograra acertarle un golpe certero al oponente sería el ganador.

\- ¿Listos? – dijo alzando la mano, antes de bajarla de golpe. – ¡Comiencen!

Apenas lo dijo, fue Zephiel quien hizo el primer movimiento, lanzándose con un mandoble desde el lado derecho, notando que Link llevaba su escudo en el brazo derecho e imaginó que por ese lado estaría más vulnerable.

Link sin embargo previó su intención y girando el cuerpo completo usó el escudo para interceptar el golpe, y al mismo tiempo extendió el otro brazo para dar un tajo horizontal girando todo el cuerpo de adentro hacia afuera. Zephiel alcanzó a saltar hacia atrás y evadió el golpe, pero la mirada en sus ojos dio a entender que lo tomó desprevenido momentáneamente, aunque casi de inmediato sonrió.

\- Eso no estuvo del todo mal. – le dijo.

\- Ahora es mi turno. – respondió Link.

El caballero hyruleano esta vez se lanzó a la ofensiva dando un tajo vertical. Zephiel hizo un bloqueo horizontal interceptándolo con su propia espada e inmediatamente los dos se trabaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, con Link siendo el que lanzaba los golpes y Zephiel rechazándolos al tiempo que trataba de buscar una abertura.

Zelda observaba detenidamente sin perder ningún detalle. Zephiel usaba una espada larga que le daba mayor alcance, pero el peso de esta lo dejaba algo vulnerable a corta distancia, y Link estaba aprovechándose de eso para mantener el asalto cuerpo a cuerpo, dándole golpes rápidos y precisos. Su defensa era impresionante, pero evidentemente era Link quien tenía el control del combate.

\- Parece que Zephiel tiene problemas. – comentó el rey Desmond sin darle realmente mucha importancia.

\- Eso no puede ser, mi hermano nunca pierde. – dijo Guinivere.

\- Los dos parecen estar muy igualados en habilidad. – dijo Zelda. – Pero Link tiene una pequeña ventaja en este momento.

El rey de Bern y su hija miraron a la princesa hyruleana, evidentemente sin entender a lo que se refería. Zelda sonrió y procedió a explicar.

\- Link es ambidiestro, pero en combate utiliza la espada con la mano izquierda. ¿Asumo que el príncipe Zephiel nunca antes ha peleado contra un oponente que usa postura zurda?

Desmond no le respondió, pero su silencio fue suficiente para Zelda. Evidentemente ese era el caso. No obstante, al cabo de un par de minutos, Zephiel dejó de retroceder, y lento pero seguro, los bloqueos comenzaron a revertirse, hasta que fue Link quien comenzó a ocultarse detrás de su escudo para protegerse, aunque todavía sin retroceder.

El ritmo se mantuvo así por un par de minutos, hasta que en cierto momento Link vio una abertura y quiso tomarla dando un tajo vertical por encima de la cabeza. Pero fue un error: tras un bloqueo horizontal, Zephiel se agachó para absorber el golpe de Link y lo empujó con todo el cuerpo para darle vuelta al encuentro.

\- Vamos, Zephiel, tú ganas. – murmuró Guinivere, llevándose las manos al pecho.

El contraataque de Zephiel inició con una serie de mandobles horizontales de lado a lado que buscaban romper la defensa de Link. Este mantenía el escudo levantado para repelerlos y solo lo movía para cubrir los ángulos que quedaban expuestos, pero ahora que Zephiel conocía sus movimientos, Link era quien se veía forzado a retroceder. El asalto del príncipe de Bern era implacable, y el caballero hyruleano parecía haber tomado conciencia de ello.

Finalmente dejó de bloquear y usando su pie como pivote se giró hacia un lado para esquivar un tajo vertical y ponerse en un ángulo muerto. No obstante, Zephiel se anticipó a esto y se alejó haciendo un giro propio, retrocediendo varios pasos y poniendo cierta distancia entre ambos.

Los dos contendientes volvieron a sonreírse con admiración y respeto uno por el otro.

\- Esto está resultando mejor de lo que esperaba. – comentó Zephiel.

\- Lo mismo digo yo. – replicó Link. – Pero creo que es hora de terminar.

\- Como digas.

El príncipe volvió a lanzarse al ataque, y Link hizo lo propio colocando el escudo al frente. Los dos se encontraron en el medio del campo de batalla y empezaron de nuevo a chocar sus espadas en cuanto Link decidió abrir su defensa y empezar a atacar.

Los dos se mostraron muy parejos, hasta que Zephiel vio una oportunidad de apartar el escudo y apuntar su hoja hacia la cara de Link. Este logró apenas evadirlo antes de darse cuenta que solo fue una finta para el verdadero movimiento que vendría a continuación: el golpe de gracia.

\- ¡Ya lo tienes! – vitoreó Guinivere.

Sin embargo, Zelda puso los ojos en rendijas, sabiendo que aunque para el observador casual eso significaría que el encuentro iría hacia Zephiel, para ella no. Link todavía tenía una carta que jugar.

\- ¡Umph!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Cuando Zephiel volvió a alzar su espada para golpear a Link en la cabeza con el plano, el caballero echó atrás su brazo derecho y usó el escudo para golpear al príncipe en el estómago con el borde triangular, alejándolo y sacándole el aire momentáneamente. Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes, pero especialmente al rey Desmond y a Guinivere.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó el monarca, a lo cual Zelda sonrió con orgullo.

\- Algunos dicen que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Les dije que Link era ambidiestro, ¿o no?

Desmond y Guinivere miraron a Zelda, pero luego de un momento entendieron lo que quería decir. Si la mejor defensa era el ataque, Link simplemente lo había llevado a su conclusión lógica, usando el escudo para atacar y no solo para protegerse.

Entretanto, en la arena, Zephiel se frotó el estómago y tardó un momento en volver a levantar la mirada. En todo ese tiempo Link mantuvo la postura, como si estuviese listo para continuar si quería más. A su vez, Murdock ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, aparentemente demasiado estupefacto con el movimiento que acababa de ejecutar para decir nada.

Zephiel por su parte, relajó su postura y envainó su espada, antes de hacer una reverencia a su oponente.

\- Suficiente. Yo he perdido. – declaró solemnemente.

\- ¿Príncipe Zephiel? – exclamó Murdock. – Pero si no le ha acertado ningún golpe.

\- Ningún golpe con la espada. – replicó el heredero severamente. – Pero la regla era que el primero que lograra acertarle un golpe al otro sería el ganador. Y sí me acertó un golpe, usando su escudo, ¿o me equivoco?

El general intentó decir algo, pero finalmente no encontró palabras para replicar, y se vio forzado a concederle la victoria a Link. El chico también relajó su postura y envainó su propia espada, y los dos combatientes se acercaron nuevamente para darse la mano.

\- Fue un buen encuentro, Sir Link. – dijo Zephiel. – Hace mucho que no disfrutaba tanto de un combate.

\- Lo mismo digo. – replicó Link. – Sabe, alteza, mi padre siempre solía decir que la mejor manera de conocerse entre hombres, es peleando. Personalmente, siento que con este combate ahora lo conozco mucho mejor.

\- ¿Oh, es en serio? – preguntó el príncipe intrigado. – ¿Y qué conoces sobre mí?

\- Que es alguien muy entregado a todo lo que hace, siempre pone todo su esfuerzo en ello. Y que no deja que nada ni nadie le impida alcanzar sus objetivos. – dijo Link.

El príncipe de Bern pareció sorprenderse de eso.

\- ¿Y lo dedujiste solo enfrentándome una vez? Eso es interesante, ¿me enseñarías a hacerlo?

\- No es algo que se pueda enseñar, alteza. Solo se aprende con el tiempo, eso dijo mi padre. En realidad, cada quién desarrolla su propia manera de leer a los demás, supongo que en nuestro caso es peleando.

\- Entiendo. – asintió Zephiel. – Bueno, espero que algún día en el futuro, podamos tener una revancha. Tal vez entonces yo mismo haya encontrado mi propia manera de leer a las personas.

Los caballeros comenzaron a aplaudir, y Zelda hizo lo propio. A su lado, Guinivere suspiró decepcionada y murmuró: "No puede ser, mi hermano nunca pierde", lo que a ella la hizo sonreír divertida. Era irónico que fuese ella quien estaba molesta por la derrota cuando su hermano la estaba tomando bastante bien.

Por otro lado, Zelda observó la expresión del Rey Desmond. A primera vista podría parecer indescifrable, pero así como Link tenía su método para leer a las personas, Zelda tenía también el suyo. Específicamente, "los ojos son las ventanas el alma", como algunos lo dirían.

La mirada del rey Desmond denotaba una clara decepción e incomodidad por el resultado, lo cual era comprensible, pero entre esas cosas, Zelda alcanzó a ver un atisbo de… ¿alegría? ¿Satisfacción? Era como si una parte de él estuviera feliz por el resultado del combate, aunque por fuera tratara de demostrar lo contrario.

\- "¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mente, Desmond?" – se preguntó Zelda.

Aunque parte de ella no sabía si realmente quería averiguarlo. No quería imaginar la clase de pensamientos que podría albergar ese hombre en su cabeza.

**…**

Después de cenar, Zelda se dirigió hacia su habitación para descansar. Había sido un largo día de estudio, y no había tenido oportunidad de preguntar si le permitirían acceder a los libros de magia y hechicería, ni tampoco de preguntar sobre Guinivere. Ya el día tocaba a su fin, así que no quedaba mucho más que hacer.

Sin embargo, al pasar por el corredor que iba hacia sus aposentos, se dio cuenta que había dado una vuelta equivocada al ver un cuadro que llevaba al ala oeste del castillo, y regresó por donde vino. Mientras iba de vuelta empezó a escuchar algo de ruido, específicamente unas voces que estaban discutiendo.

\- … fue verdaderamente una vergüenza.

\- Padre, solo fue un combate de entrenamiento.

\- Una derrota es una derrota, Zephiel. Constantemente todos dicen que eres un prodigio con la espada, pero perdiste contra un simple caballero de otro reino. ¿Entiendes cómo me hace quedar eso a mí, que soy tu padre?

Zelda se quedó paralizada. Las voces eran inconfundibles: eran Desmond y Zephiel. Como se lo había imaginado, el rey no parecía haber tomado bien la derrota de su hijo en ese combate.

\- Padre, Sir Link me venció en buena ley, según las reglas que establecimos. Solo fue un golpe de suerte, pero en un combate en serio, te aseguro que yo…

\- Ni una palabra más. – interrumpió Desmond. – Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez esto te tire un poco de ese pedestal que te hiciste, ¿no es así? A ver si con eso te aplicas un poco más.

\- … Sí, padre.

Zelda no podía creer lo que oía. Por lo visto, lo que vio en la mirada del monarca de Bern no había estado equivocado. Sonaba… no, realmente _se alegraba_ de que Zephiel hubiera perdido. Nada de orgullo por haberlo hecho bien a pesar de todo, nada de tratar de reconfortarlo. Solo una satisfacción que no tenía ningún sentido.

\- Espero que esto no vaya a afectar la impresión que ambos queremos dejar. – continuó Desmond. – Recuerda que de ello depende de si sigues o no siendo el heredero. Si me decepcionas…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – replicó Zephiel. – Aunque bien sabes que a mí no me importa en absoluto asumir el trono. Si quieres que lo asuma Guinivere, con gusto cederé mi lugar en la línea de sucesión.

\- Sabes que no puedes hacer eso. – dijo Desmond. – Amo a Guinivere, pero ella aún es menor de edad, y su… condición le niega el derecho a reclamar el trono. Y se armaría un escándalo si se llega a saber.

Zelda sintió sobrecogerse su pecho. Al menos eso respondía una de sus dudas: Guinivere era una niña ilegítima, pero claramente el Rey Desmond la adoraba. No era difícil ver por qué: se notaba que era una muchacha amable y dulce, pero ese favoritismo parental no era para nada una buena señal.

\- Por ahora, sabes que de ti depende que se formalice esta alianza. Más te vale no fallarme.

\- No lo haré, padre. Con tu permiso.

Y dicho eso, Zelda oyó pasos acercándose hacia la puerta. Inmediatamente se escondió detrás de una columna, aunque espió momentáneamente para ver salir al príncipe de la habitación.

Afortunadamente para ella se fue en la dirección opuesta hacia el fondo del pasillo, y segundos después oyó atrancar la puerta. Esa fue su señal para irse por donde vino hacia los aposentos de invitados.

Aunque después de lo que acababa de oír, le iba a ser muy difícil conciliar el sueño. ¿Formalizar una alianza? ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Querían formar una alianza con Hyrule y por eso era que la habían invitado a estudiar en Bern durante un tiempo?

* * *

_**Otros dos meses después…**_

Las clases de Zelda con el Príncipe Zephiel continuaron como estaba planeado, aunque después de haber escuchado aquella conversación, ya no pudo tomárselas de la misma manera. De hecho, había empezado a enfocarse más en sus estudios en un intento de olvidar algo que claramente no debió haber escuchado.

Algo más que también notó fue que durante los días de descanso, el Príncipe Zephiel intentaba abordarla para hablar sobre temas más casuales. Empezó a preguntarle cosas sobre ella, las cosas que le gustaban y le disgustaban, y en ocasiones, hasta la invitaba a conocer lugares de la capital de Bern en su compañía. En otras circunstancias, habría asumido que el príncipe de Bern estaba intentando cortejarla y hasta se habría sentido hasta cierto punto halagada. Pero tras lo que había oído… no podía evitar pensar que lo estaba haciendo más forzado que por cualquier otra causa. Por supuesto, no se había atrevido a decirlo de viva voz.

Hasta aquella tarde en particular. El príncipe la había invitado a ver un lugar particularmente especial, conocido como el Santuario de los Sellos, el cual era la piedra angular de la historia de Bern. Sin embargo, solo podían verlo desde afuera, ya que la entrada estaba cerrada incluso a los miembros de la familia real.

\- Aquí es donde se dice que Hartmut selló al Dragón Demonio que lideraba a los dragones malvados durante la guerra. – explicó Zephiel. – Según las leyendas, el cuerpo del dragón todavía descansa en el interior de este santuario, aunque es solo una concha vacía sin alma.

\- ¿No han comprobado si es verdad? – preguntó Zelda, a lo cual Zephiel negó con la cabeza.

\- Aunque quisiéramos, la entrada está protegida con unos sellos muy poderosos. Dicen que el Emblema de Fuego es la única llave para abrirla, pero por sí sola es inútil en su estado actual. – dijo Zephiel. – En todo caso, no querríamos que alguien se apoderase del cuerpo de ese dragón y lo utilizara para propósitos siniestros, ¿verdad?

\- No, obviamente no. – dijo Zelda. – Es una pena, no me molestaría conocer el interior del santuario.

\- Tal vez algún día, cuando sea seguro. – replicó Zephiel.

El príncipe por un momento dejó de sonreír, y Zelda se percató de que estaba observando a Link, que los seguía muy de cerca.

\- Princesa Zelda, hay algunas que quisiera conversar contigo… pero me gustaría que fuese en privado.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – preguntó Zelda. – ¿O es que te incomoda la presencia de Link?

\- No, en absoluto, y entiendo que su deber es protegerte. Pero lo que voy a decirte es algo… bastante personal. – dijo Zephiel. – Si no es demasiado pedir…

Zelda se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Tenía una idea de lo que quería hablar Zephiel, y ella misma también tenía cosas que preguntarle. Tal vez ahora sería el mejor momento para hacerlo sin ser molestada.

\- Link, ¿podrías darnos cinco minutos a solas? – pidió Zelda.

\- Sí, princesa. – dijo Link inclinándose respetuosamente.

De inmediato se alejó hasta estar fuera de vista, dejando a los herederos de Bern y Hyrule a solas para que pudiesen tener su conversación. Zephiel de inmediato comenzó a hablar en voz más baja de lo habitual, solo por si acaso.

\- No me malentiendas; como dije, es bastante personal y preferiría que quedara entre nosotros. Antes que nada, quiero que me respondas, ¿qué opinas de tu estadía en el reino de Bern?

\- Admito que ha sido agradable. – respondió Zelda. – Fuera de las obligaciones académicas, conocer sus lugares históricos y a su gente realmente me ha gustado mucho.

\- Eso me alegra. – dijo Zephiel. – Zelda, voy a ser sincero contigo. Sé que no es mucho el tiempo de conocerte, pero realmente me pareces una mujer extraordinaria. Además de hermosa, tienes talento e inteligencia como nadie, y una sabiduría que supera tu edad. No me cabe duda que serás una gran reina cuando llegue el momento.

\- Me siento halagada. – dijo Zelda, aunque por dentro tenía el presentimiento de lo que iba a decirle. Y no le gustaba del todo.

\- Nuestras naciones son las dos fuerzas más importantes de todo el continente. Hyrule goza de la protección divina de la Trifuerza, y Bern es la fuerza militar más poderosa. Juntas ambas podrían esparcir la paz y la prosperidad a todo el continente. Y mi deseo es poder compartirlo con todos.

Zelda contuvo un suspiro. Justo ahora vendría lo inevitable, y ella ya tenía su respuesta preparada.

En efecto, el joven se arrodilló y la tomó de la mano, como era tradicional en dichas propuestas.

\- Princesa Zelda de Hyrule… ¿aceptarías comprometerte conmigo, para unir a nuestros reinos?

Como lo imaginaba, ya lo había dicho. La respuesta a eso ya lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía darla directamente. Las lecciones de su madre en diplomacia harían valer su utilidad ahora, y sabía cómo aplicarlas, especialmente para un asunto tan delicado.

\- Antes de responderte, dime una cosa. ¿Estás haciéndome esta propuesta por ti, o el Rey Desmond te ordenó hacerlo?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al príncipe de Bern, que dejó de sonreír y se puso de pie. Su mirada claramente denotaba que no se esperaba que ella supiera eso, pero lo mejor era ser honesta y exponer la razón de una vez para que no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

\- Debo confesar que hace dos meses, escuché involuntariamente una conversación entre ustedes dos, justo después que perdiste en ese combate contra Link. – dijo Zelda. – Tu padre estaba hablando algo acerca de una alianza. Tuve el presentimiento de que se referían a nosotros, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

\- Bueno… sí, lo estás. – admitió él. – Desde hace tiempo, mi padre ha querido que nuestra nación se una con Hyrule, pero el Rey Rhoam se ha mostrado bastante reacio a formalizarla, a pesar de los beneficios mutuos.

\- Con el debido respeto, mi padre siempre ha sabido juzgar a la gente. – dijo Zelda sin inmutarse. – Él y el Rey Desmond no siempre se han entendido bien, han tenido muchos desacuerdos. Entiende que no es fácil para él.

\- Sé que mi padre no es la persona más fácil de tratar, pero no es malo en el fondo. – lo defendió Zephiel. – Ha tenido una vida muy difícil, y las presiones de gobernar el reino…

\- ¿Tanto como para amenazarte con quitarte tu lugar en la línea de sucesión? – preguntó Zelda.

Los ojos de Zephiel se ensancharon brevemente. Seguramente se estaría preguntando cuánto habría escuchado de esa conversación.

El príncipe desvió la mirada, pero no se molestó en negarlo. Zelda rápidamente entendió que aunque había dado en el clavo, también había sido un golpe bajo, así que rápidamente decidió cambiar el tema, al otro tópico que también requería su atención.

\- Háblame de Guinivere. – le dijo. – Está claro que tu padre la adora, y no es para menos, es una persona encantadora. Pero es obvio que hay muchos secretos respecto a su nacimiento.

Zephiel tardó un momento en responderle. – Lo de Guinivere es… complicado. Mi padre estaba teniendo un amorío con una de sus sirvientas a espaldas de mi madre. Debes entender el escándalo que se podría armar si llegaba a saberse.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente. – dijo Zelda, presintiendo que vendría la peor parte a continuación. Y no se decepcionó.

\- Mi madre dijo que no quería hacerse responsable por una hija ilegítima. Ya de por sí su matrimonio estaba en aguas turbias cuando se enteró. Así que llegaron a un acuerdo: se aseguraría de que a Guinivere y su madre no les faltaría nada y se les permitiría vivir en la mansión real, a cambio de que su condición permaneciera en el anonimato, y garantías de que yo sería el heredero al trono. Y él accedió.

\- No parece que lo haya hecho de buena gana, por lo que escuché. – dijo Zelda muy enfática.

\- Entiende que es delicado, si se llega a saber que mi padre tuvo ese amorío mientras estaba casado, todo Bern entrará en caos. Y eso no podemos permitirlo. – dijo Zephiel. – Especialmente… no quiero que Guinivere sufra, ella no tiene la culpa de nada de esto.

\- La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? – No era realmente una pregunta, era un hecho.

\- Aunque sea solo por el lado de mi padre, sigue siendo mi hermana y quiero que sea feliz. – dijo Zephiel. Luego espontáneamente sonrió. – Sabes, el otro día me dijo que, si tuviera una hermana mayor, le gustaría que fuera como tú.

\- Tampoco me molestaría tenerla como hermana menor. – admitió Zelda, sonriendo también. A pesar de tener amigos, a veces siendo hija única se sentía muy sola. – Pero vamos al grano, Zephiel. Tu interés en proponerme ese compromiso, ¿es en mí, o solo lo haces por complacer los deseos de tu padre?

Zelda supo que no podía dejar el tema de lado para siempre. Después de todo, ese era el centro de su conversación, y había que dejar las cosas muy en claro. De nuevo Zephiel tuvo dificultad para mirarla a los ojos, pero finalmente tomó aplomo y la encaró.

\- Admito que al principio, lo hice solo porque mi padre me lo ordenó. – dijo Zephiel. – Pero en este tiempo, que he podido conocerte, mi atracción es genuina. Quiero conocerte más y tal vez… lo siento, creo que me estoy dejando llevar.

Zephiel se alejó de ella. Por darle crédito, al menos intentaba no hacer sus avances demasiado fuertes, pero eso no quitaba que parecía estar bajo mucha presión. Evidentemente no le quería fallar a su padre, aunque fuese una persona tan odiosa. ¿No lo veía o acaso estaba en negación?

\- Príncipe Zephiel, te recuerdo que aún no estoy en edad de compromiso. – dijo Zelda. – Y si me permites decirlo, creo que no puedo aceptarlo bajo tales circunstancias. No sé cómo sea aquí en Bern, pero en Hyrule, los compromisos se hacen a partes iguales por amor y por el reino.

\- ¿Por amor? – preguntó Zephiel. – ¿Intentas decirme… que yo no te atraigo?

\- Intento decir que creo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente para que exista amor entre nosotros. – dijo Zelda. – No lo niego, eres un joven apuesto, caballeroso y un prodigio de grandes talentos. Pero muchas veces… hace falta más de unos pocos meses para conocer a alguien lo suficiente como para amarlo. A veces puede llevar toda una vida.

Zelda eligió con mucho cuidado sus palabras. Todo lo que dijo era cierto, más estaba omitiendo el detalle más importante. Su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más, y no tenía intenciones de entregárselo a ninguna otra persona.

Desde luego, Zephiel no necesitaba saber eso. No todavía al menos.

\- Entiendo. – dijo resignado el príncipe. – Te pido disculpas por mi atrevimiento. Parece ser que todavía no he dejado atrás al niño ingenuo que fui antes de mi ceremonia de madurez.

\- No debes disculparte. – dijo Zelda. – Mi madre siempre ha dicho que cuando somos jóvenes, tendemos a confundir nuestros sentimientos.

\- Entonces… ¿podemos al menos seguir siendo amigos? – preguntó volviendo a extenderle la mano.

Zelda dudó un momento, pero finalmente, al no percibir intenciones malas u ocultas, la aceptó con un gesto afirmativo. Por lo menos podía estar segura de que no tomaría mal un rechazo, aunque a ella le doliera romperle el corazón. Mejor decirle la verdad que darle falsas esperanzas con una mentira.

Lo que le preocupaba, sin embargo, era cómo reaccionaría el Rey Desmond. Por si acaso, le escribiría una carta a su madre pidiéndole consejo al respecto, contándole sobre las intenciones del monarca de Bern. Eso definitivamente merecía saberlo.

* * *

_**Un mes más tarde…**_

Había llegado la hora de regresar a casa. Los reyes de Hyrule arribaron juntos con la escolta que se llevaría a su hija de regreso al reino, y se encontraban en aquel momento diciéndole algunas palabras al rey Desmond.

\- Agradecemos todas las atenciones que les prestaste a nuestra hija durante su estadía aquí. – dijo el Rey Rhoam en tono severo, pero genuinamente agradecido.

\- No obstante… debo decir que estoy bastante decepcionada de ti, Rey Desmond. – dijo la reina Selena. – Sé que durante años has querido hacer una alianza con nosotros, pero… ¿tratar de usar como intermediario a tu propio hijo?

\- Solo fue una idea. – replicó Desmond sin darle importancia. – Yo solo sugerí que Zephiel podría cortejar a su hija.

\- No tendríamos inconveniente en que así fuera, si viniera de él. – dijo el Rey Rhoam. – No por imposición de su padre.

\- ¿Estás insinuando que lo obligué? – preguntó Desmond, sintiéndose acusado.

Rhoam y Selena hicieron una pausa antes de responderle. Era más un hecho que una acusación, pero ambos sabían que a Desmond no le gustaba mucho que le dijeran sus verdades en la cara.

\- Rhoam, durante años he propuesto una unión entre nuestros reinos. – dijo el monarca de Bern, luchando por controlar su tono. – Ambos sabemos que sería beneficioso para ambas naciones, y no veo por qué te opones tan vehementemente. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

\- Desmond, ambos también sabemos que eres un hombre ambicioso. Nuestra tierra resguarda una reliquia sagrada, y es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que no caiga en malas manos. – dijo Rhoam. – Entenderás por qué es tan difícil… compartir dicha responsabilidad.

A una persona normal se le habría escapado que el Rey Desmond apretaba los puños ligeramente, pero no que sus facciones de pronto se endurecían ante el comentario. Él no era ningún tonto: las leyendas decían que la Sagrada Trifuerza tenía el poder de conceder los deseos de cualquiera que se apoderara de ella. Y Desmond solo intentaba buscar una forma de acceder a ella para usarla en su beneficio.

\- Si ya no tienes nada que decirnos, nos retiramos. – dijo la Reina Selena. – Cuídense mucho, tú y tu hijo, les deseo a ambos lo mejor.

Y sin decir más, la familia real de Hyrule se dirigió hacia su carruaje. Link por su parte se reunió con sus colegas de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza, uniéndose a la escolta mientras los Caballeros Wyvern de Bern los acompañaban bajando por la colina.

Mientras el carruaje avanzaba, Zelda se quedó observando por la ventana al Príncipe Zephiel, que todavía la despedía con la mano mientras estaba en su rango de visión. Finalmente bajaron por la colina y cuando ya no pudo verlo más, se reclinó sobre su asiento.

\- Y bien, ¿disfrutaste de tu estadía? – preguntó el Rey Rhoam, rompiendo el silencio y sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Admito que no fue tan mala como pensé. – dijo Zelda. – Y aprendí bastante sobre la historia de la nación desde los tiempos de su fundador. Lo único malo es que no me dejaron practicar mucho la magia.

\- Una verdadera lástima. – dijo la Reina Selena. – Pero no creo que tu padre estuviera hablando de tus estudios.

Zelda observó a su madre, y luego otra vez a su padre. Aunque las capacidades telepáticas no eran desconocidas en su linaje, no creía que sus padres las necesitaran para saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

Y dada la última conversación que habían tenido antes de despedirse, tampoco era difícil suponer que era eso lo que la tenía tan incómoda.

\- El príncipe Zephiel es realmente agradable. – dijo Zelda. – Es totalmente diferente de su padre: a pesar de ser talentoso es modesto y no le gusta ponerse aires de grandeza. Es una pena que su padre no reconozca sus méritos, por más que se esfuerce.

\- Nadie duda que será un gran gobernante cuando llegue su momento. – dijo Rhoam. – Estoy seguro de que ustedes se llevarán mucho mejor de lo que tu madre y yo nos llevamos con Desmond.

\- Hablando de eso… Zelda, ¿cómo tomó el príncipe tu rechazo? – preguntó la reina.

\- Bueno… diría que bastante bien, pero me preocupa cómo lo tomará su padre. – dijo Zelda. – El príncipe Zephiel evidentemente me propuso el compromiso por presión del rey, pero… no puedo evitar preguntarme si realmente tenía algo de interés genuino en mí. Eso hizo que fuera más difícil, pensar que pude haberlo herido con mi rechazo.

\- Hiciste lo correcto, hija. – dijo Selena. – Por mucho que duela, es mejor herir con la verdad que matar con una mentira. Y no está bien que traiciones a tu propio corazón.

\- Dicho eso, me preocupa si Desmond tomará represalias por eso. – dijo Rhoam, cruzándose de brazos. – Por lo que he sabido, el matrimonio entre él y la reina Hellene fue bastante complicado. Los rumores decían que peleaban todo el tiempo y no se llevaban nada bien. Y Zephiel es un vivo recordatorio de ello.

\- Por no hablar de que Zephiel es todo lo que él no pudo ser. – dijo Selena. – Desmond no destacó ni con los libros ni con las espadas. Y ahora vive bajo la sombra de un heredero que es mucho más talentoso que él. Más que sentirse orgulloso, es como si le tuviese envidia.

Zelda se quedó en silencio, pensando en todo lo que acababan de decirse. Todo era cierto: el rey Desmond trataba a su hijo con indiferencia en sus mejores días y con hostilidad casi abierta en los peores. Tenía sentido si realmente era como decían sus padres y Zephiel era un vivo recordatorio de un matrimonio arreglado y sin amor.

Ella no tenía idea de cómo se sentiría, pues aunque el matrimonio de sus propios padres también fue arreglado, al menos los dos tuvieron la ocasión de conocerse y enamorarse de verdad, antes que les soltaran la bomba del compromiso. Para cuando les fue revelado, ellos se amaban de verdad y lo aceptaron gustosamente, o eso le habían relatado. Sin embargo, cuando ella nació, decidieron que no querían decidir por ella con quién debería pasar el resto de su vida, y le dejaron claro que confiaban plenamente en que tomaría una buena decisión cuando llegara el momento.

\- Pero, presiento que hay algo más en todo esto, ¿no es así, Zelda? Algo que todavía no nos has contado. – intervino de nuevo el rey, volviendo a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

\- De hecho… sí, lo hay. – admitió Zelda. No tenía sentido mentirles; ellos siempre eran capaces de ver cuando lo hacía. – Pero no creo que este sea el lugar ni momento para decírselos. Es algo realmente… delicado, si me entienden.

\- ¿Qué tan delicado? – preguntó Rhoam con una expresión de intriga.

\- Lo suficiente como para ocasionar todo un caos en Bern si llega a hacerse público. – dijo Zelda en tono terminante.

El rey y la reina inmediatamente comprendieron el mensaje y no hicieron más preguntas. Les contaría cuando estuviesen en la seguridad de su castillo, rodeados por muros donde no hubiese riesgo de ser escuchados. Después de todo, el rey Desmond había sido muy claro en que no quería que se supiera de su hija ilegítima, la pequeña Guinivere, y ellos la habían descubierto por puro accidente.

* * *

_**Aquella noche, sobre las montañas de Bern…**_

Al tiempo que todos dormían, salvo los ocasionales patrulleros nocturnos que sobrevolaban en sus wyverns las montañas cercanas, todo alrededor del castillo de Bern era tranquilidad.

Lejos de cualquier mirada, dos siluetas oscuras, cobijadas por las sombras de una noche sin luna, observaban desde un punto elevado las escasas luces de vigilancia que rodeaban el castillo de Bern. Completamente ignorantes de su presencia, y de lo que ellos podían ver que nadie más podía.

\- Deben sentirse muy seguros, rodeados por esas montañas y con esos lagartos voladores aleteando encima de ellos. – dijo una de las sombras, la más grande y masiva con un tono de voz profundo y siniestro.

\- Pobres ilusos. – dijo la otra, ésta más pequeña y con una voz femenina y seductora. – Pero las guerras no siempre se ganan por fuerza bruta. Hay que ser inteligente y saber manipular al enemigo.

\- ¿Estás segura de que nos servirán? – preguntó la primera silueta.

\- No puedo equivocarme. – replicó la segunda. – La estrella maligna se alza sobre este palacio. Los tiempos oscuros se aproximan, y el catalizador para iniciar el conflicto profetizado se halla en este lugar.

\- Espero que tengas razón. Tantos siglos de paz hacen que la vida sea demasiado aburrida. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

\- Déjame todo a mí. – dijo la voz femenina alzando una mano. – Mi apariencia hará que sea más fácil mezclarme entre ellos y ganarme su confianza.

\- Tch, aguafiestas. – dijo la masculina con tono de fastidio. – Podría acabar con ellos y apoderarme de ese castillo en una sola noche.

\- Nos serán más útiles vivos, al menos por ahora. Además, hemos esperado durante siglos. Un par de años más para ponernos en marcha darán lo mismo.

Y dicho eso, la silueta femenina alzó su capa y ondeándola desapareció en el aire. Aquella sería la última noche de tranquilidad en el reino de Bern. Fuerzas de la oscuridad movidas por una antigua profecía estaban en marcha, y pronto, la paz milenaria que había reinado en el continente llegaría a su final.

La rueda del destino estaba siempre en marcha, y nadie podría detenerla. El conflicto que estallaría sería inevitable.

**Fin del prólogo.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

¿Cómo están, gentes? Bien, creo que antes que nada hay que dar una explicación a quienes estaban leyendo el crossover de Zelda y Fire Emblem, que seguramente se preguntarán por qué dejé de actualizarlo tan abruptamente. Bueno, sucede que el disco duro de la máquina donde tenía guardados los capítulos que llevaba adelantados (de esa y de otras historias) se me frio por completo y todo lo que había en él se perdió. Sí, es culpa mía por no hacer un respaldo, pero bueno, cuando uno tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza se suelen pasar por alto una o dos. El punto es, tener que recuperar todo eso no iba a ser tan fácil (tenía tres capítulos terminados y uno empezado), lo que sumado a tener trabajo y universidad en la vida real me dejaba poco tiempo para dedicarle, ustedes entienden.

Pero ahora que ya encontré algo de tiempo para dedicarle (en gran parte por la cuarentena por el coronavirus, que tiene paralizadas todas las actividades), decidí aprovechar no solo de reescribir los capítulos perdidos, sino también revisar los que ya estaban publicados y hacerles algunas ediciones y correcciones. Por eso es que ahora decidí agrupar el oneshot que hice de prólogo junto con la historia principal, y empezaré a postearlos de nuevo. Estos días en mi tiempo libre he estado rejugando los títulos de Fire Emblem de Snes, GBA y DS para sacar ideas, y ya tengo algunas que creo que me servirán para mejorar un poco los capítulos que ya tenía y que espero que los disfruten tanto como yo al editarlos.

Ahora, voy con algunos puntos importantes. Primero, para los nuevos lectores, este crossover será con los juegos de Fire Emblem que tienen lugar en el continente de Elibe, es decir, Binding Blade y Blazing Sword (protagonizados respectivamente por Roy y su padre Eliwood). Quienes los conozcan habrán notado que coloqué personajes de las eras de ambos títulos coexistiendo simultáneamente, aunque entre los dos hay una diferencia de veinte años. Habrá eventos y referencias a los juegos, y los personajes serán esencialmente los mismos, pero algunas cosas cambiarán a efectos de este crossover. Ya quienes me conocen sabrán que me gusta incluir gags mitológicos y referencias a otros juegos de Zelda independientemente de dónde se sitúen mis historias, y planeo hacer lo mismo con esta para el universo de Fire Emblem. De hecho, y salvo contadas excepciones con uno o dos OCs, usaré personajes 100% canónicos de los juegos de Zelda y de los dos títulos de Fire Emblem (ventaja de que esta saga tenga un reparto de personajes tan amplio, significa que ningún rol se queda desocupado).

Segundo, esto es para los que ya habían leído los capítulos originales, habrán notado que los cambios en el prólogo fueron en apariencia bastante superficiales: específicamente que Eliwood y Hector no son los marqueses de sus territorios todavía, y que Guinivere en vez de ser una niña está en una edad más cercana a Zephiel, a diferencia del juego. Quizás no parezca mucho, pero créanme, eso cambiará totalmente lo que tenía planeado originalmente. Ya en los otros quizás se note un poco más la diferencia cuando haga las ediciones.

Por último, esto es más una petición para quienes conozcan los títulos de Fire Emblem, o por lo menos esos dos, les voy a pedir que en sus comentarios en lo posible traten, TRATEN de no spoilear posibles eventos que sucederán aquí para quienes no estén familiarizados con la saga. Mi intención es que este crossover se pueda leer sin necesidad de tener conocimiento previo de Fire Emblem, pero al mismo tiempo, quienes sí lo conozcan sean capaces de captar las referencias, no solo a los títulos de Elibe sino a otros. Inclusive aquí mismo hay una con el titular Emblema de Fuego, que seguramente los observadores más minuciosos y veteranos de la saga habrán captado.

En cuanto a publicaciones, en el momento en que esto fue publicado ya tengo los capítulos originales editados y uno y medio más en espera, así que iré actualizando más o menos cada tres semanas, si les parece bien. Así que por favor nada de comentarios del tipo preguntando cuándo voy a actualizar o presionándome a que continúe. En mi experiencia, leyendo una historia es mejor enfocarse en el aquí y el ahora, y un escritor que se sienta presionado a continuar tiene menos probabilidades de retomar un escrito si llega a quedarse estancado por cualquier motivo.

Ya creo que eso es todo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño prólogo. No olviden decirme qué les pareció, saben que los comentarios se aprecian mucho (excepto los ya mencionados). Las sugerencias serán bienvenidas, aunque ya tengo un esquema bastante claro de cómo y hacia dónde llevaré esta historia. De antemano gracias por leerla.


	2. Amanecer del destino: La caída de Hyrule

**La Leyenda de Zelda: El Emblema de Fuego**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**_"Hace miles de años, en la tierra que hoy se conoce como Hyrule se desató un largo y sangriento conflicto. Hordas de seres de la oscuridad invadieron la tierra en busca de la sagrada reliquia conocida como la Trifuerza, que según las leyendas contenía un poder divino capaz de conceder cualquier deseo a aquel que lograse tenerla en sus manos, fuese para bien o para mal._**

**_Siete poderosos sabios liderados por la entonces gobernante de Hyrule, portadora del linaje de la Diosa Hylia, se ocuparon de sellar en las profundidades del Reino Sagrado la poderosa reliquia, para asegurarse de que esta nunca cayera en las manos equivocadas. Al mismo tiempo, miles de valerosos caballeros lucharon contra las hordas de la oscuridad para protegerlos, muchos de los cuales sacrificaron sus vidas para lograrlo, pero finalmente, las fuerzas de la luz prevalecieron, y el poder sagrado permaneció lejos del alcance de la oscuridad._**

**_Con su tarea completada, varios de los sabios y de los caballeros sobrevivientes se marcharon de Hyrule a explorar nuevas tierras por todo el continente, y alrededor de sus hazañas comenzaron a fundarse nuevas y prósperas naciones._**

**_El caballero Hartmut, tras derrotar a un dragón demoníaco que amenazaba a la gente, fundó el reino de Bern, que crecería para convertirse en la mayor potencia militar del continente._**

**_La sacerdotisa Elimine, cuyas enseñanzas espirituales se extendieron por todo el oeste del continente, ayudaría a fundar el reino de Etruria, volviéndose el más rico en cultura y artesanía. Se dice que al final de su vida ascendió directamente a los cielos, siendo bendecida por los dioses por su puro corazón._**

**_Se rumora que el sabio Athos se retiró hacia los páramos de Missur, y se desconoce su paradero luego de desaparecer en el desierto de Nabata, donde residen clanes de bandidos que asolan la tierra en busca de tesoros perdidos bajo las arenas._**

**_Roland, apodado "el pequeño caballero", empuñando como estandarte una espada que era más grande que él mismo, fundaría la nación de Lycia, una federación de territorios que hoy son gobernados por varios marqueses por cuyas venas corre su sangre, unidos por un juramento de lealtad como hermanos._**

**_La jinete Hanon cabalgó hacia las llanuras del este, y su legado permanece vivo en los clanes de arqueros y espadachines nómadas que hoy habitan las tierras de Sacae._**

**_El caballero Barigan llegó a las tierras heladas de Ilia al norte del continente, donde se convirtió en el primer humano en domar a un caballo alado, y precursor de los jinetes de pegaso que ahora han hecho famosa a su tierra._**

**_La última gloria del bersérker Durban fue crear clanes de guerreros en las islas al oeste del continente, donde sus hazañas ahora son relatos de leyendas de fuerza y valentía._**

**_ Junto con Hyrule, estas son las naciones más importantes de todo el continente de Elibe, y por más de un milenio han coexistido en paz y armonía, pese a los ocasionales desacuerdos y conflictos internos que pudieran amenazar con su estabilidad._**

**_Es el año 30XX del calendario estándar, y la paz del continente se ve violentamente perturbada por un súbito ataque. Bajo las órdenes del rey Desmond de Bern, sus tropas invaden las fronteras de Hyrule, y comienzan a dejar caos y destrucción a su paso, conquistando un territorio tras otro._**

**_En cuestión de semanas, los Caballeros Wyvern de Bern se aproximan al castillo de Hyrule, una vez que han tomado el control de la capital. La única oposición notable que encuentran es la de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza, protectores de la familia real, pero estando dispersos por el territorio e inferiores en número, ni ellos son capaces de oponer una resistencia efectiva contra el poderío militar de Bern. La caída de Hyrule parece inminente…"_**

* * *

**(== Capítulo 1: Amanecer del destino - La caída de Hyrule. ==)**

* * *

**_Castillo de Hyrule…_**

En la sala del trono, los monarcas de Hyrule permanecían estáticos, y los caballeros que los rodeaban sostenían firmemente sus armas, preparados para protegerlos en cuanto fuese necesario. A pesar de la situación, de saberse asediados por el enemigo, ninguno de ellos demostraba temor. O por lo menos, no por sus propias vidas.

Las puertas se abrieron súbitamente de golpe, e ingresó a la sala del trono un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con cabello, barba y bigote rubios. Vestía la armadura esmeralda y capa tradicional de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza, aunque el blasón que sujetaba la capa estaba adornado con unas alas que lo identificaban como el Caballero Mayor y líder de dicha orden. Al llegar frente a los monarcas se inclinó respetuosamente.

\- Majestades, traigo malas noticias. – les dijo. – Los Caballeros Wyvern de Bern han logrado penetrar nuestra última línea de defensa. Ya han tomado la ciudadela y será solo cuestión de horas antes que penetren la muralla exterior del castillo.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuestros refuerzos? – preguntó el rey Rhoam.

\- No hay noticias de nuestros mensajeros. – replicó el caballero. – Si es que los mensajes fueron recibidos, dudo mucho que nuestros aliados puedan prestarnos ayuda a tiempo. Hay otra cosa, sin embargo.

\- ¿De qué se trata, Sir Leiden? – preguntó la reina.

\- Nuestros vigías reportaron que el Rey Desmond en persona es quien está encabezando el asedio. – respondió Sir Leiden. – Creemos que vendrá para tomar el castillo por su propia cuenta.

\- Desmond… jamás creí que fueras capaz. – dijo el rey Rhoam, con una mueca asqueada y furiosa en su rostro. Sin embargo, esta rápidamente se disipó, dando paso a una expresión de total resignación, por aceptar lo inevitable. – Bien, creo que no nos queda sino prepararnos para defender el castillo. Hyrule no caerá sin dar batalla hasta el último aliento.

\- Padre. – intervino la princesa Zelda, que también estaba presente junto con su guardaespaldas. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Planeas enfrentarte al Rey Desmond y a sus tropas?

\- Jamás me fie de Desmond del todo, y siempre supe que guardaba mucha ambición y resentimiento. – dijo Rhoam. – Pero tampoco me imaginé que realmente fuese capaz de romper nuestro pacto de no agresión de esta manera. Si ha venido en persona… quiero al menos saber por qué.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí a esperarlo? ¡Si ese es el caso yo también lo haré!

\- No, hija. – la detuvo la Reina Selena. – Tú tienes otra misión. Si nosotros hemos de caer aquí, es tu deber sobrevivir y buscar ayuda con nuestros aliados para que esta agresión no quede impune.

\- Pero madre…

\- Sin peros, Zelda. – agregó el Rey Rhoam en tono severo, y luego se dirigió hacia el guardaespaldas de su hija. – Sir Link, en ti delegamos esta tarea. Ambos escaparán usando el pasadizo secreto y se dirigirán hacia Lycia. Lord Uther, el líder del consejo lyciano es un buen amigo y estamos seguros que les prestará su ayuda.

\- Sí, majestad. – declaró Link. – Protegeré a la princesa pase lo que pase.

\- Link. – se acercó Sir Leiden, poniéndole las manos solemnemente en sus hombros. – Hijo mío, ¿recuerdas lo que te enseñé el día que fuiste investido como Caballero de la Trifuerza? ¿Las palabras que te dije entonces?

\- Sí, padre. – respondió el joven. – Nuestras vidas están dedicadas a proteger a la familia real y al reino de Hyrule. Así como la familia real debe sobrevivir, nuestro deber es estar allí para protegerlos pase lo que pase.

\- Exactamente. – asintió Sir Leiden. – Dar la vida por la familia real no significa morir por ellos, sino vivir para protegerlos a ellos y a nuestro pueblo. ¿Te quedó claro?

Link asintió firmemente. Era una forma muy sutil de decirle "no hagas nada imprudente que ponga tu vida o la de la princesa en riesgo". Su familia había servido de protectores de la familia real por generaciones desde los tiempos de la Gran Guerra, y fundaron la orden con ese propósito. Así como Sir Leiden había sido el protector del Rey Rhoam y la Reina Selena, a Link le correspondía ser el protector de la Princesa Zelda.

\- Llegó la hora. – declaró el rey, levantándose de su trono. – Selena, abramos el pasadizo. Sir Link, la vida de nuestra hija está en tus manos.

Y dicho esto, la reina también se levantó de su asiento. Llevándose las manos al pecho, estas comenzaron a resplandecer con una brillante luz dorada, que se proyectó sobre el trono. El piso de este comenzó a iluminarse en las hendiduras, formando una especie de red. Los adoquines empezaron a hundirse en el suelo, formando una escalera que llevaba hacia un oscuro pasillo.

Link fue el primero en empezar a bajar, antes de extenderle a la princesa su mano para escoltarla. Zelda, por su parte, dudó solo un momento antes de darles a sus padres una última mirada, abrazándolos a ambos con fuerza y tratando de retener sus lágrimas.

\- Nos volveremos a ver. – le aseguró la reina. – Y no importa donde vayas, siempre estaremos contigo, hija.

Y con esas palabras de confort, la reina concluyó el abrazo y le dio un ligero empujón a Zelda para que se diera prisa, que sin decir más comenzó a descender por la escalera junto con Link. El joven caballero y la princesa pisaron con mucho cuidado, pues a medida que se adentraban se hacía más y más oscuro. Involuntariamente, Zelda apretó la mano de su protector al tiempo que se agarraba el pecho, tratando de luchar contra ese desgarrador sentimiento de ser separada de su familia.

Link tanteó la pared en busca de una de las antorchas que se habían dejado en el pasadizo para cuando fuese necesario utilizarlo, y se la extendió a Zelda. La joven princesa hizo aparecer una pequeña bola de fuego en la punta de su dedo y la usó para encender la antorcha, alumbrando el pasaje para ambos.

\- La magia realmente es muy útil, ¿no es así? – dijo el joven caballero.

\- Lo es. Es una pena que no haya podido terminar de estudiar los hechizos elementales. – dijo Zelda.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. En marcha.

Todavía agarrados de la mano, la joven pareja comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Estando tantos metros bajo tierra no habría forma de que ninguno pudiera escuchar el conflicto que estaba ocurriendo arriba, y de alguna manera, la quietud aquí abajo solo resultaba mucho más inquietante, de imaginarse lo que les esperaba una vez que salieran de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante toda la caminata. Zelda solamente había utilizado este pasadizo secreto una vez en toda su vida, cuando tenía ocho años de edad. Sus padres le estaban mostrando todos los rincones del castillo para conocerlo de cabo a rabo, y aunque el pasadizo era obviamente para evacuar en emergencias, ambos esperaban que no tuviese que utilizarlo jamás.

\- "Y heme aquí, huyendo mientras mis padres se quedan allá. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"

Ella sabía que el Rey Desmond no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero igual que sus padres, no creyó que fuese capaz de un acto de guerra de tal magnitud. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría sido del Príncipe Zephiel. En el tiempo que lo conoció, dejó muy claro que siempre tuvo y tendría las mejores intenciones.

\- "Conociéndolo, lo más probable es que no haya sido capaz de oponerse a los deseos de su padre. No se atrevería a cuestionarlo."

El Príncipe Zephiel era un gran joven y ella había llegado a considerarlo un buen amigo cuando fue a estudiar en Bern. Pero tenía un defecto muy notable: ansiaba tanto la aprobación de su padre que si este le ordenaba algo se encontraba incapaz de desobedecerlo. Zelda no creía que él aprobara estas agresiones, pero si el Rey Desmond era quien estaba encabezando el ataque, como había escuchado, Zephiel lo seguiría por simple lealtad paternal.

Una lástima, siendo que su padre no parecía tener afecto alguno por el muchacho, por lo que podía recordar de su tiempo en el Castillo de Bern.

\- Princesa, ya estamos llegando. – le dijo Link, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La luz al final del largo túnel ya comenzaba a vislumbrarse. La pareja apuró el paso, deseosa de salir de ese espacio encerrado, hasta finalmente salir. El pasaje llevaba a una colina alejada de la meseta del castillo, pero aun a esa distancia podían escucharse los ruidos de la batalla.

Un pequeño destacamento de caballeros de Hyrule los esperaba. Enfrente de todos estaba una mujer de unos treinta y tantos, alta y de constitución delgada pero musculosa, con cabello blanco y ojos rojos, sosteniendo una naginata y vestida con armadura ligera.

\- Lady Impa. – dijo Link saludándola respetuosamente.

\- Mientras la atención del enemigo esté en otra parte, nos dirigiremos al sitio de reunión acordado, en el fuerte al suroeste. – dijo la mujer. – Ya hemos trazado la ruta.

Le entregó a la princesa un trozo de pergamino enrollado. Al abrirlo, este no tenía nada en él, hasta que Zelda lo tocó con un dedo en el centro, y un resplandor dorado hizo aparecer un mapa por arte de magia. Desde su ubicación, la senda estaba trazada hasta llegar a un espeso bosque, que tenía varias marcas de tierra que debían seguir hasta llegar a su destino, marcado al noroeste como "Villa Kakariko".

\- El plan es llegar a la entrada de los Bosques Perdidos sin ser interceptados por el enemigo. – declaró Impa. – Una vez allí, solo tendremos que seguir el sendero trazado.

\- ¿Estamos seguros de que el ejército de Bern no podrá llegar hasta su villa? – preguntó Link. Impa simplemente sonrió.

\- Hay un motivo por el cual le llamamos los Bosques Perdidos. Son un verdadero laberinto excepto para quienes conocemos el camino, y quienes no puedan hallar la entrada simplemente volverán al punto de partida. Mientras estemos allí, no podrán tocarnos.

\- Confiemos en Impa, Link. – dijo Zelda. – Solo los miembros del Clan Sheikah conocen el camino para llegar a la entrada de Kakariko, y no hay forma de que el enemigo pueda sacárselos.

\- De acuerdo, en ese caso no tengo objeciones. – asintió Link. – Princesa, ¿nos vamos?

La joven heredera asintió, y sin perder ni un instante, el pequeño grupo comenzó a andar por el sendero tan rápido como sus pies pudiesen llevarlos.

Para ambos, Link y la princesa, era muy doloroso tener que huir de esa manera, sabiendo que todos los demás incluyendo a sus propios padres habían decidido quedarse y luchar. Pero también sabían que en sus condiciones actuales tampoco había mucho que pudieran hacer, y que en ese momento su mejor opción era ir en busca de aliados. Con eso en mente, ninguno de los dos osó mirar atrás.

**…**

El grupo caminó por un par de horas sin toparse con ningún contratiempo. Esto fue una verdadera sorpresa dado que todavía podían oírse los ruidos de la batalla dondequiera que fuesen, y encontrar el sendero despejado y sin obstáculos no era menos que un milagro. Especialmente considerando que los jinetes de wyvern dominaban el cielo y la posibilidad de escapar de ellos era improbable, por no decir inexistente.

Ocasionalmente, Zelda miraba atrás, pensando en cómo estarían sus padres en el castillo. Por muy valientes que fueran los caballeros de Hyrule, sus fuerzas actuales no estarían ni de cerca preparadas para un asedio como este.

\- Link… ¿crees que mis padres se encuentren bien ahora? – le preguntó después de un largo e incómodo silencio. Link se sorprendió ligeramente, pero volteó a mirarla antes de contestarle.

\- El Rey Rhoam es un hombre muy fuerte, y hará lo que sea necesario para protegerlos a todos. – dijo el joven. – Y mi padre también está allá con él, y no se rendirá tan fácilmente.

\- Tienes razón. – dijo Zelda.

Sir Leiden no había llegado a líder de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza por nada, después de todo. Según los rumores hasta le consideraban capaz de enfrentarse a una veintena de hombres al mismo tiempo y salir victorioso. Link le había dicho que eso era una exageración: no le había visto pelear contra más de una docena, lo cual seguía siendo impresionante.

Pero irónicamente, justo cuando estaban a solo una colina de distancia de llegar al fuerte, se toparon con un obstáculo.

\- ¡Ahí está! ¡Es la Princesa Zelda!

Al frente, una tropa de unos quince hombres, ocho jinetes con espadas y lanzas, cuatro alabarderos de armadura pesada y los tres restantes sosteniendo arcos, acababan de aparecer para bloquearles el paso.

\- ¡Formación de defensa en círculo! ¡No dejen que el enemigo se acerque a la princesa! – ordenó Impa, echando mano de su naginata. – ¡Link, quédate cerca de ella para protegerla si es necesario!

Inmediatamente los caballeros hyruleanos se dispersaron formando un círculo alrededor de Link y Zelda, con la evidente intención de cubrir todos los ángulos para evitar que pudieran acercárseles. Link por su parte echó mano de su espada y escudo, haciéndole el gesto a Zelda para que permaneciera detrás de él.

Uno de los jinetes cargó contra ellos con su lanza, pero Impa saltó frente a él e hizo que su caballo tropezara con su naginata. El jinete enemigo cayó al suelo, y sin tardanza los caballeros que estaban detrás lo empalaron antes que se pudiera volver a levantar. Los otros empezaron a rodear al grupo tratando de atravesar el bloqueo, pero no lograban tener éxito.

Link permanecía inmóvil, viendo a sus compañeros y a Impa luchar contra el enemigo. Se estaban defendiendo bien, pese a que los aventajaban en número, pero se sentía bastante molesto de no poder intervenir para ayudar sin poner en peligro a Zelda.

No obstante, tenía que permanecer en alerta todo el tiempo. Observando los duelos uno a uno y verificando que ningún enemigo lograra colarse entre la barrera que formaban los caballeros hyruleanos. El muchacho apretaba la empuñadura de su arma con fuerza, preparado para actuar cuando fuese necesario.

Y dicho momento llegó más pronto de lo esperado: dos de los arqueros tomaron una flecha cada uno e ignorando las otras escaramuzas, apuntaron directo hacia donde estaban ellos, poniendo al joven caballero sobre aviso.

\- ¡Cuidado! – gritó Link, instintivamente alzando su escudo al prever la intención.

Las dos flechas llegaron silbando, pero rebotaron contra el escudo de Link sin causar daños. Antes de poder actuar, sin embargo, el más grande de los alabarderos se fue hacia los arqueros que les habían disparado.

Para sorpresa de Link, lo que hizo fue darles un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno de ellos, y gritarles con rabia.

\- ¡Idiotas! – exclamó. – ¡Nuestras órdenes son capturar a la princesa viva! ¡Pudieron matarla!

\- ¡Auch! ¡No era necesario hacer eso!

\- ¡No te distraigas! – exclamó Impa, asestándole al alabardero un violento golpe con la naginata.

El hombre apenas alcanzó a proferir un enérgico juramento antes de caer para no volver a levantarse, y los arqueros a los que acababa de regañar, no deseosos de compartir su mismo destino, echaron a correr para ponerse a distancia segura.

\- ¡Link, abriré un camino para ustedes! ¡Mientras estén ocupados tú y la princesa diríjanse al fuerte! – exclamó Impa.

\- ¿Pero qué pasará con ustedes? – exclamó Link.

\- ¡Esta escoria bernesa no nos detendrá! ¡Confía en mí!

\- ¡¿A quién llamaste escoria, perra hyruleana?!

El jinete con el cual Impa se había trabado en duelo pareció ofenderse por el insulto, y la rabia al parecer le permitió golpearla en la frente con el palo de su lanza. El golpe aturdió a Impa lo suficiente para que este lograra atravesar la barrera, y se dirigió entonces hacia Link y la princesa.

\- ¡Ahora sí, vendrás con nosotros, princesa! – exclamó, cargando con la lanza hacia ellos.

Una de las primeras lecciones en combate de Link fue "si estás a pie y te enfrentas a un oponente a caballo, derríbalo de su montura". Eso igualaría la situación, el problema era que a él no se le ocurría alguna manera de cómo hacerlo en medio de la refriega.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que hacerlo: un orbe de energía luminosa salió disparado desde detrás de él y derribó al enemigo. El caballo siguió de largo sin detenerse, y Link se tomó el momento de mirar atrás, viendo a la princesa con las manos extendidas.

\- No me quedaré siendo protegida si puedo hacer algo también. – declaró.

\- Gracias por la ayuda, princesa. – dijo Link.

Un problema resuelto, y el jinete ahora estaba fuera de su montura. Tras reponerse de la caída se puso de pie, apenas a tiempo para defenderse con su arma cuando Link se le vino encima con la espada.

\- ¿Qué decías? ¿Que la princesa vendría con ustedes?

\- ¡Quítate de en medio, mocoso!

El jinete echó mano de su propia arma y trató de bajarla sobre la cabeza de Link, que simplemente la desvió con su escudo. Lo primordial era alejar al enemigo de la princesa, y eso fue lo que hizo: comenzó a dar espadazos fuertes alternando con empujones con el escudo para hacerlo retroceder. Esto no era una tarea sencilla ya que el sujeto era no menos de uno o dos palmos más alto que Link, y le superaba también en constitución. No obstante, al entrenar durante tanto tiempo con su padre, el joven caballero estaba más que acostumbrado a pelear contra oponentes más grandes y fuertes que él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que planean? – se atrevió Link a preguntar. – ¿Por qué quieren llevarse a la princesa?

\- ¡No te importa, mocoso, un caballero nunca cuestiona sus órdenes!

Link no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado. Esa era una idea preconcebida y errónea que muchos tenían al hacerse caballeros; la palabra de sus señores era la ley y estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por sus naciones. Pero la familia real de Hyrule dejaba claro que la lealtad no debía ser hacia ellos, sino a los principios de justicia e integridad sobre los que se había fundado el reino, y que un verdadero caballero estaba en todo el derecho de desobedecer órdenes que a su juicio no fuesen razonables.

Como iniciar una guerra en contra de un reino vecino sin motivo aparente. Si a él le tocara estar al servicio de alguien como el Rey Desmond, habría desertado hacía mucho tiempo.

Las escaramuzas a su alrededor se tornaban más y más violentas, y aunque ninguno de los suyos había caído todavía, empezaba a tornarse preocupante. Finalmente, cuando Link se cansó del duelo sin sentido, simplemente golpeó en la cara al soldado enemigo usando la punta del escudo, lo cual tomó al desgraciado soldado bernés desprevenido. Acto seguido, le asestó con el puño que sujetaba la espada en el estómago, la parte donde su armadura no lo protegía, y le sacó el aire, para derribarlo con otro empujón con el escudo.

\- ¡Es tu fin! – exclamó dando un enorme salto.

Y antes de que pudiera volver a levantarse, Link descendió sobre él con la espada en agarre invertido, plantándola con fuerza en el abdomen del soldado. Al mismo tiempo, Impa y el resto de los caballeros se encargaban del resto de la oposición, derrotándolos o forzándolos a huir.

\- ¡Sí, huyan, huyan como las ratas cobardes que son! – gritó uno de los caballeros hyruleanos, burlándose de los soldados en retirada.

\- ¡No canten victoria todavía! ¡Ya cumplimos nuestra misión! – exclamó un arquero, deteniéndose para coger una flecha, a la cual le clavó en la punta una bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón.

Todo el grupo se puso sobre aviso esperando el ataque, pero extrañamente, el arquero no les apuntó a ellos, sino hacia arriba, verticalmente. La flecha salió disparada y al alcanzar el ápice de su elevación, inexplicablemente estalló en una lluvia de chispas rojas brillantes. Eso debía haber sido lo que le había colocado, ¿pero con qué propósito?

No pudieron preguntarle pues en ese instante emprendió la retirada junto con el resto de sus compañeros, dándoles a los hyruleanos la oportunidad de reagruparse y tomar un respiro.

\- Princesa, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Impa.

\- Ahora lo estoy, es mejor que… – Pero en ese instante, el ruido de varios aleteos en el aire llegó a sus oídos. – No… que Hylia nos salve, ¡son los caballeros wyvern!

Efectivamente, los jinetes voladores ahora estaban acercándose hacia ellos. Ahora cobraba sentido: esa flecha que había disparado el arquero antes de marcharse había sido una señal.

Sería solo cuestión de minutos antes de que llegaran, y no tenía caso tratar de esconderse de sus ojos en el cielo. Esos soldados contra los que acababan de pelear probablemente no habían hecho más que cubrir una posible ruta de escape, y su trabajo no era vencerlos sino simplemente actuar como carne de cañón y retrasarlos.

\- ¡Hacia el fuerte, deprisa! – exclamó Impa.

\- ¡Pero comandante…!

\- ¡No protesten, dense prisa!

El grupo corrió hacia el edificio. Era lo único que podían hacer por ahora, si querían sobrevivir. Enfrentarse a los jinetes de wyvern sería una batalla perdida en esas condiciones, y su objetivo no era pelear, sino llegar a su destino.

* * *

**_Arriba en los cielos de Hyrule, varios minutos antes…_**

El ataque a la ciudadela y al castillo había sido un total éxito. Los últimos remanentes de la resistencia que quedaba estaban cayendo uno tras otro, y pronto las tropas bernesas se apoderarían del castillo. Y desde el cielo, él podía ver cómo los desdichados caballeros hyruleanos intentaban desesperadamente proteger lo poco que seguía en pie.

\- Debo aplaudir sus esfuerzos. Al menos no tratan de huir como un montón de cucarachas cobardes.

Los llamados Caballeros de la Trifuerza lograron darles una mejor pelea que los soldados promedio. Generalmente se las arreglaban para pelear contra múltiples oponentes a la vez y por lo general uno de ellos no caía sin llevarse por lo menos a diez o veinte de sus enemigos consigo. No que eso fuese de mucha ayuda cuando la superioridad numérica era de cincuenta a uno.

Y además estaba él, uno de los tres Lores Draconianos de Bern. El resultado estaba cantado.

\- ¡General Narcian! – lo sacó una voz de sus pensamientos. Al voltear a ver vio que se trataba de uno de sus jinetes de wyvern subordinados. – Hemos forzado a los caballeros hyruleanos al punto de rendición. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

\- Terminen de matarlos a todos. No dejen a ninguno de ellos con vida. – ordenó Narcian. – No vamos a tomar prisioneros, a excepción de la familia real.

\- Pero General, eso es un crimen de guerra.

\- ¡Por eso te dije que no dejen a nadie con vida! Los muertos no acusan, ¿o sí?

\- … sí, General, como diga. – replicó el jinete antes de dar vuelta a su montura y volar en la dirección opuesta.

Narcian lo vio alejarse, e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Fue tonto que viniera solo para preguntarle algo que debía ser obvio para cualquiera. ¿Rendición? Eso jamás. En la guerra solo había dos opciones: o matabas a tu adversario, o él te mataba a ti, y siempre el fuerte debía imponerse sobre el débil. Y él era el fuerte en este caso.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué es eso? – se preguntó al ver algo en la distancia, un resplandor rojo que estalló de repente. Por un momento creyó que sus ojos estaban jugándole trucos, hasta que lo vio de nuevo.

Golpeó a su montura para que echara a volar en dicha dirección al tiempo que cogía un par de lentes prismáticos de su jubón. Enfocando la vista, alcanzó a ver un pequeño grupo de soldados caídos a los que reconoció como parte de las tropas que envió dispersas por toda el área para bloquear cualquier intento de escape. Estaban trabados en combate con un grupo de caballeros hyruleanos que evidentemente se había escapado de la refriega principal.

Y en el centro de todo, una figura que reconoció de manera inconfundible. El objetivo de que estuvieran aquí en primer lugar. La heredera de la familia real, la Princesa Zelda en persona.

\- ¿Oh? Parece que alguien intenta escapar. No en mi guardia. – dijo Narcian guardando sus prismáticos. – Esa dulce princesita no podrá huir de mí, hm-hm-hm.

Alzando su espada en alto les dio la señal a sus soldados para que lo siguieran. Este sería su momento de gloria.

* * *

**_De vuelta en el fuerte…_**

Los caballeros hyruleanos se habían reunido en círculo en la habitación central del fuerte. Aunque estuvieran a salvo por el momento, también estaban encerrados ya que en el instante en que salieran de nuevo, los caballeros wyvern los atacarían sin piedad. Y no podían contra su superioridad aérea y numérica.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntaba uno de los caballeros. – Nos tienen rodeados y no podremos escapar sin que nos persigan.

\- Escuché que uno de los tres Lores Draconianos de Bern encabeza el asalto aéreo. – agregó otro. – Si ese es el caso nuestras posibilidades de vencerlos son escasas o prácticamente nulas.

\- Detesto admitirlo, pero tienen razón. – dijo Impa con gravedad. – Pelearíamos una batalla perdida y resultaría por nada. En ese caso, creo que solo tenemos una alternativa.

La comandante se puso de pie y miró solemnemente a la princesa, que tuvo un ligero respingo. ¿Qué alternativa tendrían en semejante situación?

\- Según las palabras de ese soldado, es a la Princesa Zelda a quien buscan. – declaró. – Bien, tal vez debamos darles lo que quieren.

Inmediatamente todos los caballeros saltaron y comenzaron a protestar. Hasta la propia Zelda se sorprendió ligeramente, pero conocía a Impa lo suficiente como para no dejarse llevar de buenas a primeras, y que debía tener un plan detrás de eso.

\- ¡No podemos entregarles a la princesa, nuestro deber es protegerla!

\- ¡¿Está pidiéndonos que renunciemos a nuestros juramentos?!

\- ¡Esa sería la peor de las traiciones!

\- ¡Silencio todos! – declaró Zelda con voz autoritaria. Inmediatamente todas las voces se callaron. – Por favor… creo que Impa merece explicar lo que quiere hacer.

\- Gracias, Alteza. – replicó Impa, antes de volverse a sus subordinados nuevamente. – Como estaba diciendo, es a la princesa a quien ellos quieren. Así que…

Colocó las manos juntas en una posición de rezo y cerró los ojos. Una energía multicolor comenzó a moverse en espiral rodeándola, transfigurando su apariencia. La armadura fue reemplazada por un vestido, el cabello se le alargó, la tez tomó un color más normal contrastando con el pálido natural y su estatura disminuyó ligeramente, adoptando una constitución más delgada.

La mayoría de los caballeros soltaron "¡Oooohh!" ante la visión que tenían frente a ellos. Link era uno de los pocos que no lo había hecho, ya que sabía que la comandante era una experta en magia ilusoria, la cual ahora mismo acababa de usar para convertirse en una copia idéntica de la Princesa Zelda. Dicha magia era tan convincente que era capaz de engañar a los sentidos, aunque no durase mucho.

\- Yo actuaré como señuelo. Mientras atraemos la atención del enemigo, Link deberá llevar a la verdadera Zelda hacia los Bosques Perdidos. Un jinete solitario tendrá más posibilidades de escapar sin que nadie lo note.

\- Sí, ¿pero qué pasará con usted, Comandante? – preguntó Link, viendo la evidente falla del plan.

\- Los soldados berneses dijeron que deben capturar a la princesa con vida. – explicó. – Así que dudo que se atrevan a ponerme un dedo encima. – Acto seguido, se tocó la garganta mientras la punta de sus dedos resplandecía. Al volver a hablar, su voz había cambiado. – El enemigo no sabrá del engaño hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

\- Link, debemos confiar en Impa. – dijo Zelda con determinación. – Todo va a estar bien. Ella tiene su misión, y nosotros la nuestra, ¿no es así?

Link evidentemente quería protestar, pero no fue capaz de refutar el argumento. Y tampoco era que se le hubiera ocurrido un mejor plan. Mientras todos se agrupaban para terminar de discutir el plan, Zelda le dirigió una mirada, que le dijo claramente que a pesar de aparentarlo, a ella tampoco le agradaba del todo ese plan, pero dadas las circunstancias, su prioridad era sobrevivir antes que quedarse a luchar una batalla perdida.

* * *

**_Minutos después…_**

Los jinetes de wyvern rápidamente rodearon el fuerte al aterrizar. Un grupo permaneció sobrevolando el área, mientras el resto se desmontó y se dirigieron a la entrada. Por órdenes del General Narcian permanecieron atrás, dejándole que él manejase todo. No iba a permitir que ninguno de sus soldados rasos fuera a apoderarse de la gloria que era suya por derecho.

\- Ya no tienen a dónde escapar. Salgan de ahí ahora, y les prometo una muerte rápida y sin dolor. – advirtió mientras ponía la mano para desenfundar su espada.

No obstante, no tuvo que hacerlo, ya que las puertas del fuerte se abrieron por sí solas, dejando salir al grupo de soldados hyruleanos que se habían atrincherado adentro. Aunque todavía llevaban sus armas, estaban extrañamente pasivos, sin dar indicios de querer seguir peleando.

Y para su gran sorpresa, de entre todos ellos, apareció a quien estaban buscando. La Princesa Zelda caminó hacia él, con una expresión muy seria y un paso firme que no denotaba el miedo que debería tener alguien que estaba a punto de ser capturada por el enemigo.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿mis ojos están viendo a la Princesa Zelda en persona? Qué gran visión de belleza, los rumores no le han hecho justicia.

\- Lamento no sentirme halagada, considerando que están invadiendo mi reino. – replicó. La voz, a pesar de ser joven, cargaba un tono que denotaba una extraña madurez.

\- Deberá disculparme, Alteza, órdenes son órdenes. – replicó él, tratando de ser lo más cortés posible. – Ahora, si es tan amable de acompañarme…

\- Si los acompaño, ¿me da su palabra de que dejarán de pelear? – preguntó Zelda. – Si es a mí a quien buscan, no veo razón para seguir derramando sangre.

Narcian tuvo que contenerse el impulso de resoplar. Era una jovencita muy hermosa, pero extremadamente ingenua. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que estaban en guerra? ¿Creía acaso que estaba en posición de negociar con ellos, que habían hecho pedazos a sus fuerzas?

Aun así, aquel día se sentía con ganas de ser amable. Una mentirilla serviría para que obedeciera, y después simplemente podía deshacerse de sus caballeritos cuando no estuviese mirando.

\- Por supuesto que la tiene. Ni yo ni mis soldados les tocaremos un pelo a sus caballeros, si acepta venir sin oponer resistencia.

\- En tal caso… – La princesa comenzó a caminar, extendiendo las manos para que pudieran atarlas…

… y en cuanto estuvo a punto de hacerlo, una naginata se materializó en ellas, y tuvo que pegar un salto hacia atrás para evitar ser decapitado. A su vez, los caballeros hyruleanos echaron mano de sus propias armas y comenzaron a atacar a los soldados de Narcian.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios!

\- De verdad no creían que me iba a entregar tan fácilmente, ¿o sí? – dijo la princesa, adoptando una postura de combate con su naginata.

Narcian gruñó entre dientes. Nadie le había dicho que la Princesa Zelda era una experta en combate ni mucho menos. Después tendría algunas palabras con los espías por haber fallado en entregarles ese pequeñísimo detalle.

\- ¡Mátenlos, mátenlos a todos! – ordenó, mientras corría para volver a montarse en su wyvern.

Sus lacayos inmediatamente obedecieron, pero en el tiempo que él tardó en regresar a su montura, los caballeros hyruleanos lograron acabar con varios de ellos. Algunos fueron la milla extra y atacaron arrojándoles sus lanzas como jabalinas a los wyverns, para herirlos y que no pudieran volver a volar. Tuvo que darles crédito por ese ingenio y por la precisión con las que las arrojaron, pero desafortunadamente para ellos, les superaban ampliamente en número y eso no lo podían cambiar.

\- ¡Ataquen, idiotas, no dejen a ninguno de ellos con vida! ¡Y a la princesa, tenemos que llevarla con vida, pero no dijeron nada de llevarla ilesa!

De vuelta otra vez sobre su wyvern, Narcian se alejó para observar la carnicería. O más bien, lo que esperaba que fuese una carnicería, ya que los caballeros hyruleanos opusieron una resistencia mucho mayor de lo que él podría haber anticipado. Incluso ante la desventaja numérica, no retrocedían un ápice ante ellos.

Incluso la princesa parecía pelear con una ferocidad inusual, algo extraño para alguien de su posición. Los espías berneses deberían haber sabido que era capaz de algo así. Si las cosas seguían de ese modo, tal vez él tendría que intervenir.

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Qué es eso de allá?

Desviando la atención por un momento de la batalla que ocurría debajo de él, Narcian observó por sus lentes prismáticos. Mientras ellos estaban peleando, un caballo se alejaba rápidamente de allí, cargando a dos personas, una de las cuales iba inusualmente cubierta.

Como si no deseara ser vista o reconocida.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – dijo mirando hacia la figura que se alejaba, y después hacia la batalla que tenía debajo. Vio como la princesa empalaba a uno de sus lacayos con su naginata y de un sacudón lo arrojaba hacia un lado. Después volvió a mirar hacia la figura ecuestre que se alejaba, aparentemente en dirección a los bosques del noroeste.

¿Acaso los caballeros estaban peleando para darle tiempo para escapar? ¿Por qué lo harían? A menos que…

\- ¡Escuchen, dejo esto en sus manos! ¡Yo tengo que atender otros asuntos!

\- ¡Pero General Narcian…!

\- ¡Sin peros, idiotas, no olviden que mis órdenes son absolutas! ¡Vamos!

Y dicho eso, espoleó a su wyvern, que aleteando con fuerza se fue a volar en dirección al jinete que estaba huyendo. Ahí estaba pasando algo muy extraño, y su instinto le decía que tenía que ir a averiguar qué era. Si ese grupo de caballeros estaba peleando para darle tiempo a alguien más para escapar, solo podría haber sido para una persona importante.

\- Ingenioso, por un momento me hicieron caer en su engaño. Pero no lo suficiente. Hm-hm-hm.

Les daba crédito por haber sido lo bastante astutos para ejecutar un plan como ese. Cualquiera que fuese lo bastante hábil para traspasar a la guardia del General Narcian debía ser alguien verdaderamente excepcional. Tal vez fuese alguien capaz de proveerle de entretenimiento.

* * *

**_Más adelante en el camino…_**

Link y Zelda afortunadamente encontraron poca resistencia durante el trayecto. Algunas tropas bernesas que seguían en el área alcanzaron a verlos y trataron de perseguirlos. Queriendo evitar conflictos innecesarios, Link se mantuvo enfocado en guiar a su montura por el sendero mientras Zelda utilizaba su magia para protegerlos a ambos y distraer a sus enemigos hasta que lograban salir del peligro, así fuera solo momentáneamente.

El único lado positivo era que los caballeros wyvern de Bern parecían estar demasiado ocupados en conquistar el castillo como para fijarse en ellos, y el grupo que habían dejado atrás en el fuerte no se había percatado de su escape hasta ese momento, al menos en apariencia. Una vez que alcanzaran los Bosques Perdidos estarían a salvo de los ojos de cualquier jinete volador, pero hasta entonces, tenían que ir con cuidado.

\- ¿Estamos muy lejos? – preguntó Link, con la vista fija en una colina boscosa. Si llegaban allí podrían tomar un pequeño respiro lejos de los ojos del enemigo.

\- Ya no falta mucho. – dijo Zelda, observando el mapa. – Una vez que crucemos esa colina, todo será cuesta abajo, y luego de atravesar la pradera habremos llegado a la entrada secreta.

Link quiso sentir alivio, pero desgraciadamente, por experiencia sabía que no podía confiarse. Por muy a salvo que se sintiera en ese momento, mientras siguieran a campo abierto eso podría cambiar de un segundo a otro.

Y con toda certeza, mientras iban ascendiendo escucharon un aleteo acercándoseles velozmente. Zelda miró por encima del hombro y su temor se vio confirmado cuando vio que se trataba de uno de los caballeros wyvern de Bern. Aunque no podía distinguir bien al jinete, el reptil alado de color negro ciertamente le daba un aspecto bastante intimidatorio al sobrevolar encima de ellos.

\- ¡Link! – exclamó la princesa.

\- ¡Lo sé! – replicó él, espoleando a su caballo para que corriera más rápido y se alejaran.

Lamentablemente sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Zelda vio cómo el jinete del wyvern alzaba una espada en alto y comenzaba a descender en picada apuntándoles con ella. Zelda intentó levantar una barrera mágica para repelerlo, pero en esa posición se le hizo muy difícil apuntar, y el wyvern fue más rápido en ponerse a tiro, antes de que un rayo de energía oscura saliera disparado hacia ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado!

La barrera de Zelda logró desviar el primer ataque, pero a este le siguió rápidamente un segundo. No los golpeó a ellos, pero sí le dio al caballo en su retaguardia, y este al recibir el impacto corcoveó y lanzó a sus jinetes fuera de su lomo.

El caballero y la princesa cayeron sobre la colina, pero afortunadamente no se lastimaron al caer. Con su corcel corriendo fuera de control, los dos jóvenes vieron cómo se acercaba su agresor, y finalmente pudieron echarle una buena mirada cuando se desmontó de su wyvern.

Iba vestido con una armadura púrpura de caballero. Aparentaba unos treinta años, y su cabello castaño caía en un fleco de lado que parecía intencionalmente bien arreglado. Tenía una expresión bastante arrogante en el rostro, que solo se vio acentuada cuando hizo un ademán de apartarse el flequillo.

\- Espero que esta vez no sea un engaño. Es mucho mejor pensar que ahora estoy apreciando tu belleza genuinamente, y no la ilusión de una impostora.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Zelda, incorporándose y tratando de no dejarse intimidar.

\- Mis disculpas, alteza. No fue mi intención atacarla tan agresivamente. – dijo haciendo una falsa reverencia. – Tiene usted el honor de hablar con el General Narcian, uno de los tres Lores Draconianos de Bern. Ahora, si es tan amable de acompañarme…

\- Ella no irá contigo a ningún lado. – intervino Link, colocándose entre Zelda y Narcian, ya con la espada desenvainada.

\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – dijo Narcian. – ¿Un mocoso se atreve a desafiarme?

\- Soy un Caballero de la Trifuerza. – declaró Link. – Mi deber es proteger a la princesa con mi vida si es necesario.

\- ¿Es una broma, un niño como tú? No me hagas reír. – replicó Narcian con desdén. – Ya vencimos a varios de los tuyos, así que ahórranos molestias a ambos y apártate de mi camino. Si lo haces tal vez puedas conservar todas tus extremidades.

En respuesta, Link simplemente alzó su espada y se lanzó a atacar a Narcian. Este se sorprendió brevemente, pero no tardó en echar mano de la suya para bloquearlo, y su sonrisa arrogante se desvaneció, reemplazada por una mueca de fastidio.

\- Niño impertinente, ¡te enseñaré a respetar!

Narcian empujó a Link hacia atrás con su espada, aprovechándose de ser un poco más grande de constitución. A pesar de todo, Link apenas retrocedió e inmediatamente comenzó a contraatacar forzándolo a ponerse a la defensiva con varios tajos rápidos y fuertes. Narcian simplemente retrocedió moviendo su espada con elegancia para bloquearlos usando una sola mano, y pronto su fastidio dio paso a una media sonrisa.

\- Vaya, vaya, puedo ver que tienes algo de habilidad, mocoso. Esto será interesante, hm-hm-hm.

Alzó de nuevo su espada, y esta vez Link pudo ver cómo aparecían en la hija unas runas de color púrpura. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que fuera, instintivamente alzó el escudo para protegerse, haciendo que volaran unas chispas de energía púrpura cuando la hoja chocó contra él.

\- ¡Link, no dejes que te toque esa espada! – exclamó Zelda. – ¡La hoja está imbuida con magia oscura!

\- ¿Magia oscura? – exclamó Link, bloqueando otro tajo de Narcian, cuya sonrisa ahora había adoptado un tinte más… psicótico.

\- La princesa es muy inteligente, pero su inteligencia no te salvará, mocoso. – dijo Narcian. – De una u otra forma, ella vendrá conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué desean llevársela? ¿Qué es lo que pretende Bern con ella? – preguntó Link, tratando de ganar tiempo.

\- El Rey Desmond ordenó que sea capturada. Eso para mí es razón más que suficiente; soy un soldado leal después de todo. – replicó el general, antes de reiniciar su ataque.

Mientras los dos continuaban su duelo, Zelda se quedaba simplemente observando, insegura de qué hacer. Estaba muy confundida con todo lo que había sucedido, y la revelación de que el rey Desmond había ordenado que fuese capturada no hizo sino agravar sus preocupaciones.

Estaban a poca distancia de la entrada a los Bosques Perdidos, pero si Narcian los veía entrar y los seguía no tendría sentido alguno. Tenían que encontrar la forma de librarse de él y escapar sin ser vistos, aunque sería algo difícil ahora que tenían que huir a pie.

Link brevemente logró tomar el control de la pelea y comenzó a atacar de nuevo a Narcian, esta vez dando cortes elevados que pasaban peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Narcian. Un par de ocasiones la hoja pareció cortarle unos diminutos cabellos, y en cierta ocasión le rozaron una de las mejillas, momento que Link instantáneamente aprovechó para propinarle un golpe con la punta del escudo al estómago.

\- ¡Umph!

Narcian cayó hacia atrás y se frotó en el estómago donde lo habían golpeado, mientras Link observaba expectante, todavía con la espada y el escudo preparados. Al ponerse de pie, sin embargo, Narcian se tocó la mejilla, que Zelda pudo ver estaba chorreando una pequeña mancha roja. Las pupilas del General Wyvern se contrajeron al instante, y sus facciones se transfiguraron lentamente a una mueca de pura furia.

\- Sangre… maldito mocoso. ¿Te atreves a dañar mi hermoso y perfecto rostro? – dijo apretando los dientes. – ¡LO VAS A PAGAR!

Y sin avisar se lanzó en un feroz asalto otra vez contra Link. Las chispas de energía oscura que desprendía su espada se intensificaron y Zelda se dio cuenta que tenía que actuar rápido. Ese hombre no era como los soldados de tres al cuarto que habían enfrentado antes. Rápidamente miró hacia el otro lado de la colina, y empezó a elaborar un plan para poder escapar de su agresor. Sería solo cuestión de segundos, y si fallaba, estarían perdidos.

Link se defendió valientemente, pero Narcian no dejaba de presionarlo, y en medio del fragor de la batalla, no se percataba de que con cada golpe que daba, la hoja de Narcian agrietaba la suya, acercándose peligrosamente. Hasta que finalmente, con un golpe certero, la punta de la espada de Link voló por los aires y fue a enterrarse a varios metros de donde estaban, para su gran shock.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡Ya te tengo!

Narcian volvió a atacar. Aun con la espada rota Link trató de defenderse, pero el general aprovechó un descuido para darle una patada y desviar su escudo, y eso le permitió abrir un hueco en su defensa para poder insertar su propia hoja.

\- ¡Argh! – Link apenas alcanzó a apartarse y evitó que el golpe fuera fatal, pero la hoja logró hacerle un corte profundo en el costado, donde su armadura no lo protegía. Tomando ventaja de esto, Narcian le dio otra patada, asegurándose de darle justo donde acababa de infligir la herida y lo hizo caer. De inmediato levantó su espada.

\- Fuiste un digno oponente, muchachito, pero ahora, conocerás tu destino. ¡Hm-hm-hm!

\- ¡NO! – exclamó Zelda.

Ya no pudo resistir más. Mientras Narcian estaba ocupado celebrando su triunfo, Zelda generaba en sus manos un par de esferas de energía sagrada. Arrojó la primera hacia la mano que Narcian tenía levantada, haciendo que la hoja saliera volando fuera de ella y cayera a varios metros de allí.

\- Qué demo-¡argh! – Antes de poder decir otra palabra, Zelda le arrojó la segunda esfera, esta vez directamente hacia el rostro. El impacto provocó un resplandor que le cegó momentáneamente y le hizo retroceder.

El wyvern que aguardaba a su jinete se descontroló y trató de acudir en su ayuda, pero Zelda levantó una barrera defensiva, y este chocó contra ella de frente, aunque se desmoronó. Sin perder tiempo, la princesa corrió hacia donde estaba su caballero y le ayudó a levantarse.

\- Link, ¿estás bien?

\- Ah… sí, eso creo. Princesa, tenemos que…

\- Lo sé. – dijo ella. – Sujeta mi mano. Nos sacaré a ambos de aquí.

Link agarró la mano de la princesa con fuerza, mientras esta recitaba un breve cántico para invocar un hechizo. Según las leyendas, el Viento de Farore era capaz de guiar a cualquiera que llamase a la diosa para que le mostrara el camino, y lo llevara hacia donde necesitaba ir.

\- Viento de Farore, Diosa del Valor, llévame hacia la entrada de los Bosques Perdidos, lejos de nuestro enemigo. ¡Ahora!

Alzando su mano hacia el cielo, una corriente de energía espiral de color verde los rodeó a ambos. Brevemente Zelda alcanzó a ver a Narcian recuperando la vista y tratando de correr hacia ellos, pero antes que los alcanzara, fueron absorbidos por un torbellino de tonos verdes. Era una sensación desagradable, como si fuese atrapada y jalada forzosamente a través de una estrecha tubería, comprimiéndole cada músculo del cuerpo, y sentirse dando vueltas sin rumbo aparente.

Su única esperanza era tener claro su destino y que fuese suficiente para escapar del peligro.

**…**

Un minuto después, aunque a ella le pareció mucho más, ambos aterrizaron de nuevo en el suelo. No pudieron mantener el equilibrio y ambos terminaron yéndose de bruces apenas tocaron tierra. Ignorando el sabor de tierra y hierba húmeda que le quedó en los labios, Zelda se puso de pie y empezó a mirar a todos lados, tratando de ver dónde estaba.

Por encima del hombro vio que habían aterrizado al otro lado de la colina, y la arboleda que daba hacia la entrada de los Bosques Perdidos estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia de ellos.

\- Link… ¿Link? – dijo tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- Ugh… ay. – se quejó el chico, sujetándose el costado donde Narcian lo había herido.

Zelda pudo echarle un vistazo a la herida: aunque no fuera para amenazar su vida, no sabía qué efectos podría tener esa espada encantada con magia oscura, así que lo mejor era tratarla lo más pronto posible.

\- Tengo que sacarte de aquí. Apóyate en mí, vamos. – suplicó Zelda.

Aun algo desorientado, Link pasó su brazo por los hombros de la princesa, mientras esta le ayudaba a caminar hacia el bosque. Verificando de nuevo el mapa, vio que estaban en el lugar correcto y pronto podrían escapar de la vista del enemigo.

Zelda alcanzó a oír el aleteo de un wyvern muy cerca de donde estaba, posiblemente Narcian se hubiera recuperado o estuviese llamando en busca de apoyo. De inmediato apretó el paso y se ocultó entre los árboles, tomando el sendero marcado y alejándose lo más rápido posible. Por supuesto, esto no fue una tarea sencilla, ya que Link pesaba más que ella y lo que fuese que le había hecho esa espada parecía haberlo debilitado.

\- Aguanta, Link. Solo un poco más.

\- Zelda…

Cuando habían caminado un buen trecho, Zelda los ocultó a ambos al pie de un gran árbol hueco. Pasaron unos minutos y efectivamente, escucharon los gritos de varios soldados berneses que empezaban a ingresar al bosque.

\- ¡No pueden haber ido muy lejos! ¡Búsquenlos, recuerden nuestras órdenes!

Zelda se tensó, e involuntariamente abrazó a Link de manera protectora. No obstante, mientras no hicieran ningún ruido estarían a salvo. No había forma de que los soldados de Bern supieran el camino que tenían que seguir, y si seguían caminando sin rumbo, o terminarían volviendo a la entrada sin darse cuenta, o quedarían atrapados bajo el hechizo del bosque, que condenaba a las almas de quienes lo invadían a vagar por toda la eternidad sin encontrar una forma de salir. Esa era una de las defensas naturales que protegía la Villa Kakariko, después de todo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no oyeron voces ni pasos cerca de ellos. Zelda se asomó para asegurarse de que no había más soldados en las cercanías, y le indicó a Link que era seguro. Por fin parecía que podrían tener un respiro.

\- Link… déjame ver esa herida. – dijo agachándose para examinarla.

\- No es nada, no me cortó demasiado, aunque me sigue ardiendo. – replicó él.

\- Es lógico. – dijo Zelda, abriendo ligeramente la tela rasgada para verla mejor.

La princesa tuvo que reprimir las ganas de vomitar cuando la pudo ver de cerca: la sangre que brotaba había tomado un tono púrpura y se había puesto espesa sin terminar de coagularse para cauterizar la herida. El efecto residual de la magia negra lo estaba impidiendo, y Zelda imaginó que la intención de la magia con la que estaba imbuida la hoja de Narcian era precisamente debilitar al oponente haciendo que se desangrara lentamente.

Con mucho cuidado, Zelda llevó las manos hacia el costado de Link, y se concentró para acumular algo de energía sagrada en ellos. No tenía mucha experiencia todavía en hechizos de curación, pero al menos podía hacer algo para que la herida de Link sanara más rápido. Después de todo, todavía tenían que llegar a su destino.

\- Puede que esto moleste un poco, Link, pero tengo que purgar la energía oscura de tu herida. ¿Listo? – le advirtió.

Link asintió, y cerró los ojos en preparación. La energía en la mano de Zelda comenzó a resplandecer más intensamente mientras se irradiaba hacia la herida de Link. Poco a poco las manchas púrpuras fueron desapareciendo, y la herida lentamente se fue cerrando, aunque dejó una marca más que evidente como resultado una vez que terminó de sellarse, una que difícilmente desaparecería en un futuro cercano.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Mejor. Gracias, princesa. – replicó él. – Deberíamos descansar un momento. Todavía tenemos que llegar a la Villa Kakariko después de todo.

Zelda asintió, y sin decir ni una palabra más, ambos se sentaron al pie del árbol hueco, más que listos para recuperar el aliento tras esa desagradable huida. Ya de momento no podían hacer más nada excepto reponer sus fuerzas, y aunque habían perdido su caballo durante su escape, por lo menos la travesía por el bosque se les haría más ligera yendo a pie.

Observando hacia arriba, a la escasa luz que se filtraba por las copas de los árboles, la mente de Zelda comenzó a volar de nuevo hacia todas las interrogantes que la agobiaban. ¿Qué había sucedido en Bern? ¿Por qué el Rey Desmond había ordenado un ataque contra Hyrule tan repentinamente? ¿Y qué habría pensado el Príncipe Zephiel de todo lo que estaba sucediendo?

\- "Espero poder hablar con él. Seguro que piensa igual que yo; una guerra entre nuestras naciones no tiene sentido. Después de todo, él fue quien habló de que fuésemos aliados una vez que ambos ascendiéramos al trono."

Por ahora, no tenía forma de conseguir las respuestas. Lo mejor era centrarse en su objetivo inmediato: llegar a la Villa Kakariko y luego atravesar la frontera para llegar a Lycia. Una vez que tuviesen la fuerza para repeler el conflicto, lo siguiente sería ir directamente con el Rey Desmond y el Príncipe Zephiel para averiguar qué había detrás de este ataque.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos, aquí estamos nuevamente. Bien, ahora sí ya está en marcha la historia como tal. Quienes leyeron la versión original, habrán notado que el cambio mayor en este capítulo fueron las escenas agregadas para darle a Impa un rol un poco más significativo. La idea de que ella actúe como señuelo está basada en el capítulo cuarto del prólogo de Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, donde hay que desviar la atención del enemigo sacrificando a una unidad. Aquí invertí un poco la cosa: que todos los demás se quedaran atrás para que Zelda y Link pudiera escapar.

Como he dicho anteriormente, esta historia seguirá el esquema de trama tradicional de Fire Emblem, donde usualmente al inicio se muestra la nación del protagonista (que suele ser el príncipe heredero) bajo un asedio, forzándolo a escapar e irse al exilio en busca de aliados para eventualmente regresar y retomarla. Lo que haré será incorporar elementos de la mitología de Zelda, ocasionalmente reemplazando o fusionándolos con algunos existentes en la saga de FE donde sean compatibles, como habrán podido notar con la narración inicial del capítulo. En sí, para la historia antigua lo que hice fue combinar los trasfondos de A Link to the Past y los Fire Emblem de Elibe, donde los héroes de estos títulos fueron parte de los sabios y los caballeros que lucharon en la guerra por la Trifuerza. Y para que no haya complicación en cuestiones geográficas, solo imaginen que Hyrule se encuentra en el centro del continente de Elibe como se muestra en los juegos (vayan a la wiki o donde sea que aparezca el mapa) y que al sur de este, desconectado de la tierra principal, se encuentran unas grandes islas que representarían las tierras de Holodrum y Labrynna, ambas bajo la protección de Hyrule para efectos de esta historia. Esas también serán visitadas en su momento, junto con las demás naciones.

Ahora algunos puntos respecto a los personajes. Obviamente, a pesar de que Link y Zelda son los protagonistas principales, la plantilla de los personajes de Fire Emblem es mucho mayor, así que la casi totalidad del ejército aliado de nuestros protagonistas provendrá de aquí, pero siempre que tenga una oportunidad de insertar a alguno de la saga de Zelda a las filas lo haré. Especialmente siendo que la saga de Fire Emblem no es lo que se dice muy… abierta a meter personajes no-humanos (siendo los Manaketes que se convierten en dragones, o los Laguz que se convierten en animales de Path of Radiance y Radiant Dawn de las pocas excepciones) por lo cual tengo ya algunas ideas de cómo utilizar a algunas de las razas como los Zoras o los Gorons. Y algo más: la regla dorada de nosotros los jugadores de Fire Emblem suele ser "no dejar morir a nadie en mis filas". Por mucho que me duela, mucho del desarrollo de esta historia vendrá precisamente de los sacrificios y de los aliados y amigos que terminen cayendo por el camino, para mostrar el impacto de la guerra (empezando aquí mismo, como pudieron ver). Así que bajo toda mi responsabilidad, asumo el riesgo de represalias porque termine matando a algún personaje con el que se encariñen.

Y ya, supongo que es todo lo que me queda por decir. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño inicio. Como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demás, todo es bienvenido. ¡Nos veremos en el próximo!


	3. ¡Escape! - Cruzando las fronteras

**La Leyenda de Zelda: El Emblema de Fuego**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**_"_****_Tras el ataque al Castillo de Hyrule, la Princesa Zelda y su guardaespaldas, Sir Link de Ordon, se vieron obligados a escapar por órdenes del rey y la reina. Sin embargo, su huida se vio intervenida por el General Narcian, uno de los tres Lores Draconianos de Bern. El sacrificio de la Comandante Impa de los caballeros de Hyrule, y la reacción rápida de la princesa los salvó a ambos y les permitió huir hacia los Bosques Perdidos, continuando hacia la Villa Kakariko como lo habían planeado._**

**_Sin embargo, durante su escapada, a los agresores de Bern se les escapó una intrigante revelación: les habían ordenado capturar a la heredera de Hyrule con vida. Dichas palabras resuenan en la mente de Zelda sin parar. ¿Por qué desean capturarla viva en vez de eliminarla? ¿Qué es lo que hay detrás de esta invasión?_**

**_Una vez llegados a su destino, Link y Zelda se detienen para descansar, antes de prepararse para el siguiente trecho de su viaje. Por ahora en Kakariko se encuentran a salvo, pero no pueden permanecer allí para siempre. Ambos aún deben llegar a Lycia, para poder reunirse con sus aliados…"_**

* * *

**(== ****Capítulo 2: ¡Escape! – Cruzando las fronteras. ==)**

* * *

**_Villa Kakariko…_**

En otras circunstancias, una visita a la Villa Kakariko habría resultado un viaje muy placentero para Zelda. Ya había estado allí un par de veces cuando era niña, para lecciones de historia sobre el clan Sheikah que le había impartido Impa personalmente. Sin embargo, con lo que tuvieron que pasar para poder llegar, empezando por haber sido atacados, perder su montura y provisiones en la refriega, y luego tener que atravesar el bosque a pie para llegar antes del anochecer, fue un verdadero alivio llegar antes de que cayera la noche.

Al menos en cuestión de alojamiento no tenían que preocuparse, pues Impa había dejado una llave protegida con un encantamiento ilusorio bajo la alfombra de su antigua casa, para que Zelda pudiese encontrarla. Así pudieron al menos tener un techo donde dormir esa noche para luego abastecerse un poco en la mañana.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, Zelda apenas pudo dormir. Las imágenes del asedio al castillo, de sus padres al despedirse de ellos, y de Link luchando por protegerla y saliendo herido la hicieron despertarse varias veces. Sumado a la incertidumbre de no saber qué fue de Impa luego de que se quedó atrás haciéndose pasar por ella, difícilmente podría conciliar el sueño con tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Cuando se percató de que solo faltaban dos horas para el amanecer, decidió simplemente quedarse despierta y esperar a que el sol saliera.

\- "Diosas, si escuchan mis plegarias… por favor protejan a mis padres y a Impa, dondequiera que estén."

Esa sola plegaria fue lo único que ocupó la mente de la princesa. Eso y la esperanza de que volvería a verlos más temprano que tarde fue lo único que le impidió caer en la desesperación. Sabía que no podía permitirse eso, ni por su familia ni por su pueblo. Tenía que ser fuerte pasara lo que pasara si quería llegar a ver el final de ese conflicto.

**…**

A la salida del sol, había dos cosas por hacer. Primero, como su caballo había escapado, y en las alforjas de la silla se encontraban la mayor parte de sus suministros, se habían quedado sin mucho dinero salvo el que llevaban encima. Link había dicho el día anterior que se encargaría de eso, aunque todavía no tenía idea de qué tendría en mente.

Lo otro, que Zelda había decidido era igualmente importante, era encontrar un mensajero que estuviese dispuesto a enviar la noticia de su llegada a Lycia. La mala noticia, no había muchos disponibles, o que estuvieran muy dispuestos a salir y arriesgar el pellejo con las tropas de Bern aguardando allá afuera. Y Zelda tampoco tenía mucho dinero para ofrecerles.

No tenía forma de hacerle llegar su mensaje a Lord Uther en Ostia. La alternativa tendría que ser llegarles de sorpresa y esperar lo mejor. Eso además implicaba que tendría que cruzar la frontera sin ser descubierta.

\- "Si no podemos enviar mensajes, lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es prepararnos para el viaje." – pensó Zelda. – "Y para eso, lo primero es conseguir dinero y provisiones."

Zelda decidió esperar a que Link despertara, y luego irían a la casa de empeño de la aldea. Seguramente allí habría alguien que estuviese dispuesto a comprar algunas alhajas u objetos que valieran algo, y con eso podrían conseguir lo que necesitaban para el viaje.

Cuando Link finalmente se despertó, su tranquilidad duró poco, ya que por la ventana de la casa vieron algo de jaleo en la entrada de la aldea. La gente estaba empezando a aglomerarse por alguna razón, y los dos de inmediato salieron a ver.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

Pronto se hizo evidente que había llegado otro par de visitantes. Al principio Zelda y Link sintieron algo de miedo de pensar que sus enemigos podrían haberlos seguido hasta ese lugar, pero afortunadamente, resultó que no era el caso. Aunque el miedo pronto hizo sitio a la preocupación cuando se percataron de quienes eran los recién llegados.

\- Hasta aquí llegué, Kent amigo mío… es mejor que continúes sin mí.

\- No seas melodramático, Sain.

Se trataba de dos hombres jóvenes, a quienes reconocieron como parte del grupo que los había estado escoltando. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello verde sujeto con una banda, mientras su compañero, que intentaba ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, era pelirrojo, y ambos usaban armaduras cuyo tono hacía juego con su respectivo cabello. Ninguno de los dos tenía buen aspecto; tenían muchas marcas de golpes y heridas, que seguramente habían sido resultado de la batalla que habían tenido.

\- Ah, dichosos mis ojos… que ven a la princesa Zelda… – dijo el de verde, en cuanto se percató de que los estaban viendo. Su compañero rápidamente hizo lo propio.

\- Su Alteza, gracias a las Diosas que se encuentra a salvo. – dijo respetuosamente el pelirrojo.

\- Qué alivio… – agregó el verde, sonriendo tontamente y con voz cansina. – Podré morir en paz… grabándome la imagen de su belleza en mi mente…

\- No exageres. – lo regañó su compañero, sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente. – Discúlpenlo, está algo desorientado por sus heridas, y no hemos comido nada decente desde ayer.

\- Eso podemos arreglarlo. – dijo Zelda. – Llevémoslo a la posada para que pueda descansar y curar sus heridas. Link, si eres tan amable de buscar algo que pueda comer.

Link asintió e inmediatamente regresó a la casa de Impa. Afortunadamente todavía tenían algo de la cena de anoche, y con suerte serviría para aplacar el hambre de los pobres caballeros.

Aunque no tenía idea de cómo habrían llegado, Zelda sabía que podrían darle alguna noticia. Pero antes de interrogarlo, lo primero era curarles las heridas y asegurarse que no corrieran peligro alguno.

**…**

No había mucho para compartir, pero los caballeros estaban tan agotados y hambrientos que ninguno de los dos se quejó por comer un par de panes con trozos de carne seca. Afortunadamente, la comida sirvió para ayudarles a ambos a recuperar las fuerzas, lo suficiente como para presentarse formalmente.

El pelirrojo se llamaba Kent, y su compañero Sain. Link los conocía a ambos de vista, aunque jamás había hablado con ellos ya que eran de una generación de caballeros unos cuatro años mayor que él.

Los dos comían con mucho apetito, especialmente Sain, que después que le curaron las heridas, devoraba un gran trozo de carne seca tan rápido que era sorprendente que no rompiera las normas de la etiqueta.

\- No comas tan rápido, podrías atragantarte. – se quejaba Kent.

\- Ah, ¿de qué te quejas? – replicó Sain. – Uff, tiene usted mi gratitud, princesa. Me ha salvado de las garras de la muerte.

\- No tienes por qué agradecerme nada. – dijo Zelda. – Esto solo lo tenemos gracias a la bondad de la gente de la Villa Kakariko.

\- Jaja, hermosa y modesta, es usted un ángel enviado de los cielos.

\- Sain, compórtate, ¿quieres? – dijo Kent. – De cualquier manera, nos alegra que esté a salvo. No fue fácil encontrar el camino para llegar aquí y reunirnos con usted.

\- Si no les molesta que les pregunte, ¿cómo fueron a parar tan lejos? – intervino Link. – ¿No se suponía que estaban combatiendo con la Comandante Impa y los demás?

El rostro de Kent volvió a ensombrecerse. Sain pareció darse cuenta de esto y a modo de apoyo, le colocó la mano sobre el hombro, adoptando también una expresión seria. El pelirrojo parecía dudar, pero entonces la princesa se puso de pie, mirándolo severamente.

\- Por favor… lo que sea que haya sucedido, es mejor que me lo digan. – dijo Zelda.

El pelirrojo suspiró antes de contestar. – Los Caballeros Wyvern de Bern nos tenían totalmente acorralados. La Comandante Impa y los demás lucharon con valor, pero eran demasiados para nosotros. Al final solo quedábamos nosotros tres.

\- Durante todo el combate utilizó su magia para mantener la ilusión y atacar al mismo tiempo. – agregó Sain. – Fue un verdadero milagro que durase tanto tiempo, pero sirvió para mantener al enemigo bien ocupado, hasta que ustedes lograron escapar. Debieron haberla visto, fue asombroso.

\- Pero al final estaba exhausta y no pudo más. – prosiguió Kent. – Nos ordenó que huyéramos, y luego utilizó un hechizo explosivo para crear una cortina de humo y cubrir nuestra retirada.

\- Una forma amable de decir, la explosión nos hizo volar lejos del campo de batalla. – comentó Sain, y luego comenzó a frotarse su parte posterior. – Todavía me duelen un poco las sentaderas luego de ese aterrizaje, auch.

Kent le dirigió una mirada severa a su compañero, que se rio nerviosamente a modo de disculpa. Evidentemente, por la situación en la que estaban no pudo darles un aterrizaje más cómodo a ambos. Su prioridad era que lograsen salir de allí con vida.

\- El punto es, la Comandante nos salvó a ambos. – prosiguió Sain, luego del incómodo silencio. – Yo estaba herido y ya no podía seguir peleando, así que me convertiría en un lastre. Antes de sacarnos por la fuerza del campo de batalla, nos dijo que, si podíamos, nos reuniéramos con ustedes.

\- Entonces… ¿no saben qué fue de ella? ¿Acaso…?

Zelda no se atrevió a decir la palabra, pero por las expresiones de Sain y Kent, claramente sabían lo que intentaba transmitir. Los dos caballeros se miraron uno al otro, como meditando cuál sería la mejor respuesta, pero ninguno estaba seguro de qué decir.

\- No la vimos morir, pero no estamos seguros de que haya sobrevivido. – dijo Kent, sabiendo que no podía endulzar las palabras para suavizar el impacto.

\- Tampoco de que haya muerto. – agregó Sain, claramente esforzándose por sonar más optimista que su compañero. – Aun superada en número, la Comandante no se habría dejado caer sin dar al menos una buena pelea. Eso lo sabemos todos.

Zelda involuntariamente se llevó la mano al pecho. Por un lado, la incertidumbre de no saber que fue de Impa todavía seguía allí, pero por el otro, esta se veía mitigada por la esperanza de que pudiera seguir con vida.

\- Esto es tan injusto. – dijo Kent, dando un ligero pero furioso golpe a la mesa. – ¡Debimos quedarnos allí para apoyarla hasta el final!

\- Kent, deja de culparte. – dijo Sain. – Sus órdenes fueron claras; debíamos alcanzar a Link y a la princesa para apoyarlos. Y aquí estamos, ¿no es así? Podemos al menos ayudarlos.

Link y Zelda observaron a los dos caballeros. Aunque claramente ambos estaban afectados por lo que había pasado, Sain intentaba ver el lado positivo de la situación para no dejarse ahogar por la culpa como Kent.

El guardaespaldas de la princesa sintió que debía decir algo para al menos aliviarle un poco la culpa al pelirrojo.

\- Bueno, tal vez entre cuatro estemos más seguros. Si es lo que la Comandante Impa hubiera querido, nos alegra que hayan podido alcanzarnos.

\- Así es. – corroboró Zelda. – No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre; tenemos que cruzar la frontera e ir a Lycia para pedir ayuda. Sain, Kent, ¿podemos contar con ustedes?

\- ¿Es una broma, Princesa? ¡Claro que sí! – dijo Sain con un tono jovial. – ¡Aquí está su galante caballero Sain, a sus órdenes! ¡Dígame lo que desea y… auch!

\- No hay necesidad de extenderse tanto. – intervino Kent, luego de darle un manotón por detrás de la cabeza. – Pero Sain tiene razón. Lo que necesite, no tiene más que pedirlo.

\- De acuerdo. – dijo Zelda. – Bien, creo que por ahora deberíamos aprovisionarnos para el viaje. Vamos a necesitar comida y armas.

\- ¡Déjelo en nuestras manos! – dijo Sain, alzando su puño triunfante. Kent por su parte se llevó una mano a la cara por la actitud excesivamente entusiasta de su compañero, y Link simplemente se rio por lo bajo.

* * *

**_Unas horas después…_**

Afortunadamente, Sain y Kent llevaban algo de dinero encima, de modo que pagar por las provisiones y armas no iba a ser un problema. Conseguir monturas, por otra parte, sería mucho más costoso, por lo que Zelda insistió en dejar en la casa de empeño algunas de sus alhajas para cubrir los gastos.

Para evitar un poco la atención indeseada, compraron algo de ropa para viajar. En el caso de Link, se compró una túnica de color azul claro que llevaba sobre su ropa blanca, luego de sacrificar su armadura y capa para obtener algo de dinero. Para no descuidar la protección, debajo de la túnica llevaba una cota de malla, y unas correas para llevar su escudo en la espalda.

La princesa se procuró algo de ropa modesta, un vestido azul y blanco bastante sencillo, y las únicas joyas que conservó fueron un colgante que decidió ocultar en su escote para evitar exhibirlo de más, y el anillo que la identificaba como miembro de la realeza. Este no destacaba demasiado, a no ser que la gente lo viera de cerca. A su vez, también usó un hechizo para teñirse su cabello rubio a un tono castaño oscuro, lo que la haría destacar todavía menos, especialmente desde lejos.

\- ¿Estás segura de que funcionará? – preguntó Link.

\- A veces, el mejor escondite es a plena vista. – declaró ella, usando unos mechones para cubrirse sus orejas hylianas. – Bien, ¿ya estamos listos?

\- Todavía no. – dijo Link. – Queda un último lugar por visitar.

Link levantó su espada. Se encontraba envainada, así que en ese momento no se notaba que estaba rota. Por fortuna su escudo había sobrevivido al encontronazo que tuvieron contra ese General Narcian, pero de igual manera necesitaba reemplazar su espada, aparte de conseguir armas para Sain y Kent. Eso significaba que su siguiente parada era, tal como les había recomendado Impa, en la fragua de la villa.

\- Princesa, Link, ya estamos de vuelta. – les llamó la voz de Kent.

\- De verdad lo sentimos, solo pudimos pagar dos caballos. – agregó Sain, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Los dos habían vuelto ya a lomos de las susodichas monturas. A diferencia de Link y Zelda, Sain y Kent se contentaron con ponerse unas capas de viaje para ocultar sus propias armaduras.

\- Aunque si lo desea, yo no tengo inconveniente en cederle el mío. – prosiguió Sain. – Será un viaje difícil, después de todo.

\- No te molestes. – aseguró la princesa. – Creo que al menos hasta que salgamos del bosque y volvamos al sendero puedo caminar.

\- También yo. – agregó Link. – Será mejor viajar un poco más ligero, así nos retrasaremos menos. Lo único que nos falta es comprar algunas armas. La Comandante dijo que viéramos al herrero del pueblo. ¿Alguien sabe dónde vive?

No se les hizo muy difícil encontrar el lugar. La única casa apartada del resto que se encontraba en una colina tenía una gran chimenea despidiendo humo, y se podían oír los golpes del martillo del herrero desde afuera. Evidentemente estaba trabajando muy duro.

Respirando profundo, Link cogió la aldaba de la puerta y golpeó un par de veces. Los martillazos adentro cesaron y un minuto después, salió a recibirlos un hombretón bastante corpulento. Su torso descubierto mostraba una fuerte constitución, enmarcada por unos tatuajes púrpuras en el hombro derecho y otro que le recorría el pectoral izquierdo. Tenía pelo, cejas pobladas y una espesa barba de un intenso color rojo, y sus ojos mostraban una mirada adusta que lo hacía bastante más intimidatorio.

\- ¿Qué desean con Zauz el herrero? – dijo con una voz profunda, muy acorde con su oficio y apariencia.

\- Ah, disculpe las molestias. – dijo Link, tratando de no perder el control, y pasándole su espada envainada. – Queríamos comprar algunas armas. También… me preguntaba si habría alguna forma de reparar esta.

La última parte la dijo alargándole a Zauz su espada envainada. El herrero la sacó de su funda, examinando la hoja rota detenidamente, y girándola desde varios ángulos antes de volverla a envainar y entregársela a su dueño.

\- Lo lamento, pero esta espada claramente fue rota por magia oscura, no es posible de reparar. Te convendría más reemplazarla.

\- *Silbido*, ¿lo supo con una sola mirada? – exclamó Sain sorprendido.

\- He sido herrero durante años. He forjado espadas desde antes de que cualquiera de ustedes naciera, y conozco todo lo que hay que saber sobre el daño que pueden sufrir. Siempre puedo ver cuándo es posible salvarlas y cuando es un caso perdido. – declaró como si fuese un hecho.

Link y Zelda intercambiaron miradas, al igual que Sain y Kent. El muchacho tenía cierto apego por su vieja espada, así que claramente el saber que no podría repararse era un duro golpe. Pero en su situación actual no podía permitirse desanimar por algo como eso, y si quería proteger a su princesa, tendría que reemplazar su arma.

\- Supongo que yo también necesitaré una espada nueva. – dijo Link. – ¿Tiene armas para mis compatriotas aquí?

\- Pueden entrar y verlas ustedes. – dijo apartándose para que pudieran pasar. – Si encuentran algo de su agrado, podremos negociar.

Una vez entraron, a Link le dio la impresión de que la tienda del herrero era más grande por dentro de lo que parecía desde afuera. Tenía varios estantes no solo repletos de espadas, sino también de lanzas, hachas, flechas, venablos y otras armas variadas. Podría fácilmente haber abastecido a un pequeño ejército con ellas, y se veían en excelente condición.

Mientras Kent se iba al estante de las espadas y elegía algunas cuidadosamente para ellos, Sain por su parte cogió una lanza larga acariciándole la punta como si fuese una interesante reliquia. El pelirrojo le dijo a su colega que era más apropiado que llevaran espadas, pero Sain insistió en que la lanza era más heroica y un caballero debía ser heroico. Kent resopló de resignación, pero le advirtió que tomase las cosas más en serio si no quería terminar atravesado de lado a lado.

Link entretanto seguía tanteando las espadas una por una. Había mucho de donde elegir, pero él estaba más acostumbrado a usar espadas largas de una mano junto con el escudo. No era adverso a usar espadas de mandoble o espadas cortas, pero cada una de esas tenía sus propios problemas, ya fuesen el peso de las primeras o el limitado alcance de las segundas. Por eso él prefería un arma mejor equilibrada en ambos aspectos.

Dado lo peligroso que podría ser el viaje, Kent había sugerido que sería mejor llevarse no una, sino dos de ellas, para tener una como reserva, y él estuvo de acuerdo. La primera que eligió fue una de acero templado muy similar a la que había utilizado hasta el día anterior. Esa era de plata, que era un poco más durable, pero una de acero tenía también su propia ventaja. Era un poco más ligera y fácil de blandir, aunque menos poderosa. Y por desgracia era la única que había de ese tipo, así que no pudo llevarse más.

Se detuvo de pronto al tocar otra que le llamó la atención. La hoja era igual que la espada que él usaba habitualmente, pero al levantarla se percató de que era un poco más pesada. Tanteando el filo notó además que no se sentía como el acero ordinario, y el tono ligeramente azulado daba a entender que tampoco era de plata. Tenía una cualidad bastante… única, por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- ¿Encontraste una espada de tu agrado? – le preguntó Zauz desde atrás, casi haciendo que se sobresaltara.

Sin perturbarse en lo más mínimo, el herrero dirigió la mirada hacia la espada que Link estaba tanteando, y un breve atisbo de sonrisa cruzó por su rostro.

\- Uno de mis mejores trabajos, si me permito decirlo. Quizás el mejor que haya hecho en toda mi vida.

\- Esta hoja tiene una textura extraña. – dijo Link. – Y es de un color inusual.

\- Es de una aleación inusual. – dijo Zauz. – Está hecha con una un mineral muy raro llamado azurina, que tiene la propiedad de repeler la magia oscura.

\- Me habría sido muy útil contra ese sujeto. – comentó Link recordando su confrontación con el General Narcian. Tomó la espada para verla más de cerca y seguir tanteándola, deslizando los dedos por la hendidura que se extendía desde la empuñadura hasta la punta. – ¿Cuánto cuesta?

\- Cien mil rupias. – dijo el herrero secamente.

Link se quedó con los ojos en blanco, y su cara perdió todo su color. ¿Cien mil? ¡¿Cien mil?! No había forma de que pudiese pagar ese precio. Aun después de empeñar lo que no necesitaban, no tendrían más de cincuenta mil con ellos. Necesitaban ese dinero para provisiones en su viaje a Lycia, y no podían permitirse gastar más de lo necesario.

\- Eso sería normalmente el precio. Debes entender que la azurina es un mineral muy raro y elaborar un arma con ella no es nada fácil. – dijo Zauz, manteniendo el mismo tono. – Sin embargo… podría dejar que te la lleves sin necesidad de pagarme, al menos por ahora, con una condición.

\- ¿Qué condición? – preguntó Link.

Zauz le echó una mirada hacia donde estaba la princesa, que observaba expectante. Una mirada a sus ojos bastaría para ver que sabía perfectamente quienes eran ellos y por qué estaban allí. Parecía estar pensando profundamente, y al cabo de un momento lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

\- Conozco bien a tu padre, muchacho. – le dijo. – También a él le forjé una espada en su momento, para proteger a la familia real. Me hizo prometer que también le entregaría una espada a su hijo cuando la necesitara, y creo que ese momento ha llegado.

»Si algo llegase a pasarle al rey y la reina, la princesa será la única esperanza de nuestro reino. Mi condición es, llévate la espada ahora, pero a cambio sobrevive y protege a la princesa. Cuando esta guerra haya terminado puedes pagármela.

Link se quedó observando la espada que le ofrecían. Evidentemente no iban a regalársela, pero viendo que la necesitaba si quería proteger a Zelda, no tenía muchas opciones más que aceptar el trato. Dicho eso, tampoco se sentía bien llevándosela sin dejar algo de garantía, así que cogió algo del dinero que le quedaba en su bolsa. Quería al menos pagar una parte, por pequeña que fuese, luego de cancelar lo del resto de las armas.

\- Regresaré para pagar el resto, lo prometo. – declaró Link colocando las rupias en la mano del herrero.

\- Te tomaré la palabra. – dijo Zauz aceptándolas. – Que las Diosas los lleven a ambos por caminos seguros.

Con esas palabras, Link se separó del herrero y fue a reunirse con la princesa y sus colegas caballeros. Ahora ya con armas para defenderse, y sin más que hacer en el pueblo, los cuatro se echaron sus alforjas encima para empezar con su larga travesía.

\- Ahora sí, estamos listos. – dijo Sain con tono entusiasta. – ¡Hora de partir!

\- Link, princesa, nosotros iremos adelante para asegurar que no haya peligro. – declaró Kent. – Los esperaremos en la salida que lleva de vuelta al camino.

\- Vayan con cuidado. – les advirtió Zelda.

Sain y Kent echaron a andar sus monturas y abandonaron el pueblo. Link y Zelda cogieron sus propias bolsas de viaje y se dispusieron a seguirlos.

Aunque antes de partir, Zelda tenía algo más que decir:

\- Será la primera vez que tenga que hacer un viaje como este a pie. Presiento que no será fácil.

\- Oye, si te sientes cansada, sabes que siempre podrás apoyarte en mí. – le sonrió Link, tratando de animarla.

Zelda deseó poder devolverle la sonrisa, pero solo pudo hacerlo de una manera algo forzada. Ambos tenían un destino claro, pero la travesía que les esperaba no sería sencilla.

Debido a que no pudieron permitirse comprar o alquilar un caballo para cada uno de ellos, y los que consiguieron no se veían aptos para cargar a dos jinetes en un viaje largo, tardarían varios días en llegar al pueblo fronterizo a pie.

Hasta entonces, solo podían tratar de mantener un bajo perfil y esperar lo mejor. Una vez que hubiesen llegado a Lycia, todo saldría bien. Esa era su esperanza.

* * *

**_Días después…_**

El viaje por el camino boscoso resultó bastante tranquilo, considerando todo. Por lo visto, los encantamientos alrededor de la Villa Kakariko habían cumplido bien su propósito de mantener a los caballeros wyvern de Bern alejados y sin que tuvieran forma alguna de rastrearlos. Dicho eso, el grupo por sugerencia de Kent no quiso tomar más riesgos de los necesarios, e hicieron todo lo posible por permanecer fuera de la vista en caso de ver alguna silueta alada patrullando el cielo.

A Zelda le inquietaba sobremanera no saber nada de sus padres. El castillo ya debía estar bajo el control de Bern, y aunque a los soldados berneses se les hubiera escapado que la querían con vida a ella, no había garantía de que lo mismo se aplicara para el rey y la reina. Ese pensamiento hacía que le resultara muy difícil conciliar el sueño por la noche.

El grupo se había detenido un momento en el camino, para almorzar y reponer un poco sus fuerzas antes de continuar su travesía. A pesar de lo cansada y hambrienta que se sentía, se le estaba haciendo difícil el solo hecho de disfrutar su comida. En un par de ocasiones, simplemente se había quedado mirando su pastel de carne casi sin morderlo, hasta que le recordaron que debía comérselo.

\- ¿Se lo va a comer, Princesa?

\- ¿Eh? – Casi se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Sain sacarla de sus pensamientos. – Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

\- Es que lleva un buen rato mirándolo. – le dijo el peliverde. – Le diría que si no lo quiere me lo comeré yo, pero usted más que nadie necesita energía para el viaje.

\- Lo siento. – dijo Zelda, echándole un bocado grande, aparentemente para compensar.

Zelda decidió terminar de comer pronto para seguir con el viaje lo más pronto posible. Aunque le habían enseñado que en tiempos de crisis no debía dejarme dominar por la desesperación, una parte de ella se sentía mal por estar ocultándose de esta manera.

\- "No, no estamos ocultándonos." – se corrigió mentalmente. – "La discreción es parte imprescindible del valor. Así dice el dicho, ¿no es así?"

Y aunque no habían podido conversar mucho al respecto, también sabía que Link, por mucho que en ese momento querría poder estar luchando lado al lado con su padre, le habían asignado el deber de protegerla a ella, y no iba a descuidarlo. Así, prefería no complicarle más las cosas manteniéndose en lo posible lejos del peligro. Tenían que sobrevivir para ver el día que volverían a reunirse.

Después de que terminaron de comer decidieron descansar unos pocos minutos más antes de continuar. El sol empezaba a tocar su punto más alto en el cielo, así que tenían que seguir adelante todo lo que pudieran. Según el mapa, si iban a buen paso podrían llegar a una aldea para repostar y pasar la noche.

A los pocos minutos de haber partido, se detuvieron al dar la vuelta en una curva que llevaba a la bifurcación. Había una carreta en el medio del camino, inclinada hacia un lado debido a que había perdido una de sus ruedas traseras. Sus ocupantes, un par de mujeres jóvenes pelirrojas, vestidas con ropas granjeras, estaban ayudándose entre ellas a bajar la carga, que consistía en unos enormes garrafones de vidrio cargados de lo que parecía ser leche.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿están viendo mis ojos a un par de damiselas en problemas? – dijo Sain, sonriendo ampliamente. – ¡Discúlpenme, señoritas, esa carga se ve muy pesada para ustedes!

\- ¡Sain, aguarda! – dijo Kent, pero este ya había puesto a su caballo en marcha hacia la carreta. – Cielos, ya va a empezar de nuevo.

\- ¿Siempre es así? – preguntó Link.

\- Desde que lo conozco. Las mujeres siempre han sido su debilidad.

\- Aun así, claramente necesitan ayuda con eso. – dijo Zelda. Kent la miró con expresión interrogante.

\- Princesa, con el debido respeto, ¿se olvida que el tiempo apremia? No podemos retrasarnos.

\- Tomarnos unos minutos para ayudarlas no hará ningún daño. – insistió Zelda.

\- ¡Whoa, tranquilas! ¡No hay necesidad de recurrir a eso!

El grito de Sain llamó la atención de todos, y en eso se percataron de que una de las pelirrojas, la que parecía más mayor de las dos, se había plantado enfrente de él con un arco en la mano y tensando una flecha con expresión amenazante.

\- ¡No te acerques a mi hermana, bandido! – le decía.

\- ¡No soy un bandido, solo quiero ayudar! – dijo el peliverde, poniendo las manos en gesto de pacificación y (sabiamente) guardando su distancia con las pelirrojas.

\- ¿Sí? Bueno, si quieres ayudar podrías empezar por no estorbar, podemos hacer esto solas.

\- Hermana, por favor, no hay necesidad de ponerse violenta. – dijo la otra joven, tratando de calmarla. – Y por cierto, estás sosteniendo mal el arco, así no podrás dispararle aunque quisieras.

En efecto, en eso se habían dado cuenta de que la hermana mayor estaba sosteniendo mal la flecha, y que la menor era quien llevaba el carcaj en la espalda. ¿Se lo habría quitado cuando Sain apareció por reflejo?

No había tiempo para averiguarlo; mejor aclarar el malentendido antes que alguien saliera lastimado o peor.

\- ¿Disculpen? – intervino Zelda. – Tendrán que perdonar nuestra intromisión, solo pasábamos por aquí y no pudimos evitar ver su… predicamento. Entiendo que quieras estar prevenida, pero no hay necesidad de apuntar con eso.

La pelirroja con el arco le echó una breve mirada, pero se relajó y se la entregó a su hermana, confirmando sus sospechan anteriores.

\- Perdón por eso, nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso, y los caminos están muy peligrosos últimamente. Soy Cremia, y ella es mi hermana menor Romani.

\- Hola. – dijo la hermana menor. – Íbamos de regreso a nuestra aldea, pero perdimos una rueda, y con lo que pesa nuestra carga, teníamos que bajar todo eso para poder arreglarla.

\- En ese caso, ¿quizás les vengan mejor algunas manos extras? – ofreció Link. – Disculpen si Sain las asustó, pero puedo asegurarles que sí quiere ayudarlas. Y también nosotros, si nos lo permiten.

\- Les agradecemos su oferta, pero no queremos causar molestias.

\- ¿Cuál molestia? En serio, hermana, nos vendría bien su ayuda. – insistió Romani. – Especialmente para subir de nuevo todas las botellas.

La mayor de las hermanas no parecía muy convencida, pero una mirada al interior de la carreta daba a entender que todavía les quedaba mucho trabajo por delante, y las que estaban abajo se veían bastante grandes. Entre todos ellos podrían hacerlo en menos de la mitad del tiempo que les tardaría a solo dos personas.

Cremia suspiró. – De acuerdo, pero si pueden háganlo rápido, ¿sí? Tenemos entregas qué cumplir.

Dicho y hecho, los tres caballeros y la princesa inmediatamente pusieron manos a la obra para ayudar a descargar las botellas de la carreta. Ya con el peso reducido, Kent ayudó a levantar el vehículo mientras las hermanas sacaban una rueda de repuesto para reemplazar la destrozada. Sain le quitó el martillo de las manos a Romani y ofreció colocarla el mismo, "para no arriesgar sus blancas y delicadas manos".

Mientras Sain martillaba, Romani se acercó a donde estaba Link, que vigilaba que no viniese alguna otra persona que quisiera robar la preciada carga, o a sus caballos.

\- Y bien, creo que no se han presentado todavía, ¿verdad? – les dijo. – Excepto por el que se llama Sain, no nos han dicho todavía quiénes son y a dónde se dirigen.

\- Puedes llamarme Link. – dijo el rubio. – Y ya que conoces a Sain, su compañero se llama Kent.

\- Yo me llamo Zel… Zellia. – se apresuró a cambiar el nombre, para evitar revelar su identidad, por seguridad.

\- ¿Zellia? Qué lindo nombre. – les dijo Romani con una mirada inquisitiva. – ¿Y qué son ustedes dos exactamente? ¿Hermanos? ¿Novios tal vez?

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no! – exclamó Link sorprendido, moviendo las manos frenéticamente frente a su rostro y sintiéndose sonrojar. – Solo… somos amigos, y estamos viajando juntos. Soy como su guardaespaldas, se podría decir.

\- Ah, pues si no son novios… ¿podríamos serlo tú y yo tal vez? Eres lindo.

\- Romani, por favor. – dijo Cremia desde el frente.

\- Lo siento, era broma. Lo de pedirte que seamos novios, claro. Pero sí creo que eres lindo, aunque estés vestido como un saltamontes. – agregó guiñándole el ojo.

Link tragó saliva, evidentemente sin saber si sentirse nervioso o halagado. Mirando a Zelda se dio cuenta que ella tampoco parecía tener palabras que decir, y sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas también, aunque Link sospechaba que no era de vergüenza como él, sino de algo que no pudo identificar a primera vista.

Por su parte, Zelda apenas pudo contener una reacción que le dio por dentro, específicamente en respuesta al comentario sobre la relación entre ella y Link. Técnicamente él había dicho la verdad, aunque por dentro, a una pequeña parte de ella no le habría molestado si decía que eran familia o novios solo para cubrir apariencias.

Inclinándose tal vez un poco más a lo segundo que a lo primero, especialmente luego de que Romani sugiriera que le gustaría que ella y Link fuesen novios. Eso le había molestado más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir de dientes para afuera.

\- Perdón, no quise incomodarlos. – se disculpó Romani. – Como sea, por esas ropas que llevan deduzco que no son de por aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Vienen desde muy lejos?

\- Viajamos desde la capital. – explicó Zelda. – Tuvimos que escapar cuando… cuando la invasión llegó hasta el castillo de Hyrule.

\- Qué coincidencia. – dijo la pelirroja menor. – Nuestra prima también tuvo que venir a vivir con nosotras cuando ocurrió el ataque. Y para rematar, ocurrió un derrumbe en el camino y no pudimos ir a repartir nuestra leche en las otras aldeas. Aunque claro, los caminos ahora están algo peligrosos. Hay bandidos por todos lados desde que los berneses invadieron Hyrule.

\- ¿Bandidos? – preguntó Zelda, algo sorprendida.

\- ¡Auuuu!

El grito de dolor de Sain volvió a interrumpirlos, momentáneamente. Mientras Kent lo regañaba por no tener más cuidado al golpear con el martillo, Link y Zelda volvieron su atención hacia Romani, que después de reírse del pequeño infortunio de Sain, procedió a elaborar en lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Desde que Bern invadió, hay grupos de bandidos por todas partes. Normalmente los caballeros estarían para proteger a la gente, pero ahora tienen las manos llenas con todo lo que está sucediendo, así que los bandidos son libres de saquear a sus anchas.

\- No tenía idea. – dijo Zelda, sin poder creerlo.

\- ¡Uff, ya está, ya quedó! – oyeron la voz de Sain, y al voltear efectivamente ya habían colocado la rueda de repuesto para volver a poner en marcha la carreta.

\- Bien, hicieron un buen trabajo. Ahora, si no es molestia, ¿podrían ser tan amables de ayudarnos a subir las botellas de nuevo? Sin romperlas, por favor. – dijo la última parte con tono algo severo.

\- Cremia, no seas así. – dijo Romani. – Disculpen a mi hermana, está un poco molesta porque con el camino bloqueado no podremos vender nuestra mercancía.

\- Es comprensible. – dijo Link encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pero en fin, ya que nos ayudaron, ¿quieren que los acompañemos al siguiente poblado? – ofreció Romani. – Ya saben, seguridad en números y esas cosas

Link y Zelda intercambiaron miradas, algo dudosos. Si por ellos fuera, preferirían no involucrar a nadie más, pero de todas maneras la caminata había sido larga y tal vez aligerarse un poco les vendría bien. Además, así podrían llegar al siguiente poblado más rápido que si seguían a pie.

…

Les tomó un poco de tiempo y algo de insistencia de parte de Romani (para convencer a su hermana) pero a final de cuentas, Link y Zelda terminaron por aceptar el aventón. Ahora se encontraban subidos en la parte trasera de la carreta, donde apenas había espacio suficiente para ellos por la cantidad de garrafas que había, aunque se las arreglaron para acomodarse. Mientras tanto, Sain y Kent la flanqueaban uno de cada lado en sus caballos respectivos, y con eso el viaje continuó sin contratiempos.

La princesa y su caballero observaron la carga a su alrededor. El diseño de las botellas, blanca con la imagen de una vaca, dejaba muy en claro a qué se dedicaban las hermanas. Era una lástima tener todo eso y no poder venderlo, por lo que era comprensible que la mayor de las hermanas se encontrase un poco gruñona en ese momento.

Al cabo de un rato, la pelirroja menor decidió irse para atrás, y encontró a los dos ocupantes mientras veían su carga con una mirada muy evidente.

\- ¿Echando un ojo a la mercancía? – les dijo. – No es por presumir, pero difícilmente encontrarán una leche de mejor calidad de este lado del reino.

\- Debo admitir que es muy tentadora. – dijo Zelda, cogiendo uno de los botellones cercanos. – ¿Cuánto por una de estas?

\- Uh, veamos… cincuenta rupias el litro, y la garrafa tiene veinte litros, serían…

\- Dos mil por una garrafa completa. – dijo Cremia sacando la cuenta por ella. – Eso para la leche normal. Pero la reserva especial Romani son ciento cincuenta rupias por litro.

\- Es de mejor calidad, aunque ya no tenemos mucha de ella. – agregó Romani. – Solo nos quedaba una, de hecho.

Zelda y Link dirigieron la mirada hacia una botella que destacaba del resto, que estaba enmarcada con una estrella encima del logotipo de la vaca. Se imaginaron que esa debía de ser la reserva especial de la que hablaban. Quizás después podrían negociar con ellas, como una forma de agradecerles por ayudarles en ese tramo del viaje.

\- De todas maneras, no creo que pudiéramos venderla. – dijo Cremia. – Pensaríamos en irnos a Lycia también si no tuviéramos nuestro rancho, pero quién sabe si de todas maneras podremos mantenerlo. Con todos esos bandidos últimamente los caminos se han vuelto demasiado peligrosos.

\- No tenía idea de que hubiera tantos bandidos. – dijo Zelda. – ¿En verdad no les ayudan los caballeros?

\- Los caballeros de Hyrule ahora están muy ocupados con la invasión. – dijo Cremia. – Y los de Bern no parecen muy interesados en mantener el orden. Escuché rumores de que pusieron una recompensa por la captura de la Princesa Zelda, que escapó durante el ataque al castillo. Quizás por eso están tan alborotados los bandidos y los cazarrecompensas últimamente.

Zelda sintió oprimir su pecho, pero trató de disimularlo. Si el ejército de Bern había puesto precio a su captura, había hecho bien en disfrazarse antes de viajar. Dicho eso, no podía creer que el rey Desmond recurriera a semejantes tácticas tan sucias. ¿Estaba tan determinado a capturarla que por eso dejaba que los bandidos rondasen las tierras libremente?

\- Tú no te preocupes, hermana. Si aparece algún bandido, yo me encargaré de él. – dijo Romani, sujetando su arco con orgullo.

\- Hey, no te olvides de nosotros, señorita Cremia. – oyeron la voz de Sain desde afuera. – ¡Aquí está su valiente caballero Sain dispuesto a protegerlas a ambas con su vida! ¿No es así, Kent?

\- No me arrastres contigo, ¿quieres? – replicó el aludido desde el otro lado.

Después de unas buenas risitas, todos en el grupo permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, observando simplemente el pasar del camino a su alrededor. El viaje había resultado bastante tranquilo hasta ese momento. Si llegaban a la aldea más temprano podrían descansar mejor y el viaje al día siguiente les resultaría menos pesado. Tal vez hasta podrían conseguirse monturas adicionales o algo para acelerar un poco el paso.

Sin embargo, cuando empezaron a acercarse desde la cima de la colina empezaron a ver columnas de humo que les helaron la sangre. Al avanzar más adelante pudieron ver el poblado al que se dirigían, y desde allí claramente se notaba que había varios techos de viviendas en llamas.

\- ¡El pueblo! – exclamó Cremia.

\- ¡No es posible! ¿Los bandidos ya llegaron hasta aquí? – preguntó Romani a su vez.

\- ¡No lo voy a permitir! – exclamó Sain, espoleando a su caballo para que empezara a correr colina abajo.

\- ¡Sain, aguarda! Ese idiota, un día de estos terminará matándose por eso. ¡Espera, no te vayas sin mí! – exclamó Kent, bajando detrás de su compañero.

Entretanto, hasta ese momento Cremia había estado tan sorprendida que no había reaccionado, hasta que Link le dio un toque en el hombro.

\- Si no es molestia, ¿podrías llevarnos? Presiento que esos dos necesitarán de nuestra ayuda. – dijo Link.

\- ¡Hey, a mí no me dejen fuera! – intervino también Romani. – A diferencia de mi hermana, voy de cacería todos los días y sé cómo manejar un arco.

\- Pero Romani…

\- ¡Regáñame después! ¡Ahora tenemos que llegar al pueblo! ¡Apresúrate, vamos!

Ante la insistencia, Cremia finalmente cedió y con un solo chasquido puso a los caballos a tirar a galope para bajar por la colina lo más rápido posible.

Una vez abajo, rápidamente pudieron ver de cerca el desastre. Varios rufianes de mal aspecto se encargaban de atacar todo lo que tenían a su alcance, prendiendo fuego a las casas, volteando cualquier piedra que vieran y lanzando hachazos a cualquiera que se atreviera a ponérseles enfrente. Mientras las mujeres y los niños intentaban escapar para salvar sus vidas, los hombres echaban mano de lo que pudieran para tratar de defender su hogar, pero sin mucho éxito. Los bandidos eran menos, pero más grandes y fuertes, y estaban tomando ventaja de ello.

\- ¡No, no, suéltame! ¡Déjame ir! – gritaba una mujer, a la cual uno de los rufianes la había agarrado por detrás.

\- ¡Jajaja, tú vienes conmigo, preciosa! – dijo el bandido, ignorando la pataleta de la mujer.

\- ¡Suéltala, villano!

Ese grito, junto con un galope interrumpió las risas del bandido, y lo siguiente que supo fue que una espada le dio un tajo limpio, obligándolo a soltar a la mujer, que cayó al suelo ilesa y vio como dos jinetes le pasaban enfrente.

Menos de un minuto después, la carreta dirigida por Cremia también llegó a la entrada. Apenas vieron los resultados, Link apretó los dientes y echando mano de una de sus espadas y el escudo, saltó fuera del vehículo y corrió hacia la refriega.

\- ¡No puedo seguir viendo esto! – exclamó.

\- ¡Yo también voy! – gritó a su vez Romani, saltando también y corriendo detrás del muchacho.

\- ¡Romani, vuelve aquí! – exclamó Cremia, pero no pudo detenerla, y se llevó una mano a la cara. – Diosas, pero qué terca es.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Zelda. – Link y los demás saben cómo pelear. Y creo que es mejor que yo vaya a ayudar también.

Cremia seguramente se preguntó a qué se refería, pero ahora no había tiempo para explicaciones. Zelda sabía que tenían que cruzar la frontera y llegar a Lycia lo más pronto posible, pero tampoco podía quedarse parada viendo como esos bandidos robaban, pillaban y saqueaban a los aldeanos a sus anchas. No si ella y los otros podían hacer algo al respecto.

…

Abriéndose paso en medio de los aldeanos que corrían, Sain y Kent tomaron ventaja de la velocidad de sus monturas para tomarlos por sorpresa. En cierto momento, a un bandido que había tomado como rehén a un niño, Sain lo embistió utilizando la lanza para levantarlo del suelo y obligarlo a soltar a su víctima. Funcionó bien, salvo por el minúsculo detalle que al hacerlo también sacó a volar al infante, obligando a Kent a tener que atraparlo.

\- ¡Sain, ten más cuidado, no queremos que haya víctimas inocentes! – le gritó a su compañero.

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó, antes de derribar a otro golpeándolo por detrás de la cabeza.

Tras poner al niño a salvo, Kent suspiró, pero rápidamente desenfundó su propia espada para enfrentarse a los rufianes, cuando no estaba teniendo que evitar alguna tragedia provocada por la imprudencia de su compañero.

Aun así, los dos hacían una buena dupla, y parecían saber exactamente dónde estaba el otro en el momento exacto.

No muy lejos de allí, Link empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Tras haberse cargado a algunos bandidos, se dio cuenta que el grupo se encontraba estaba disgregado por toda la aldea, y evidentemente habían tomado ventaja del factor sorpresa para emboscar a los habitantes.

\- ¡Que no quede nada! ¡Volteen hasta la última piedra y llévense hasta la última rupia que encuentren! – gritaba uno de ellos.

Link se giró para darse cuenta que se trataba de un trío que se dirigía a una casa con teas encendidas para prenderle fuego. Sin perder tiempo corrió detrás de ellos y apuñaló con su espada al más cercano. Los otros dos de inmediato se giraron al ver la hoja sobresalir del pecho de su amigo, y vieron a Link llenos de odio cuando cayó para no volver a levantarse.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un mocoso que quiere jugar al héroe? – dijo uno, alzando su hacha con la otra mano.

\- ¡Vamos a enseñarle a respetar, Batta! – exclamó el otro.

Link detuvo el primer hachazo con el escudo. Como se lo imaginó, los sujetos eran pura fuerza y sin nada de técnica refinada ni mucho menos. Una amenaza para cualquier aldeano ordinario, pero no para un caballero entrenado como él. Cambiando la espada a agarre invertido, le asestó un golpe con la empuñadura en el estómago para sacarle el aire, y le propinó otro a la quijada para hacerlo caer hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente, y sin mediar palabras, enterró la espada en el estómago del desgraciado bandido, para asegurarse que no se volviera a levantar.

\- ¡Blaaaaaarghh!

\- ¡Migal! – exclamó su compañero, de nombre Batta. – ¡Miserable mocoso, pagarás por eso!

Su primera acción fue arrojarle la antorcha que llevaba para prenderle fuego, pero saltó hacia un lado para evadirla. Todavía con el escudo y la espada en mano, se trabó en duelo con el bandido Batta, usando el escudo para detener el enorme garrote con picos de metal que llevaba en la otra mano.

\- ¡Deja de esconderte tras ese maldito escu-urgh! – De pronto se detuvo dando un grito ahogado, y se desplomó de rostro en el suelo.

Link observó cómo caía el bandido Batta y un segundo después vio que una flecha se le había clavado detrás de la nuca. Al ver más allá vio a la responsable: Romani sostenía su arco y estaba preparando otra flecha, aunque se veía algo sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer.

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo la pelirroja al acercársele. – Parecía que lo tenías bajo control, pero…

\- No, aprecio tu ayuda, gracias. – le dijo Link, mirando alrededor. – Son tres menos, pero todavía quedan muchos.

\- ¡No, por favor, aléjense!

Y como si fuese una señal, el grito desvió la atención de ambos hacia su origen. Cuatro bandidos, de aspecto igual de enorme y bruto que los que acababan de enfrentar avanzaban una mujer que trataba de proteger a su niño en los brazos. La mujer, que tenía una pierna herida, se arrastraba por el suelo, aferrándose a su pequeño tan fuerte como podía intentando alejarse, pero ya la tenían acorralada contra el pozo de agua en el centro de la aldea.

\- Jeje, ¿qué pasa, preciosa? Tranquila, que no te pasará nada…

\- ¡Háganme lo que quieran, pero dejen en paz a mi hijo! – dijo la mujer, abrazando a su niño tan fuerte como podía, mientras este tosía. – ¿Qué no ven que está enfermo, no tienen compasión?

\- ¿Qué hacemos, jefe Bug? – preguntó el rufián más pequeño.

\- Bah, por un niño enfermo no nos pagarían bien. Seguramente no durará, mejor tirémoslo a ese pozo y con eso deja de sufrir.

\- ¡No! – gritó la mujer cuanto ya venían acercándose para quitarle a su pequeño.

Pero antes que pudiese hacerlo, Romani le disparó una flecha a la retaguardia del que intentó agarrar al niño, haciéndolo saltar de dolor. El otro, al voltearse al ver a su compañero, recibió el golpe de un escudo en el estómago y del plano de una espada en el cráneo cortesía de Link. El secuaz cayó acribillado con tres flechazos más mientras el aparente jefe quedaba aturdido, tardando un momento en darse cuenta de quién había sido el agresor.

\- Mocoso entrometido, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¡Acábenlo! – gritó, indicándoles a sus dos secuaces restantes.

Estos levantaron sus propias hachas y porras, y se lanzaron a golpear a Link. Tomando ventaja del espacio abierto y para alejarlos del resto de los civiles, Link comenzó a saltar de lado a lado, esquivando los hachazos de los dos bandidos con una grácil e impecable agilidad. Evidentemente el tamaño de los bandidos les jugaba en contra, al ser demasiado lentos y torpes. El aparente jefe se hartó de esto cuando Link se colocó entre los dos e intencionalmente los engañó antes de saltar hacia atrás para que terminaran dándose un hachazo y un porrazo uno contra el otro.

\- ¡Estate quieto, maldita sea! – exclamó el jefe alzando su enorme hacha.

Link levantó el escudo para detener el hachazo, e inmediatamente comenzó a atacar con su espada, forzando al bandido a retroceder con cada golpe. Un par de aldeanos en cuanto tuvieron vía libre ayudaron a la mujer y a su hijo, sacándolos de ahí, mientras Link mantenía al agresor a raya.

Finalmente, dio un golpe certero a la muñeca del bandido obligándole a soltar su hacha, y lo embistió con el escudo para tirarlo al suelo. De inmediato le puso la punta al cuello a modo de advertencia.

\- Diablos, tú no eres un mocoso ordinario… peleas casi como uno de esos molestos caballeros de Hyrule. – le dijo en tono burlón.

\- Puede ser. – replicó Link sin perturbarse por el comentario. – Ese otro te llamó jefe, ¿no? Si tú y tus secuaces se retiran, te dejaré vivir. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

\- ¡Ja! Sí, cómo no. – se rio el bandido. – Te tengo una mejor oferta: estamos pensando cobrar la recompensa por la Princesa Zelda. Los berneses dicen que podría estar por esta zona. Te daremos una buena tajada del botín.

\- ¿Es por eso que están atacando esta aldea? – preguntó Link. – ¿Por la ínfima posibilidad de que la Princesa Zelda esté aquí?

\- Oye, de algo hay que ganarse la vida, ¿no? – dijo el bandido, sin dejar de sonreír malignamente.

\- ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

Link y el bandido voltearon a ver. Link estuvo a punto de gritar algo, pero al ver la expresión de Zelda, supo que era mejor permanecer callado. Si había escuchado lo que acababa de decir, obviamente no se iba a quedar tranquila.

\- Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí, preciosa? – dijo el bandido poniéndose de pie y mirándola de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Escuché claramente? – preguntó la joven, en el mismo tono severo. Romani trató de acercarse.

\- Zellia, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡No te acerques, es peligroso!

\- Déjame ver si entendí. – dijo Zelda, ignorando la advertencia de Romani. – Ustedes, bandidos, atacaron esta aldea porque están buscando a la Princesa Zelda para cobrar la recompensa. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

\- ¿Y qué con eso? ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto, o es que también te gustaría una tajada de la recompensa? Porque si eso es lo que quieres…

Sin darle más tiempo para hablar, Zelda simplemente levantó la mano, y una esfera de luz salió disparada hacia el bandido, callándolo en el acto. El desgraciado rufián salió disparado de espaldas y Link tuvo que apartarse para que no chocase contra él, y vio cómo se estrellaba contra el pilar de la torre de vigilancia, sacudiéndola.

\- Oigan, eso… ¿qué acaba de hacer Zellia? – preguntó Romani.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – exclamaron de pronto Sain y Kent, que acababan de llegar luego de lidiar con varios otros bandidos.

\- Esperaba pasar desapercibida. Pero en vista de que es por mi causa que los están atacando… no tengo más opción. – Zelda cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho. Su cabello se erizó violentamente como si fuese sacudido por una ráfaga de viento, y un resplandor dorado disolvió el tinte castaño que había colocado en él, exponiendo también sus orejas hylianas.

La reacción colectiva fue predecible. Los aldeanos ahogaron gritos de sorpresa, y rápidamente se oyeron comentarios como "¡Es la princesa!", "¿De verdad es ella?" y "¡Está viva!", entre muchos otros. No obstante, Zelda no se detuvo allí, e ignorando la estupefacción de todos, habló con la voz más fuerte que pudo.

\- ¡Princesa, no lo haga, es peligroso revelar su identidad en este lugar! – gritó Kent, pero Zelda no parecía escucharlo.

\- ¡Escuchen, bandidos! ¡Si es a mí a quien quieren, dejen a los habitantes de esta aldea en paz! ¡Aquí me tienen, los desafío a que vengan por mí!

El grito resonó por toda la aldea. En pocos minutos, los bandidos que estaban pillando a sus anchas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Quedaban poco menos de una decena de ellos, y todos eran idénticamente enormes, brutos y de aspecto desaliñado, y formaron un círculo alrededor de la joven princesa mientras los aldeanos observaban expectantes.

\- ¿Qué está…? – Romani intentó acercarse, pero Link la detuvo estirando la mano.

\- Aguarda. Zelda sabe lo que hace. – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué les parece, muchachos? – exclamó uno de los bandidos. – ¡La princesa en persona acepta entregársenos voluntariamente! ¡Hoy es nuestro día de suerte!

\- ¿Quién dijo algo sobre entregarme? – les respondió Zelda. – No cuenten sus rupias sin haberme capturado antes.

\- ¡Jaja, ya oyeron a la dama, señores! ¡Atrápenla! – gritó el que se había erigido en jefe.

Al instante todos los bandidos se lanzaron contra ella. Link le susurró a Romani que mejor cubriera sus ojos por lo que vendría después. Y no se equivocó: justo antes de que los bandidos alcanzaran a Zelda, un resplandor azul emitió de ella y repelió a los agresores, haciéndolos salir despedidos por los aires y caer inconscientes a buena distancia.

Los pocos que quedaron en pie solo pudieron observar en shock como una extraña barrera se había erigido alrededor de la princesa. Una especie de cristal azul transparente con forma de diamante giraba velozmente, cubriéndola por completo. A pesar de mantener una expresión relajada, los ojos de Zelda brillaban con convicción y estaba claro que en ese momento no era nadie con quien querrían meterse.

\- Si desean atraparme, deberán atravesar esta barrera. Debo advertirles, cualquier impacto que reciba será devuelto al doble, como acaban de observar. – les dijo.

Los bandidos empezaron a retroceder, pero como continuaban algo envalentonados y parecían no captar su mensaje, decidió dejar más claro su punto.

\- Por su propio bien, lárguense de aquí ahora mismo, y no se atrevan a regresar. Les juro que si vuelvo a enterarme que ustedes o cualquier otro bandido están abusando o cometiendo crímenes contra cualquier inocente… se arrepentirán. – Si no lo hacen… bueno, ¿prefieren lidiar conmigo, o con mis caballeros?

Secundando las palabras de Zelda, Link, Sain y Kent dieron unos cuantos pasos al frente, con las armas listas para darles su merecido a cualquiera que siguiera con deseos de pelear o de intentar capturarla. Ya habían acabado con varios de ellos y todavía tenían espacio para más.

No obstante, los rufianes restantes finalmente demostraron algo de inteligencia y auto preservación dándose la vuelta y echando a correr fuera de la aldea. Algunos de ellos se fueron en desorden y a trompicones, pero finalmente terminaron perdiéndose de vista.

Una vez que lo hicieron, Zelda finalmente bajó su barrera mágica, y al hacerlo casi se desploma de rodillas, si no fuese porque Link logró sujetarla antes de que lo hiciera.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

\- Sí… gracias. – replicó ella. – No habría podido mantener el hechizo mucho tiempo más. Utiliza demasiada magia.

\- Ja, si esos rufianes todavía tenían para más, nosotros también. – dijo Sain, girando su lanza de manera presuntuosa, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de su compañero.

\- Al menos, dudo que decidan volver pronto. – dijo Kent, envainando su espada.

Pasado el peligro, los tres caballeros se agruparon junto con Zelda, que de inmediato se volvió hacia los atónitos aldeanos, entre los cuales estaban por supuesto Romani y Cremia.

Evidentemente todos estaban sorprendidos de verla. Ninguno se habría imaginado que la princesa de Hyrule habría pasado por su humilde poblado, pero ahora que había sido revelado, no podía quedarse sin decirles nada.

Un hombre mayor con bigote castaño y calva incipiente se les acercó abriéndose paso entre todos los aldeanos.

\- Soy el magistrado de esta aldea. – les dijo. – Princesa Zelda, nos alegra mucho saber que se encuentra bien. Cuando supimos que el castillo cayó bajo las fuerzas de Bern, nos temíamos lo peor.

\- Aprecio mucho su preocupación, señor magistrado. – dijo Zelda. – Mis disculpas por lo sucedido. Esos bandidos atacaron su aldea por culpa mía.

\- ¿Qué está diciendo, Princesa? ¡Usted nos salvó a todos! – dijo alguien.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – agregó otro. – ¡Logró que se fueran como ratas con la cola entre las patas!

\- ¡Debieron ver sus caras, seguro estuvieron a punto de mancharse sus pantalones del miedo!

\- Ya, ya, por favor cálmense todos. – intervino Link. – Apreciamos su gratitud, pero creo que es mejor que nos marchemos. Tenemos que llegar a Lycia lo más pronto posible, para buscar ayuda.

\- ¿Por qué la prisa? – dijo el magistrado. – Por favor permítanos ayudarles de cualquier manera. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes.

\- No puedo aceptarlo. – dijo Zelda. – Si me quedo aquí, será como colocar una diana sobre esta aldea. Entre más pronto me vaya, menos peligro correrán ustedes.

\- Princesa, mírese, evidentemente necesita descansar. – insistió el hombre. – Entendemos su preocupación, pero si no cuida de sí misma, no podrá protegernos como desea. Una noche, quédese una sola noche y recupere sus fuerzas.

Zelda miró al magistrado, y a todos los aldeanos. Le conmovía enormemente ver que todos allí estaban tan dispuestos a ayudarla. Más inclusive teniendo en teoría la posibilidad incluso de apresarla y entregarla al ejército de Bern ahora que estaba muy débil, pero no lo hacían. La lealtad y convicción que demostraban era verdaderamente admirable.

Finalmente, miró a Link para preguntarle qué opinaba de eso, aunque ya sospechaba cuál sería su respuesta. Él a su vez, buscó opinión en Sain y Kent, el primero de los cuales simplemente se encogió de hombros, y el otro hizo una mueca de "haré lo que ordene la princesa"-

\- Sería bueno que pudiéramos descansar. Una sola noche estará bien. Así podremos viajar mejor en la mañana. – dijo Link finalmente. – Todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿no es así?

Sonriendo con resignación, Zelda finalmente aceptó la oferta. La gente comenzó a vitorear, y algunos hasta trataron de pelearse por acercarse y ayudarla también, o por lo menos verla y darle las gracias. Entretanto, otros pocos se estaban ocupando de atar de manos y pies a los bandidos que quedaron en el suelo y no murieron durante el encontronazo anterior, para asegurarse de que no causaran más problemas, y varios empezaron a pedir mano para hacer turnos de guardia.

Antes de eso, sin embargo, Link y Zelda se acercaron a Romani y Cremia. La princesa tomó un pequeño saco de dinero para ponérselo en las manos a la hermana mayor, que la miró con confusión.

\- Ahí debería haber suficiente para comprarte ese garrafón de reserva especial. – le dijo. – ¿Tienen botellas pequeñas? Sería bueno para llevar por el camino.

Las hermanas pelirrojas se miraron confusas una a la otra. Ya de por sí debía ser una sorpresa haber recogido por el camino a la princesa de Hyrule, y más todavía que después de ayudarles a defender su aldea del ataque de esos bandidos, tranquilamente ofreciera comprarles algo de leche.

Tal vez hasta deberían tomarse un poco de ella ese mismo día, y le dejarían la sobrante al posadero como parte del pago por permitirles quedarse esa noche. Luego de lo ocurrido era lo menos que se habían ganado después de todo.

* * *

**_Al amanecer…_**

Considerando todo lo sucedido el día anterior, fue una sorpresa que Zelda y sus caballeros pudiesen dormir tranquilamente aquella noche. Los aldeanos no bromeaban al decir que no les importaba hacer guardia para que ellos pudiesen descansar, y les estaban profundamente agradecidos por ello.

El magistrado y todos los pueblerinos se habían reunido en la salida del pueblo para despedirlos, luego de que cada uno de ellos les ofreciera algo para su viaje. Cremia en particular les ofreció su carreta y un par de caballos para que continuaran su travesía, pese a las protestas de Zelda, sin embargo, resultó útil para poder acomodar todo lo que les habían ofrecido. Ni entre los cuatro podrían haberlo llevado todo.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? ¿No la necesitan para su trabajo? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Tendremos que reparar nuestra carreta vieja, pero ya nos las arreglaremos. – dijo Cremia. – Ustedes la necesitan más que nosotras.

\- ¡Oh, señorita Cremia, eres un ángel! – dijo Sain, inclinándose para tomarla de la mano y besarla. – ¡No creas que olvidaremos este gesto de tu parte en un… auch!

\- Sain, mide las palabras. – dijo Kent, luego de pegarle detrás de la cabeza. – Estamos en deuda con ustedes, de verdad.

\- Así es, Cremia. – dijo Zelda, y luego volteó a ver al resto de los aldeanos. – No tengo palabras para expresarles mi gratitud, a todos.

\- Bern puede ofrecernos todo el oro que quiera, pero ninguno de nosotros la traicionará, alteza. – aseguró el magistrado. – Puede estar segura de que no le diremos a nadie que usted pasó por aquí.

\- Lamento mucho no poder hacer más por ustedes. – se disculpó la princesa. – Me siento tan impotente en este momento.

\- No tiene por qué hacerlo. Sobreviviremos para ver el final de esta guerra. Usted cumpla con su deber, y nosotros con el nuestro. – aseguró el anciano, antes de dirigirse hacia los tres caballeros, más concretamente hacia Link. – Y ustedes, asegúrense de protegerla bien.

\- Así lo haremos, señor. – agregó Link. – No desperdiciaremos toda la ayuda que nos han dado. Pero es mejor que nos marchemos lo más pronto posible. Debemos continuar con nuestro viaje hacia Lycia.

Sain y Kent se disponían a subirse a sus caballos, mientras que Link y Zelda hacían lo propio en la carrera, hasta que…

\- ¡Esperen, esperen! – gritó de pronto una voz. – ¡Princesa, aguarde por favor!

Todo mundo se apartó para ver que venía aproximándose una gran cabeza pelirroja. Rápidamente Link y Zelda se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Romani, que venía con el arco en la mano, un bolso de viaje a su espalda, y un carcaj de flechas más grande que el que llevaba ayer colgando de su cintura. Se detuvo al llegar frente a ellos y se inclinó para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿Romani? – preguntó Zelda. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Casi… no lo logro. – jadeó la chica. Su hermana se le acercó entonces.

\- Romani, ¿no te dije que te quedaras en casa? – le preguntó, poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

\- Lo siento, hermana. – dijo Romani. – Disculpen la tardanza. Mi hermana y yo estuvimos discutiendo ayer, y todavía no se ha dejado convencer.

\- ¿Convencer de qué? – preguntó Link, sin entender. – ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Qué no es obvio? Voy con ustedes. – declaró como si fuese un hecho, para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de la princesa y su guardaespaldas.

\- Claro que no. – declaró Cremia tajantemente. – Tú no irás a ninguna parte.

\- Romani. – intervino Zelda, viendo que las dos hermanas parecían estar echando chispas. – Apreciamos tu oferta, pero el camino va a ser muy peligroso, no podemos pedirte que te pongas en riesgo por nosotros.

\- Ya oíste a la princesa. – dijo Cremia. – Ahora vámonos a casa.

\- Hermana, ¿no me viste en acción? – replicó la pelirroja menor. – Mi arco no será la gran cosa, pero sé que puedo ayudarles. Estamos en deuda con ellos, lo sabes.

Cremia parecía querer decir algo más, pero se estaba quedando sin argumentos. La hermana menor pareció aprovechar de eso para seguir insistiendo.

\- Cremia, sé que les prometiste a nuestros padres que ibas a cuidar de mí, y te lo agradezco. Pero ya no soy una niña. Sabes que he querido hacer algo desde que empezó todo esto de la invasión de Bern, y esta es mi oportunidad. Además, van a necesitar a alguien que maneje la carreta, y yo también puedo hacer eso, ¿recuerdas?

Link y Zelda se miraron uno a la otra, y luego a Romani. La chica sonaba muy determinada en lo que decía, y en sus ojos se podía ver que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, ni siquiera de su propia hermana.

Esta última, a su vez, trató de buscar apoyo en Link y Zelda, y cuando estos no pudieron dárselo, se volvió hacia Sain y Kent con expresión suplicante. El segundo no sabía qué decir, y el primero, parecía estar más ocupado alternando miradas entre las dos hermanas

\- Bueno… no es por nada, pero su ayuda contra los bandidos fue muy valiosa. – dijo Kent.

\- Entiendo que desees proteger a su hermana, pero con semejante puntería, claramente ella puede cuidarse sola. – dijo Sain, agregando por lo bajo "y eso me gusta en una mujer".

\- *Suspiro*, está bien. – dijo Cremia finalmente resignada. – Princesa, si usted y sus caballeros no tienen objeción… ¿confío en que cuidarán de mi pequeña hermana?

\- ¡Oye, que no soy una niña! – exclamó Romani indignada. – ¡Puedo cuidarme sola!

\- Creo que lo ideal es que podamos cuidarnos las espaldas unos a otros. – dijo Link. – Si eso a ella le parece bien.

\- ¡Pues claro, faltaba más! – aseguró la chica, haciendo un ademán de saludo militar. – ¡Romani la arquera se pliega a su servicio, Sir Link!

Link rodó los ojos ante el apelativo, pero hasta eso le sacó una pequeña risa. Con todas las dificultades, tal vez viajar en más compañía fuese lo mejor. Por su parte, Zelda cruzó los brazos y desvió la mirada ligeramente. No le molestaba la ayuda, pero todavía le costaba un poco tragarse que Romani había tratado de flirtear con Link cuando se conocieron. Entretanto, Sain parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por asegurarle a Cremia que su hermana estaría en buenas manos con él y los otros, aparentemente con resultados mixtos, y Kent tuvo que intervenir cuando parecía que no iba a soltarle la mano a la pelirroja mayor.

Los jinetes ensillaron sus caballos, y los otros tres se subieron a la carreta. Como era de esperarse Romani pidió mano para dirigir el vehículo. Viendo que la carreta era de ella y de su hermana, Link no vio motivo para negarse, así que se apartó para dejarle el sitio.

\- ¡Bien, en marcha, hacia Lycia! – declaró Romani, chasqueando las riendas para echar a andar.

Los corceles comenzaron a tirar del vehículo, echando a andar por el sendero a buen paso y alejándose de la aldea. Como esperaban, esa era una parada efímera y tenían que continuar su camino rápidamente. Tenían un destino claro y debían seguir hasta alcanzarlo.

**…**

No muy lejos de allí, un par de siluetas encapuchadas observaban discretamente desde las sombras. Durante el alboroto del día anterior solamente habían podido quedarse viendo sin intervenir. Bajo sus capas de color pardo podía verse que eran un hombre y una mujer, y observaban a la princesa, su caballero y la joven arquera que se les había unido en su viaje ahora.

\- Muy astuta la princesa, ocultándose a plena vista. – dijo el hombre, con una voz que sonaba bastante jovial.

\- Creo que no le quedaban muchas opciones, aunque después de lo de ayer, es evidente que pronto se sabrá dónde está. – dijo la mujer, por cuya capucha se asomaban unos mechones rojos. – Pronto otros vendrán por ella, y eso no serán bueno para nosotros.

\- Por supuesto que no. – admitió el hombre. – Y entonces, ¿qué sugieres? ¿Deberíamos adelantarnos y sorprenderla?

\- No, no creo que sea conveniente. Después de ayer evidentemente será mucho más cautelosa para evitar llamar la atención. Por ahora, creo que lo mejor es seguirla y tenerla vigilada sin que lo sepa.

\- Entonces con uno de nosotros bastará. – dijo el hombre. – El otro mientras tanto, puede ocuparse de enviar el mensaje, y con eso podremos prepararle un cálido recibimiento.

\- ¿Te estás ofreciendo de voluntario? – preguntó la mujer, sonriendo bajo la capucha. – Ten en cuenta que permanecer cerca de ella será más peligroso que hacer de mensajero.

\- Somos espías. Todo lo que hacemos es peligroso. Es lo que siempre dices, ¿o no?

La pareja de espías no dijo ni una palabra más. Se quedaron observando al grupo de la Princesa Zelda mientras se alejaba por el camino. Tenían una idea aproximada de a dónde se dirigirían, y conocían unos cuantos atajos. Por ahora, lo más prudente era dejarle algo de ventaja para que se sintiera segura, pues si sabía que alguien la estaba siguiendo, se les podrían estropear sus planes.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Okay, con esto termino la edición del segundo capítulo. Aunque debo admitir que estoy algo desanimado de ver que solo una persona se dignó comentar en el anterior, pero espero remediarlo con los siguientes.

Aquí de nuevo me tocó hacer bastantes cambios, y tuve que ir de allí para acá, quitando y poniendo cosas para ajustar a los cambios. Para empezar, decidí colocar al dúo de jinetes formado por Sain y Kent desde más temprano para que Link y Zelda tuviesen más personajes con quienes interactuar. También, algunos de los elementos de la versión editada de la batalla contra los bandidos fueron tomados de los OVAs de Fire Emblem. Es una pena que no se animara la historia completa, ya que ahí hay buen material que habría podido hacer una excelente serie de anime (sin mencionar algunas partes que en los juegos solo se infieren y no se llegan a ver en absoluto). Otra cosa: ya sé lo que me van a decir, Sain y Kent no son de Hyrule sino de Caelin, pero a efectos de la historia podía fácilmente haber hecho lo mismo con Allen y Lance (el dúo de jinetes rojo y verde de Binding Blade) y el resultado habría sido igual. En lo personal, Sain y Kent me parecen más interesantes, y aunque mantuve sus personalidades en su mayor parte, decidí ponerles algunos elementos que se les ven a Cain y Abel en los remakes, que quizás los hayan notado.

Como sea, Link y Zelda ya han comenzado su viaje para cruzar la frontera de Hyrule. Ya como les había dicho en el capítulo anterior, si tenía la oportunidad de meter un personaje de Zelda en lugar de uno de Fire Emblem lo haría, así que en este caso tomé a Romani de Majora's Mask como la "arquera inicial". Desde luego me tomé otra pequeña libertad al colocarla en un grupo de edad más cercano a nuestros protagonistas. Y como es tradición en los Fire Emblem, no solo les toca luchar contra el malvado ejército invasor, sino que deben enfrentarse a bandidos cuyo único interés es ver qué les roban a los viajeros inocentes. Como dato trivia, los bandidos contra los que pelearon aquí están tomados de varios de los jefes a los que hay que matar en la historia de Lyn, aunque esos eran los "Bandidos de Ganelon". Sin embargo, me aproveché de la similitud del nombre para un pequeño gag mitológico, en referencia a uno de los infames juegos de Zelda desarrollados por Philips para formato CDi, The Wand of Gamelon. Quienes tuvimos el infortunio de conocerlo sabemos la mancha que son en el historial de la saga y que merecen no ser reconocidos por Nintendo como oficiales. En serio, ¿de cuál se habrán fumado al desarrollar esas abominaciones?

Para terminar, para quienes se pregunten quienes son las figuras encapuchadas, la respuesta en el próximo capítulo. Aunque quienes hayan jugado FE: The Blazing Sword podrán deducir fácilmente quienes son, nuevamente les pido que no lo spoileen en los reviews para los que no lo hayan hecho, ¿de acuerdo? Y para quienes esperan la aparición de Eliwood y Hector, pues tendrán que aguantarse solo un poco más. Pero descuiden, no tardará demasiado para que se unan a Link y Zelda (espero).

En fin, con eso concluimos este capítulo. Gracias por el review a **Matt631****.** Nos veremos en el siguiente en tres semanas más, por si alguien pregunta cuándo lo postearé. Hasta entonces, me despido, cuídense mucho, ¡y porfis, no sean mezquinos con los comentarios!


	4. En las sombras del camino

**La Leyenda de Zelda: El Emblema de Fuego**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**_"Desesperados por atrapar a la Princesa Zelda, el ejército de Bern ha colocado una recompensa por su captura. La avaricia y ambición de muchos bandidos y mercenarios los induce a atacar las aldeas intentando encontrar a la elusiva heredera, con la intención de entregarla y llenar sus bolsillos de dinero._**

**_Pese a querer mantener un bajo perfil, Zelda se rehúsa a ignorar los gritos de ayuda de su gente, y al pasar por una de dichas aldeas, reveló su identidad y enfrentó a los criminales personalmente, indispuesta a permitir que otras personas sufran por su causa. A su vez, la voluntad del pueblo hyruleano es fuerte, y ninguno de ellos sucumbe a la tentación de delatarla o entregarla para su propio beneficio._**

**_Tomando los caminos menos transitados, el grupo de Zelda continúa su viaje hacia Lycia sin mayores dificultades. No obstante, los bandidos que antes atacaron la aldea, aparte de aun desear hacerse con la recompensa por la princesa, están sedientos de venganza por aquellos de los suyos que cayeron bajo la espada de sus caballeros, y aguardan a la noche para emboscarlos…"_**

* * *

**( == Capítulo 3: En las sombras del camino == )**

* * *

**_Por los caminos de Hyrule…_**

Tras el alboroto en la aldea, Zelda y los otros llegaron al consenso de tomar caminos menos transitados en su travesía hacia Lycia. Pese a que tardarían un poco más, estaban de acuerdo en que sería más seguro, tanto para ellos como para cualquier otra aldea. La princesa estaba decidida a no involucrar a inocentes, pues no se perdonaría si estos sufrían represalias por ayudarla.

Romani resultó ser una gran guía. Al conocer los alrededores, pudo indicarles algunos atajos para salir de la provincia sin llamar demasiado la atención, y habían podido viajar tres días completos sin encontrarse con bandidos ni con soldados de Bern patrullando la zona. Si todo marchaba bien, habrían cruzado la frontera con Lycia al día siguiente.

Al atardecer, sin embargo, ya los caballos estaban que no podían seguir tirando más de la carreta. Divisando una vieja fortaleza derruida en el camino, Kent, que iba al frente, los dirigió hacia ella.

\- Muy bien, esta será nuestra parada por esta noche. – anunció al detenerse.

\- ¿Un viejo fuerte? – preguntó Sain. – Parece que ha visto mejores días.

\- Estos fuertes suelen ser usados como puestos de avanzada por el ejército en tiempo de guerra. – dijo Link. – Aunque con todo lo que ha estado pasando los caballeros de Hyrule no han podido ocuparlos. No es mucho, pero creo que es mejor que dormir a la intemperie.

\- Están bromeando, ¿verdad? – dijo el peliverde, sin poder creérselo.

\- Un techo sobre mi cabeza es suficiente para mí. – dijo Zelda. – Como dije, es mejor mantenernos fuera de vista todo lo posible.

\- Tal vez, Princesa, pero…

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sain? – dijo Romani con un tono ligeramente provocador. – ¿Te da miedo dormir aquí, y que los bandidos vengan a rajarte el cuello por la noche?

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Yo? ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamó Sain, claramente indignado. – Simplemente… me preocupaba que ustedes pudieran estar incómodas en un sitio como este.

\- Siento desilusionarte. – agregó la pelirroja, sin dejar de sonreír. – A decir verdad, con todo lo que viajo muchas veces he tenido que dormir en peores lugares. Comparado con ellos, este fuerte bien podría ser un palacio.

Sain parecía querer decir otra cosa, pero las palabras de la chica parecieron dejarlo sin lugar para replicar más. Ya en esos días había quedado claro que nunca se permitiría (voluntariamente) quedar como un tonto o un cobarde enfrente de las damas. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y se resignó a aceptar de mala gana.

Entre todos bajaron sus cosas para establecer el campamento, y movieron la carreta fuera de vista por si pasaba alguien más por ese camino. El sendero había estado despejado, pero no podían confiarse. En varias ocasiones había tenido la extraña sensación de que los estaban vigilando, y no se la había podido quitar de encima.

\- Sain, Kent, quédense a vigilar aquí afuera. Los demás, vamos a inspeccionar el fuerte. – pidió Zelda.

\- ¡A sus órdenes, princesa! – dijo Sain, girando su lanza antes de plantarla sobre el suelo en posición de guardia. Kent se limitó simplemente a colocarse la espada envainada al alcance en caso de que algo apareciera.

Zelda y los demás entraron en el fuerte con mucha cautela, pues lo primero era comprobar que estaba totalmente vacío. No quería llevarse un susto de imaginar que pudiese haber sido ocupado por bandidos y estuviesen adentro esperando para rajarles el cuello cuando menos se lo esperasen.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? – exclamó de pronto una voz profunda, que sonaba muy intimidatoria. – ¡Aléjese de nosotros!

Romani y Zelda se sobresaltaron, y a su vez, instintivamente Link llevó la mano hacia su espada y se preparó para desenvainar. Sin embargo, después de un momento de pensarlo bien, si fuese un bandido tendiendo una emboscada, no se anunciaría de ese modo. Tal vez lo más conveniente sería responderle como era debido.

\- Somos viajeros. – respondió Link. – Llegamos al fuerte buscando refugio para pasar la noche.

\- ¿No son bandidos? – dijo la voz de nuevo, más relajada pero igual de cautelosa. – Entren para que pueda verlos.

Link miró a las chicas, y con una mirada les dijo claramente "yo entraré solo primero y les indicaré si es seguro". Lentamente se aproximó al corredor donde oyó la voz, con la mano lista para sacar su arma de la funda si fuese necesario. Pero al entrar, con la escasa iluminación, se dio cuenta que eso no iba a ser necesario.

\- No hay peligro, pueden pasar. – les indicó.

Zelda y Romani entraron detrás de él, y se encontraron con la escena que menos podrían haber esperado en esas circunstancias. El fuerte ya estaba ocupado por una pareja, un hombre enorme, musculoso y de pelo rojizo con barba corta que llevaba una gran hacha en las manos, y una mujer de cabello castaño que comparada con él se veía bastante frágil y delgada. Esto quedaba acentuado más cuando notaron que tenía una pierna vendada fuertemente, posiblemente herida.

\- Hola. – los saludó Zelda. – Lamentamos la irrupción. Estamos de viaje y ya no podíamos seguir por hoy, así que…

\- No hace falta que nos expliquen. – dijo el hombretón bajando el hacha. – Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso, especialmente con los bandidos rondando la zona. Me llamo Dorcas, y ella es mi esposa Natalie. Tuvimos que refugiarnos aquí luego de que nuestra aldea fue atacada.

\- ¿Por bandidos? – preguntó Zelda.

\- No, fueron tropas del ejército de Bern. – dijo Natalie. – Parece que están decididos a voltear hasta la última piedra buscando a la Princesa Zelda desde que escapó del castillo.

Zelda sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír esas palabras. De nuevo, su gente estaba sufriendo por culpa de ella. Seguramente, la mujer habría sido herida durante la escaramuza. Pero igual que antes, ella no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarles en algo? – preguntó. – Tenemos algunos víveres y… tal vez pueda hacer algo para curarle esa pierna. Debe ser difícil viajar en esas condiciones.

\- No tiene que molestarse por nosotros. – dijo Dorcas. – Nos dirigimos hacia Lycia. Tenemos familiares en Pherae que nos ayudarán, así que una vez que crucemos la frontera estaremos bien.

\- ¡Qué coincidencia! – dijo Romani. – También nosotros nos dirigimos a Lycia. Podríamos llevarlos en nuestra carreta si gustan.

La pareja intercambió miradas, como si considerasen la oferta. Parecían estar algo recelosos, lo cual era comprensible dada su situación. Pero fuera como fuese, la carreta técnicamente era de Romani, lo que le daba derecho de decidir quién podía o no subir en ella. Tras pensarlo por un momento, finalmente se decidieron.

\- Les estaríamos muy agradecidos. – dijo Dorcas. – Aun así, ¿podrían por lo menos decirnos sus nombres?

\- ¡Claro, faltaba más! Soy Romani, este de aquí es Link, y ella es Zel…

\- Zellia. – interrumpió Link, dándole un codazo disimuladamente a la arquera. – Y estaremos encantados de ayudarles a llegar a su destino. Mientras tanto, ¿qué tal si desempacamos y nos sentamos a comer juntos? Vamos a buscar a Sain y Kent para decirles que es seguro.

Dorcas y Natalie aceptaron de buen grado, mientras Zelda ofrecía acompañarlos. Tuvo que ayudar un poco a la mujer, que cojeaba debido a su pierna herida, mientras su marido se iba detrás de ellas.

Entretanto, al quedarse fuera de rango de escucha, Link agarró suave pero firmemente a Romani del cuello de su blusa y la acercó para ponerla cara a cara.

\- ¡Oye!

\- ¡Shhh! Nada más quería decirte algo, ¿sabes lo que estuviste a punto de hacer hace un momento? – dijo Link. Romani lo miró confusa, así que procedió a explicar, en voz baja. – ¡Casi delatas su identidad!

\- Ups… lo siento. – se disculpó la arquera. – Pero oye, no es para tanto. Ellos parecen buenas personas, ¿no estarás pensando que…?

\- Las apariencias pueden engañar. – señaló Link. – Sí, admito que lucen como buenas personas, pero por su bien, es mejor que no sepan quien es ella, al menos hasta que estemos en tierra segura. Y hasta que crucemos la frontera, todavía estamos en riesgo de ser atacados por bandidos o por las tropas de Bern, ¿recuerdas?

Romani quiso protestar, pero finalmente no pudo hacerlo. Link tenía toda la razón, y ella estuvo a punto de volarles su tapadera.

Terminando de establecerse en el fuerte, Zelda y Romani se quedaron en el interior con Natalie y fueron a descansar, mientras Link, Sain y Kent salían a examinar el perímetro, para estar seguros de que no hubiera nada ni nadie en los alrededores que fuese una amenaza para ellos. A su vez, Dorcas ofreció poner a uso el hacha que llevaba para cortar algo de leña y prenderles la fogata, donde empezaron a asar algo de carne para cenar.

Pasaron dos horas sin ninguna novedad. El cielo ya empezaba a oscurecerse, y Link admitió que se sentía algo intranquilo con tanta quietud. Como si algo o alguien pudiese saltarle encima en cualquier momento. Kent parecía igual, aunque Sain estaba mucho más interesado en comerse su trozo de carne como para preocuparse.

\- Pareces muy tenso, muchacho. – dijo de repente el hombre pelirrojo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Link lo miró por un instante antes de responderle.

\- Escapamos por los pelos de unos bandidos no hace mucho. – dijo Link, sin entrar en más detalle. – La verdad, he estado mirando por encima del hombro desde hace días, por si nos están siguiendo.

\- Entiendo a lo que te refieres. – dijo Dorcas. – Los bandidos en esta zona son bastante crueles y despiadados. Si tienes algo que quieren, tu vida no vale nada, y también son bastante vengativos con quienes hieren o matan a los suyos.

Link hizo memoria de la escaramuza en la aldea. Varios de ellos habían caído ya fuese por las espadas de él y Kent, la lanza de Sain, o las flechas de Romani. Zelda habría ahuyentado al resto haciendo gala de su poder mágico, pero no había garantía de que eso los disuadiera de perseguirlos.

\- Oigan, gracias de nuevo por ofrecer llevarnos en su carreta. – le dijo Dorcas al cabo de un momento de silencio.

\- Agradézcaselo a Romani. – dijo Kent sin darle mucha importancia. Siendo que la carreta era técnicamente suya, ella tenía derecho de decidir quién podía viajar en ella. – De todas maneras, dudo mucho que nos hubiésemos negado.

\- Además, con lo peligroso que está el camino, quizás sea más seguro viajar en grupo. – agregó Sain. – ¿No le molesta si le pedimos su ayuda en caso de un ataque?

\- Claro, esta vieja cosa sirve para más que solo cortar leña. – aseguró Dorcas, pasando los dedos por el filo de su hacha.

El grupo permaneció en silencio por un rato, ocupados en devorar sus trozos de carne asada. Al cabo de un momento, Link terminó el suyo, y se percató de que Dorcas lo estaba mirando fijamente.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó.

\- No, nada, es solo que… para verte tan joven, tienes el aspecto de alguien que también sabe luchar, muchacho.

\- ¿Se nota mucho? – preguntó Link.

Esa era realmente una pregunta tonta de hacer. A simple vista se podía notar la diferencia de edad de Link comparado con Sain y Kent. Los dos jinetes ya rondaban sus veintes, mientras que Link apenas había cumplido la mayoría de edad algunos meses antes, pero su expresión denotaba una cierta madurez que no parecía ir con su edad.

Posiblemente se debiera a la enorme responsabilidad que llevaba sobre los hombros, al ser el guardaespaldas personal de la princesa de Hyrule.

\- Y está ese escudo. Tiene el blasón que usan los caballeros de Hyrule. Así que a menos que lo recogieras de alguno caído o algo así…

Link desvió la mirada. Cierto, el escudo en sí mismo era un distintivo, y era el único de su grupo de edad que se le había permitido portarlo con ese blasón particular. Aparte de eso, era importante para él porque se lo había entregado su padre junto con su espada el día que fue investido por primera vez.

\- Las señoritas con quienes viajan… ¿son personas importantes? ¿Nobles que viajan de incógnitas, tal vez?

\- Hmm… – Link dudó un momento antes de responder. Miró fijamente a los ojos del hombre: no había malicia en ellos, sino simplemente curiosidad. De buenas a primeras se veía como un hombre fuerte, pero también observador. No tenía sentido mentirle entonces. – Zellia lo es. Romani solo nos acompaña porque la carreta es suya.

\- Ya veo. Imagino que se dirigirán a Lycia por asuntos importantes, ¿verdad?

\- De hecho. – asintió Link. – Esperamos conseguir ayuda para hacerles frente a las tropas bernesas. Por su bien, no puedo decirle más, lo lamento.

\- No haré más preguntas. – aseguró Dorcas. – Nos están ayudando a mí y a mi mujer, no vamos a causarles más molestias de lo necesario.

Link sonrió aliviado. Dorcas realmente parecía un buen hombre, a pesar de su aspecto intimidatorio. Sería bueno contar con él en caso de toparse con problemas por el camino.

…

No muy lejos de allí, los sobrevivientes del grupo de bandidos que atacó la aldea y fue expulsado por la princesa Zelda, se estaban atrincherando ocultos detrás de una formación rocosa, viendo a lo lejos el fuerte donde el grupo estaba refugiándose.

\- Ahí están. – dijo el más grande de ellos. – Ahora sí, ya los tenemos en nuestras manos.

\- Perfecto. Solo tenemos que esperar a que anochezca y… ¡auch!

\- Idiota. – exclamó el grandote, después de darle un zape por detrás de la cabeza a su compinche. – Son un grupo muy pequeño, y además, recuerda que la recompensa por la princesa es solo viva. Si atacamos en la oscuridad podríamos matarla por accidente.

\- Lo siento, Carjiga. – dijo el otro. – ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

\- Esperemos a que salga la luna. Cuando estén dormidos será más fácil encargarnos de ellos. – dijo el sujeto llamado Carjiga. – Eso sí, el mocoso que mató a Batta y a Migal déjenmelo a mí. Quiero enseñarle yo mismo a que con los bandidos de Gamelon no se juega.

En medio de las risas de los bandidos, encima de un árbol otra silueta los observaba. A diferencia de otros, tenía una vista bastante aguda que le permitía ver mejor en la oscuridad, y una capacidad de sigilo que lo hacía virtualmente imperceptible cuando no deseaba ser visto, igual que ahora.

\- Por lo visto la princesa y sus caballeros van a tener problemas para dormir esta noche. ¿Qué hacer, debería ir y alertarlos, o dejo que se encarguen de esto solos?

…

Unos minutos después, Dorcas volvió al fuerte para ver a su mujer, y Link se había quedado a solas devorando la carne asada mientras Sain y Kent hacían una ronda alrededor del perímetro. Al cabo de un momento, el primero de los dos regresó y se sentó junto a él, cogiendo un trozo de la carne que todavía estaba al fuego.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó.

\- Adelante. – replicó el rubio.

Sain comenzó a saborear la carne, aunque un poco más reservado que cuando se conocieron en la Villa Kakariko. Link hacía lo mismo con el suyo, ocasionalmente echando miradas hacia el fuerte y aguzando el oído en caso de que algo o alguien apareciera por allí.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera una palabra, simplemente oyendo el crepitar de la hoguera. La noche estaba muy tranquila, y eso, en su experiencia, no era una buena señal.

\- Oye, Link, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Seguro. – dijo Link. Mejor conversar mientras comían que aburrirse o espantarse con tanta quietud.

\- Eres de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza, ¿no es así? – preguntó Sain.

\- Así es. – replicó Link. – Mi padre es actualmente el Gran Caballero y líder de la orden, así que algún día tendré que convertirme en su sucesor.

\- Hmm, eso suena a una gran responsabilidad. – dijo Sain. – Siempre me he preguntado, ¿qué los hace a ustedes tan especiales y diferentes de nosotros, los caballeros ordinarios?

\- ¿No lo sabes? – intervino Kent en la conversación antes de que Link respondiera. – Los miembros de la orden son descendientes directos de los caballeros que lucharon en la Gran Guerra por la Trifuerza hace siglos. Por su servicio la familia real les otorgó tierras y títulos de nobleza importantes.

El jinete pelirrojo tomó su propio trozo de carne de la hoguera y se unió a los otros dos en su comida. Link no pudo evitar notar que Kent miraba a Sain con cara de que debería saber eso, y el segundo parecía avergonzado de su ignorancia. Así que el rubio decidió intervenir para que no quedase mal.

\- Esa es la historia que todos conocen. – les dijo. – Pero en efecto, es tradición que el primogénito de cada generación de mi familia sea investido en la orden, para servir a la familia real. La razón de ello, es porque nosotros también llevamos la sangre de la Diosa Hylia en nuestras venas.

El rubio se tocó las orejas para enfatizar su punto. A diferencia de Sain y Kent, Link tenía orejas más largas y puntiagudas, lo cual para muchos era un vestigio de los descendientes que aún tenían algo de sangre divina de la Diosa Hylia.

\- Mi linaje puede rastrearse hasta los tiempos de la Gran Guerra. Mi antepasado más lejano, Sir Raven de Labrynna, fue uno de los caballeros que lucharon para proteger a los sabios, y el fundador de la orden como la conocemos.

\- Wow, qué emocionante debe ser tener la sangre de alguien tan importante en tus venas. – dijo Sain. – Te envidio.

\- Usualmente un legado como ese conlleva una gran responsabilidad, ¿no es así? – intervino Kent.

\- Así es. – dijo Link. – Pero no se engañen; no es que nosotros en la orden los veamos a ustedes por encima del hombro ni mucho menos. Ustedes son mayores que yo, y obviamente tienen mucha más experiencia como caballeros.

\- Ja, si necesitas ayuda para lo que sea, con gusto te mostraré las riendas. – dijo Sain.

\- ¿Cómo vas a mostrarle las riendas si no eres capaz de llevar las tuyas propias? – lo regañó Kent, haciéndolo enfurruñar.

Sain simplemente rodó los ojos, y sin dignarse a responderle echó otro mordisco a su carne.

\- Mi padre fue guardaespaldas personal del Rey Rhoam en su juventud. Así que, por tradición, yo me convertiría en el de la Princesa Zelda.

\- Ja, qué gran honor, servir directamente a una dama de semejante nobleza y belleza. – dijo Sain. – Qué envidia, lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar.

Link no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Desde que tenía uso de razón, había crecido sabiendo que sería el protector de la princesa Zelda. Al principio, la idea de que se le impusiera dicho deber no se le antojaba nada cómoda. En ocasiones se preguntaba por qué tenía que hacerlo.

O al menos, así fue hasta que la conoció. Contrario a lo que él se imaginaba, la princesa resultó ser una niña de su edad, alguien muy dulce y amable. Los dos no tardaron mucho en volverse buenos amigos, particularmente debido a que ella le ayudaba frecuentemente con sus estudios y también en una o dos ocasiones lo salvó de meterse en problemas con sus tutores por querer escaquearse sus deberes.

Esos días tranquilos y despreocupados ahora parecían muy lejanos. ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Uff, ya estoy satisfecho. – dijo Sain, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El jinete peliverde se levantó y estiró los brazos. – Creo que iré a descansar un poco. Despiértenme cuando inicie mi guardia, ¿está bien?

Y dicho eso fue a meterse al fuerte, dejando a Kent y Link junto a la fogata. El primero suspiró ante la actitud tan despreocupada de su compañero, mientras que el segundo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Iré a dar otra vuelta por los alrededores. – dijo Kent, recogiendo su espada. – Si hay algo o alguien cerca te avisaré.

Link asintió, y nuevamente se quedó contemplando el fuego. Aunque no se quedó a solas por un largo rato, pues a los pocos minutos alguien más salió del fuerte.

\- Hola. – lo saludó sentándose a su lado; era Romani.

\- Aún es temprano para relevarnos. – dijo Link.

\- Es que no tenía mucho sueño. – replicó ella. – Además… estaba pensando. Si vamos a viajar juntos, valdría la pena conversar, conocernos un poco. No hemos tenido mucha oportunidad, ¿o sí?

\- Hmm… – Link la miró inquisitivamente. Romani se rio nerviosa y se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, estaba oyendo un poco lo que decían. – se disculpó. – Alcancé a escuchar que tenías un ancestro famoso o algo así.

\- ¿Conoces a Sir Raven de Labrynna? – preguntó Link, a lo cual Romani negó con la cabeza. – Entonces quizás no sea tan famoso después de todo.

Link simplemente se encogió de hombros. No era que no estuviese de ánimos para hablar, pero no estaba seguro de qué tópicos podría conversar con Romani y que ambos encontraran interesantes.

\- Dime, Link, con toda sinceridad. Tú y… la princesa… ¿son cercanos?

La última parte la dijo bajando la voz para que solo él pudiera oír. Él volteó a mirarla, y a la luz de la fogata se podía ver un cierto brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja. Un brillo que no pudo identificar claramente lo que era, más allá de una ávida curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué el interés? – preguntó él.

\- Por nada. – dijo ella como quien no quisiera la cosa. – Es decir, es obvio que eres su guardaespaldas, pero… solo tengo curiosidad, es todo.

Link arqueó una ceja ligeramente. Parecía que hubiese algo más en el interés de Romani por saber de él y de Zelda.

Pese a todo, a pesar de tener poco de conocerse, haber peleado lado a lado contra los bandidos le dio suficiente como para confiar en ella. Se imaginó que no haría daño en decirle solo lo básico.

\- Nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. – dijo Link, también en voz baja. – Mi familia ha servido a la Orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza desde que esta se fundó. Mi padre fue guardaespaldas personal del rey Rhoam, así que podríamos decir que yo estaba… destinado a serlo para su hija.

\- Oh, así que es tradición familiar. – dijo Romani interesada. – ¿Es un trabajo difícil, cuidar a alguien tan importante?

\- Bueno, ella nunca me ha causado molestias. – replicó Link. – Desde que la conozco siempre ha sido muy bien portada y no se mete en problemas ni mucho menos.

\- Ya me la imagino. – asintió la pelirroja. – Es muy amable, en serio, aunque se nota que tiene carácter fuerte.

Link entendió a lo que se refería. Zelda había demostrado un gran temple al plantarles cara a esos bandidos que atacaron la aldea. Igual que sus padres antes que ella, la princesa tenía muy enraizado el pensamiento de que ella era quien debía servir a su pueblo, y por eso no pudo ignorarlos cuando los necesitaba.

\- Oye… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – le dijo Link. – ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarnos? Aparte de lo que dijiste cuando nos fuimos de la aldea, no puedo evitar pensar que hay algo más.

Romani miró a Link, y suspiró antes de responderle.

\- Mi hermana me ha cuidado desde que nuestros padres murieron. Le estoy muy agradecida por ello, pero no me gusta que me trate como si fuera una niña. Quiero demostrarle que puedo crecer por mi cuenta.

Para enfatizar lo que decía, cogió su arco y disparó una flecha hacia arriba, en dirección vertical. Tardó varios segundos en volver a caer, y la volvió a meter en el carcaj.

\- Además, yo solía ser la que ahuyentaba a los bandidos cuando nos atacaban por el camino. Recuerdo que la primera vez que disparé una flecha le di a uno en toda la retaguardia. Jaja, casi sentí pena por él, eso debió impedirle sentarse un mes entero.

\- Me hubiera gustado ver eso. – dijo Link.

\- ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal y da la cara! – oyeron de pronto la voz de Kent.

Instintivamente, tanto Romani como Link echaron mano de sus armas, y se dirigieron hacia donde oyeron la voz de su compañero. Este ya tenía la espada desenvainada, y la estaba apuntando hacia unos arbustos cercanos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kent? – preguntó Link.

\- Alguien nos estaba observando. – dijo el pelirrojo, todavía con la vista fija. – Probablemente ya tenga tiempo haciéndolo.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Romani. – ¿Seguro que no es un animal salvaje o algo? Porque si lo es, con un solo flechazo puedo…

\- Espera. – dijo Link, deteniéndola antes de que fuese a disparar de buenas a primeras. – Antes verifiquemos.

Kent asintió estando de acuerdo, y dando un par de pasos al frente, se dirigió hacia el arbusto en tono de advertencia:

\- Suficiente de charadas. Sal para que podamos verte.

\- Qué lástima, esperaba que no notasen mi presencia. – replicó una voz masculina con algo de sorna.

Link mantuvo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, pero no la levantó. Unos segundos después, una figura humana emergió de entre los arbustos y levantó los brazos en gesto de pacificación mientras se iba acercando, hasta que se puso en el radio de la fogata lo suficiente para que pudiesen verlo claramente.

Era un hombre joven, quizás no mayor de veinte años, de constitución atlética y de pelo castaño claro ligeramente encrespado. Tenía una capa de viaje roja, y debajo de esta llevaba un chaleco verde y pantalones blancos, con botas de piel de ciervo. De su cinturón colgaban algunas bolsas y lo que parecía un extraño juego de llaves… o ganzúas al verlas más de cerca.

\- Identifícate, ahora. – exigió Kent, todavía dirigiendo la punta de su espada hacia el recién llegado.

\- Paz, señores caballeros, no traigo malas intenciones. – respondió el extraño. – Me llamo Matthew. Tendrán que disculparme, llevo dos días sin comer algo decente, y el olor de la carne asada me distrajo un poco.

\- ¿Te distrajo de qué? – preguntó Kent. – ¿De saltarnos encima para robarnos?

\- Kent, no nos precipitemos. – dijo Link. – Si querías algo para comer, solo tenías que pedirlo.

\- ¿Robarlos? – dijo el llamado Matthew, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo como divertido. – No, no, me malinterpretan. Solo venía para darles una pequeña advertencia. Verán, ¿esos bandidos con los que pelearon en la aldea? Están esperando a que se duerman para venir a emboscarlos. Están muy sedientos de sangre y de venganza, ¿saben?

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la aldea? – preguntó Kent, cuya desconfianza no bajaba. – ¿Nos has estado siguiendo?

\- Ups, creo que hablé de más. – dijo Matthew, con una risa nerviosa fingida. – Como sea, yo solo venía a avisarles, y a ofrecerles algo de ayuda por si necesitan un par de manos adicionales.

Kent intercambió miradas con Link y Romani. Si bien ellos no se notaban tan recelosos con el recién llegado, evidentemente tampoco se fiaban totalmente de él.

Por lo que sabían, bien podría ser uno de esos bandidos tratando de distraer su atención mientras los demás preparaban dicho ataque. El hecho de que cargaba unas ganzúas en el cinturón tan a plena vista tampoco hablaba a su favor: normalmente esas eran herramientas de ladrones y saqueadores para abrir puertas y cofres de otras personas.

Por otra parte, si realmente fuera uno de ellos, ¿para qué se molestaría en venir a advertirles? Si los ponía sobre aviso, eso les jugaría en contra, especialmente estando ya de por sí en alerta.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Link? – preguntó Romani.

\- Creo que lo mejor es que volvamos al fuerte y esperemos. – dijo el rubio. – Si es verdad lo que dice, será mejor enfrentarlos dentro de los muros que afuera. – ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kent?

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Kent, volviendo a enfundar su arma. Pero en cuanto a ti… – agregó dirigiéndose a Matthew – será mejor que te quedes donde pueda vigilarte.

\- Como quieras. – replicó Matthew encogiéndose de hombros. – Tampoco tenía ganas de seguir escondiéndome mucho más tiempo.

Echaron el cubo de agua en la fogata para apagarla y recogieron sus cosas para regresar al fuerte. También hicieron lo propio con la carreta y los caballos, escondiéndolos fuera de vista por si se les ocurría a los bandidos saquear sus provisiones desprotegidas.

…

Después que Kent fue a despertar de su siesta a Sain, Link reunió a todos y tras informarles de la situación, empezaron a discutir qué hacer. Si el enemigo contaba con el factor sorpresa para emboscarlos, había entonces que contrarrestarlo preparándose para recibirlos.

\- El fuerte solo tiene una entrada, así que si nos van a atacar tendrán que atravesarla. De esa forma podemos aprovechar el espacio cerrado para pelear contra pocos a la vez y permanecer relativamente a salvo. – explicó Kent.

\- Ese parece un trabajo a medida para nosotros. – dijo Sain, golpeándose la palma con el puño.

\- ¿Estaremos bien? – dijo Link. – Solo hay tres de nosotros y es probable que esos bandidos tengan muchos más para compensar.

\- Que sean cuatro conmigo. – declaró Dorcas. – No dejaré que ninguno de esos rufianes se acerque a mi esposa.

\- Bueno, usted con ese tamaño podría valer por veinte. – dijo Sain. – De acuerdo, nosotros vigilaremos la entrada y les plantaremos cara a esos rufianes.

\- Romani, tú busca un punto alto en la muralla y dispárales desde allí. – sugirió Link. – Derriba a tantos como puedas en cuanto estén a tiro.

\- ¡Déjamelo a mí! – exclamó la pelirroja con entusiasmo.

\- Zellia, tú quédate atrás y protege a la señora Natalie. – agregó dirigiéndose a Zelda. – Si alguno se nos escapa y llega hasta ustedes, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

\- Por supuesto. – La princesa cogió la mano de la señora. – Quédese cerca de mí, le prometo que no le pasará nada.

\- Gracias. – replicó la mujer con gratitud.

\- Disculpen, ¿qué hay de mí? – dijo Matthew alzando la mano. – Me parece que yo también tengo derecho de participar, ¿o no? Yo fui el que les advirtió después de todo.

\- Bueno, ¿sabes manejar un arma? – preguntó Link, a lo cual Matthew respondió corriéndose la capa para revelar una espada corta que colgaba de su cinturón.

\- Aún no confío de ti. – intervino Kent. – Si quieres ayudarnos, como dije, quédate donde pueda verte. Ahora está un poco oscuro, pero en cuanto salga la luna podremos ver mejor.

\- No hay necesidad de esperar tanto. – replicó Matthew. – No es por presumir, pero tengo una vista muy aguda. Desde un punto alto puedo ver si se acercan esos sujetos.

Kent no dijo más nada, y miró al resto como preguntándoles qué pensaban al respecto. Claramente no se fiaba de Matthew, y este estaba muy insistente en ser útil por alguna razón. Parecía que al jinete pelirrojo le daba mala espina.

En cuanto a Link, hasta cierto punto estaba de acuerdo con Kent. Sabía que estaba ocultando algo, no necesariamente algo malo, pero podía ver que esa imagen de ladronzuelo alegre que trataba de proyectar escondía algo más. Además, si sabía que los atacaron en la aldea… ¿eso no implicaría que sabía también sobre la verdadera identidad de Zelda?

\- Un par de ojos adicionales que vigilen podrían sernos útiles. – dijo Link finalmente. – Y si algo pasara… creo que Romani debería ser capaz de manejarlo, ¿no crees?

\- Qué desconfianza. – dijo burlonamente Matthew. – Para que conste, no tengo ningún problema con que me vigilen, mientras respeten mi espacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Kent suspiró resignado, pero finalmente asintió. – De acuerdo, Matthew y Romani actuarán como vigía. Los demás vamos a escondernos y no hagamos ruido. Fingiremos estar dormidos para sorprenderlos.

Todos respondieron afirmativamente. Zelda se fue con Natalie a la parte trasera del fuerte, donde estarían más seguros, y Romani se apostó en una ventana en la muralla, bien oculta de la vista y por donde podía disparar sin miedo a represalias. El trío de caballeros y Dorcas se ocultaron en el corredor de la entrada principal, dos a cada lado y listos para emboscar a sus visitantes en cuanto decidieran aparecerse.

La luna salió más o menos una hora y media más tarde, y Matthew les avisó que los bandidos ya se preparaban para atacar. Contó aproximadamente una docena de ellos, la mayoría con hachas y garrotes, y unos pocos con ballestas. No eran muy listos, pero sí físicamente fuertes y podían ser peligrosos si no tenían cuidado.

\- Yo saldré primero ya que tengo el escudo. – declaró Link. – Sain y Kent, estén listos para cubrirme los flancos. Usted, señor Dorcas, quédese detrás y golpee a cualquiera que se nos escape, ¿está bien?

\- De acuerdo. – dijo el hombretón sujetando su propia hacha.

\- Oye, Link, encima de las almenas había una catapulta en desuso y algunas piedras. – intervino Matthew. – Podríamos usarlas para hacer caer a los que están lejos antes de que entren.

\- Si crees que puedes hacerlo, adelante. – replicó Link. – ¿Todos listos?

Con un gesto afirmativo, todos se colocaron en posición, y aguardaron a que sus enemigos hicieran su entrada.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado: a los pocos minutos la vieja y resquebrajada puerta empezó a crepitar al ser empujada. Si estaban planeando emboscarlos mientras dormían, ese rechinido los habría despertado igualmente, otra prueba de la escasa inteligencia de los bandidos. Una lástima que no tuviesen una barra para atrancarla, eso habría ayudado a mantenerlos afuera.

\- ¡Shhhh! – susurró un bandido, dándole un zape al otro. – ¡Vas a despertarlos!

\- ¡No es mi culpa, es la maldita puerta! – replicó el otro. – Bueno, ya estamos aquí, vamos por nuestro botín.

Link miró a sus compatriotas, y luego a Dorcas que lo veía con una expresión interrogante detrás del otro resquicio en la pared. El muchacho les indicó con la mano que aguantaran hasta el último momento. A su vez, sujetó su espada listo para dar un tajo rápido apenas desenvainarla. Contuvo la respiración solo unos pocos segundos, ya casi estaban allí… ya casi…

\- ¡AHORA!

Y no bien terminó de pronunciar la palabra, un destello metálico desgarró el aire, haciendo que los bandidos se frenaran en seco. Sin perder tiempo, Link apuñaló al bandido más cercano en el pecho antes de que supiera qué lo había atacado. A su vez, en medio del caos que se armó, Sain empaló su lanza en el estómago del que venía por el lado izquierdo, mientras del otro Kent le asestaba un golpe con su espada en el hombro a un tercero, obligándolo a soltar el hacha.

\- ¡Inútiles, no se dejen! ¡Argh!

Dorcas le había saltado encima a su compinche y le dio con el plano de su hacha aplastándole el cráneo. Los dos se desplomaron sin vida al instante.

\- ¡Emboscada! – gritó uno de los que venían detrás. – ¡Traigan más hombres!

\- ¡Traigan los que quieran! – exclamó Sain. – ¡De aquí no van a pasar!

De inmediato cargó con la lanza, golpeando en la cara a uno de ellos con el extremo, y luego girándola para golpearlo en los tobillos y hacerlo caer. A su vez, Link cargó con el escudo para bloquear dos garrotazos. Kent por su parte se trabó en duelo con otro de los bandidos y empezó a darle golpes con el plano de la espada. Otro, de constitución similar a Dorcas, se le fue encima y este tuvo que sujetarlo de las muñecas antes de patearlo hacia sus amigos, haciendo que cayeran encima unos de los otros como fichas de dominó.

Por nada del mundo podían permitir que pasaran de esa entrada.

…

Desde su ventana, Romani notó que algunos de los bandidos venían con antorchas encendidas en la mano. Ya que el fuerte tenía poca iluminación salvo la luz de la luna, evidentemente las iban a necesitar para poder encontrar lo que buscaban.

Era difícil apuntar en la oscuridad cuando las nubes tapaban la luz de la luna, pero esas antorchas le daban un blanco a dónde disparar. Se aseguraba de no desperdiciar ni una sola flecha, pero era plenamente consciente de su propio alcance y por eso tenía que aguantar hasta que se pusieran a tiro para un disparo certero.

\- Uno… dos… ¡TRES! – dijo soltando una flecha. El bandido alcanzado cayó con un grito ahogado, pues la flecha le dio directamente en la garganta.

Sin embargo, cuando otro que llevaba una espada ancha se puso a tiro, al disparar vio con horror que la flecha rebotó en su pecho sin atravesarlo. El bandido empezó a reírse a carcajadas del resultado.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Buen intento, tiro listo! – le gritó burlonamente hasta que… – ¡Ugh!

Un segundo después, una piedra lanzada desde el otro lado de la muralla le aplastó al bandido la cabeza. Bien, había sido lo bastante listo para ponerse protección en el pecho, pero o fue demasiado tonto o no se podía permitir un casco para proteger su cráneo. Mala suerte para él.

…

Desde su puesto, Matthew vio que entre las piedras que él lanzaba con la catapulta y las flechas de Romani habían logrado sembrar el terror entre las filas de los bandidos. Se estaban desordenando y algunos habían intentado emprender la retirada para quedarse fuera de su alcance.

No obstante, el más grande de ellos, seguramente el jefe, se fue con unos pocos y empezó a rodear el fuerte, posiblemente en busca de alguna entrada mal defendida. Al principio su búsqueda pareció infructuosa… hasta que Matthew oyó un golpe fuerte que sacudió un poco el muro donde estaba.

\- ¿Qué rayos? – preguntó y corrió a ver qué pasaba.

El jefe y los otros bandidos habrían cogido una gran piedra alargada, y estaban usándola como ariete para golpear contra el muro. Matthew al principio quiso burlarse de ellos, hasta que escuchó, con cada golpe, cómo la pared se agrietaba. Sería solo cuestión de unos pocos golpes más antes de que lograran derribarla.

\- Oh, no, no lo harán. – murmuró. – No puedo permitir que hagan eso.

Debido a que la catapulta estaba fijada en el suelo, y a esa distancia estaban fuera del rango mínimo de efectividad, Matthew no tuvo más remedio que coger con sus manos una de las piedras. Cuando los bandidos se acercaron de nuevo a embestir con su ariete improvisado, se las dejó caer encima, yendo rápidamente a coger otra. El grito ahogado le alertó que logró darle a uno de ellos, pero los restantes se alejaron y volvieron a insistir.

\- ¡Vamos, inútiles, ya casi! – gritó el jefe.

\- Diablos, esto no servirá de nada. – dijo Matthew, soltando la piedra y corriendo hacia la escalera de la muralla para bajar.

Por fortuna el fuerte en sí mismo no era demasiado grande, así que no tardó en encontrar dónde estaba la pared desgastada que los bandidos intentaban derribar. Había aguantado bastante, pero en dos o tres intentos más terminaría cayendo. Sin más opciones, sacó su espada corta y se preparó para emboscar a los bandidos y tratar por lo menos de retrasarlos.

La pared finalmente se derrumbó y el pasillo se vio iluminado por la luz de la luna que atravesó el agujero. Las siluetas de los bandidos rápidamente pusieron en alerta a Matthew, pero se abstuvo de gritar para dar la voz de alarma, prefiriendo aprovechar el factor sorpresa. Por muy fuertes que fueran, mientras no lo golpearan todo estaría bien.

\- "Solo acérquense lo suficiente…"

Los bandidos habían abandonado toda precaución y entraron como si estuviesen en su propia casa. Así, cuando Matthew apuñaló a uno de ellos en el costado, el grito de dolor que soltó cogió desprevenidos a los otros dos. El jefe se le vino encima, e instintivamente Matthew empujó al que había apuñalado para usarlo como escudo contra el hachazo que este trató de darle. Aprovechó de inmediato para saltarle encima a otro y apuñalarlo en la rodilla, y cuando se agachó le dio una patada en la cabeza.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Tú, date prisa y trae más hombres! – gritó el jefe, abriéndose paso.

Uno de los bandidos que quedaban se dio la vuelta y salió por la entrada que habían abierto. Matthew por instinto quiso detener como pudo al jefe, pero este se anticipó y agarrándolo del cuello lo lanzó contra la pared. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver que se iba adentrando al fuerte, y murmurar una sola palabra antes de quedar inconsciente:

\- Diablos…

…

Por fortuna para Matthew, el breve alboroto que provocó al atacar a los bandidos no pasó desapercibido por los demás. Link y Dorcas habían dejado a Sain y Kent para que ellos lidiaran con el grupo que atacaba por la puerta principal, ya que cuando oyeron gritos y golpes provenientes del pasillo este, inmediatamente fueron a ver qué sucedía. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa de ver a dos bandidos tirados en el suelo y a Matthew sentado contra la pared inmóvil. Link inmediatamente corrió a verificar que seguía con vida, y para su alivio todavía respiraba y no tenía heridas aparentes.

\- Matthew. Despierta, Matthew. – dijo dándole unas palmadas en la cara para reanimarlo.

\- Ugh… qué… ah, eres tú. – dijo Matthew sonriendo apenas abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te rompiste algo? – le preguntó Link, ignorando la ligera sorna del comentario.

\- ¡Ahí están! – exclamaron desde afuera. – ¡Mátenlos a todos, rápido!

Una lluvia de dardos lanzados por ballestas acribilló al pequeño grupo, que se vio forzado a ponerse a cubierto detrás de las paredes para evitarlas. Al cabo de un momento, Link salió con el escudo al frente y cargó contra los agresores, tomándolos por sorpresa y acabando a dos ellos con un par de bien asestados espadazos. Dorcas hizo lo propio con otros tres y Matthew le saltó al último por detrás y lo apuñaló.

\- ¿Dónde está el jefe? – preguntó Link, observando a los caídos.

\- Ah, respecto a eso… intenté detenerlo, pero se me escapó. – dijo Matthew, rascándose detrás de la cabeza. – Pido disculpas, era demasiado grande y bruto para mí, así que…

\- ¡Ahórrate las excusas! – exclamó Dorcas, dándose la vuelta. – ¡Mi esposa podría estar en peligro!

El hombretón no esperó a que ninguno replicara y salió corriendo hacia la parte trasera del fuerte. Nadie de los presentes lo culparía por tomar eso como prioridad, y de todas maneras, ya venían detrás más de ellos, que habían cesado el asedio por la puerta principal y habían decidido venir por allí.

\- Parece que no se dan por vencidos. – dijo Matthew. – ¿Te ocupas de los del frente y yo de los que se te escapen?

Link le echó una mirada y tuvo que resistir el impulso de rodar los ojos. ¿Cómo podía bromear en medio de una situación tan seria?

De nuevo, quizás era la manera de mantener los nervios a raya. Así para evitar perder el control y cometer un error en una situación como esta.

…

Entretanto, en el fondo del fuerte, la señora Natalie se agazapaba contra el muro, procurando ser lo menos visible posible, mientras Zelda vigilaba la entrada. Se podían huir los ruidos de las peleas haciendo eco a lo lejos, y la mujer mayor se notaba bastante asustada.

\- Todo estará bien, señora. – dijo Zelda tratando de calmarla.

\- Disculpa que lo diga, pero… ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? – preguntó la mujer.

\- Entrar en pánico solo empeoraría las cosas. – aseguró la chica. – Además, si todavía siguen peleando significa que los bandidos no han podido pasar, ¿verdad?

Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar a la mujer, al menos hasta que escucharon unos pasos acercándose hacia ellas. Zelda inmediatamente se puso sobre aviso y se colocó frente a Natalie con intención de protegerla si era necesario.

Y su alarma resultó justificada cuando la puerta de su recámara fue derribada a patadas, dejando pasar a un sujeto de gran tamaño con una gran hacha en cada mano. Tenía pelo desordenado, barbas mal afeitadas con cicatrices por toda la cara, y una papada de tamaño familiar que solo realzaba su ya de por sí grotesca apariencia. Zelda lo reconoció vagamente del grupo que escapó tras el ataque a la aldea días atrás.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi día de suerte, dos bellezas por el precio de una. – dijo al verlas. – ¿Qué les parece si son buenas y vienen con Carjiga para ahorrarnos problemas?

\- ¿No tuviste suficiente en la aldea? – le advirtió Zelda.

\- ¡Ja! Usted y su caballerito solo tuvieron suerte esa vez… su alteza real.

\- ¿Alteza? – preguntó Natalie, mirando a Zelda confusa. – Zellia, ¿de qué está hablando este sujeto?

\- ¿Ah, no te lo dijo? – dijo el sujeto llamado Carjiga. – Esta mocosa es la Princesa de Hyrule. Zellia, Zelda, qué poca creatividad con los nombres. Pero eso no importa, porque ahora vendrá conmigo y podré cobrar la recompensa, ¡jajajajaja!

Mientras Natalie seguía preguntando algo que Zelda no alcanzó a escuchar, Carjiga avanzó hacia ella cogiendo con una sola mano sus dos hachas, y abriendo la otra ampliamente para agarrarla por la fuerza. Para entonces, Zelda ya había canalizado energía mágica a su mano detrás de la espalda y la levantó de frente. Instantáneamente un muro en apariencia de cristal se erigió entre ella y el bandido, que chocó de frente contra él y fue repelido contra la pared opuesta de la recámara.

Zelda volteó a ver a la señora Natalie, que estaba con la boca abierta.

\- Siento habérselos ocultado. – le dijo. – Sí, en realidad soy la princesa Zelda. Link y los otros son mis caballeros. Estábamos tratando de pasar desapercibidos, pero parece que eso no será posible.

\- Maldita mocosa, ¡te voy a enseñar!

Sin aprender su lección, el bandido volvió a lanzarse hacia ellas, recogiendo sus dos hachas que se le cayeron tras salir despedido, levantando una de ellas para golpear. Sin siquiera parpadear Zelda volvió a levantar su barrera de cristal, y en cuanto el arma hizo contacto, se partió en dos y salió volando por los aires. Sin amilanarse empezó a golpear con fuerza usando la otra, que parecía ser más resistente, y resonando por toda la habitación con los hachazos que le daba, tratando de derribarla, hasta que…

\- ¡Natalie!

El desgraciado bandido apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando otra hacha por poco le parte el cráneo. Dorcas había aparecido y no estaba nada feliz de ver que Carjiga se había atrevido a levantarle la mano a su mujer. Los dos hombres, similares en constitución, se trabaron en una lucha de fuerza física cuerpo a cuerpo, sujetándose de los brazos. Sin embargo, Dorcas lo dominó al cabo de unos minutos, soltando la mano con la que sostenía su hacha y le asestó con fuerza un golpe con el plano de esta en la cabeza. Acto seguido le arrancó a Garjiga la suya fuera de la mano y con ella le propinó un brutal golpe detrás de la espalda.

\- ¡Aaagh! Esto no puede… no a mí… – alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo y comenzar a desangrarse. En cuestión de minutos dejó de sacudirse, quedando con los ojos muy abiertos y sin poder ver.

Dorcas sin embargo no le prestó atención, y de inmediato corrió a ver a su esposa.

\- Natalie, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No les hizo nada este rufián?

\- No te preocupes, cariño. – aseguró la mujer. – La princesa me protegió.

\- ¿Princesa? – preguntó el hombretón confundido mirando a Zelda.

\- Debo pedirles disculpas. – dijo Zelda. – Si estos bandidos nos han atacado esta noche es solo por mi culpa. Mi verdadero nombre no es Zellia, es Zelda… y soy la princesa de Hyrule.

Y para probar su punto, levantó de nuevo el muro de cristal que antes había empleado para repeler a Carjiga. Dorcas pareció solo ligeramente sorprendido, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para hacer preguntas, pues en ese instante, Romani apareció también, todavía con el arco en mano.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? ¡Ack! – exclamó la pelirroja, casi tropezando con el ahora cadáver de Carjiga desangrado en el suelo, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo y evitar asquearse. – ¿Está todo bien aquí? ¿Alguien está herido?

\- Estamos bien. – dijo Zelda. – ¿Y los demás?

\- No se preocupen. Link y los otros ya lograron que el resto se vayan con el rabo entre las patas. – dijo Romani. – No creo que hagan más alboroto por esta noche-

\- Qué alivio. – dijo Zelda. – Bien, creo que por ahora – se volvió de nuevo hacia Dorcas y Natalie – creo que merecen que les explique todo.

La pareja se miró intrigada. Seguramente se estaban preguntando qué era todo eso, pero como acababa de decir, tenían derecho a recibir una explicación.

…

Con el peligro conjurado, Link y los demás se deshicieron de los cuerpos de los bandidos, sacándolos del fuerte y dejándolos tirados a un lado del camino donde la gente no los notara demasiado. Además, iba a ser muy difícil poder dormir teniendo un montón de cadáveres dentro del edificio. Sain y Kent ofrecieron seguir haciendo turnos de guardia, solo en caso de que alguno se hubiera quedado rezagado, o decidieran que querían otro asalto.

Una vez que se aseguraron de que los bandidos estaban bien lejos, todo el grupo se sentó alrededor de la habitación mientras la princesa explicaba su situación. Nadie dijo nada hasta que terminó de relatar todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, incluyendo el cómo habían llegado hasta ese fuerte.

\- Así que ahora lo entienden. – concluyó y sintiéndose aliviada de haber terminado. – Es por eso que necesitamos llegar a Lycia. Lamento que se hayan involucrado en esto, esta guerra no tiene nada que ver con ustedes.

\- En lo que a mí concierne, sí tiene mucho que ver. – replicó Dorcas. – Había estado escuchando rumores de que la princesa estaba huyendo y ocultándose como una cobarde. Mentiras, usted está arriesgando su vida por su pueblo.

\- Usted desea luchar, pero obviamente no puede hacerlo sola, no hay nada de malo en ir en busca de ayuda. – dijo Natalie. – Y además, el rey y la reina saben que no pueden permitir que el linaje real se extinga, es normal que decidan salvar a su heredera a toda costa.

\- Agradezco infinitamente su comprensión. – dijo Zelda. No estaban equivocados; parte de la razón por la cual sus padres le dijeron que huyera también era por preservar la línea de sangre, pero eso era secundario a su preocupación como padres, y ella lo sabía.

\- Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Kent. – Entiendan que si viajan con nosotros el camino será muy peligroso, y no podemos garantizar que no vuelvan a atacarnos. Hay decenas de personas que van tras la recompensa por la princesa y no estaremos a salvo hasta que crucemos la frontera.

\- Tal vez, pero así como estamos un par extra de brazos fuertes no nos vendría mal. – dijo Sain. – El señor Dorcas podría sernos muy útil.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. – dijo Link. – Somos muy pocos y necesitamos más ayuda. Aunque… eso debe decidirlo él.

Los tres caballeros miraron al hombretón y a su mujer. Evidentemente se lo estaba considerando. Obviamente, ellos no querían poner en peligro a a nadie de manera innecesaria, pero lo cierto era que necesitaban más fuerza para combatir, y aunque se las habían arreglado bien hasta ahora, el peligro aumentaría a medida que siguieran avanzando en el camino.

Finalmente, tras recibir una mirada aprobatoria de su mujer, Dorcas tomó una decisión.

\- Princesa Zelda, estoy en deuda con usted por proteger a mi esposa. Y antes de eso, ofrecieron llevarnos hasta Lycia sin pedirnos nada a cambio. Si nos encontramos más bandidos en el camino, con gusto pondré mis dos brazos y mi hacha a su servicio para ahuyentarlos.

\- Apreciamos mucho su ayuda, señor Dorcas. – aseguró Zelda. – Me aseguraré de recompensarle ampliamente por ello en cuanto me sea posible.

\- Bien, con eso queda zanjado ese asunto. – dijo Link. – Lo cual ahora nos deja solo una cosa más por resolver. ¿No es así, Kent?

\- Efectivamente. – dijo el aludido, esta vez poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a Matthew. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

\- ¿Perdón? – preguntó el aludido, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

\- Debo admitir que, de no ser por tu advertencia temprana y por tu ayuda, esos bandidos tal vez nos hubieran dado muchos más problemas. – dijo el caballero. – Sin embargo, ¿qué sacas de todo esto? ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?

\- Hmm, por nada en especial. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Digamos que ustedes lucían más animados que esos bandidos.

Link arqueó una ceja ante el comentario. Notó que Sain se reía por lo bajo y que Kent fruncía el cejo. Esa respuesta era un intento muy descarado de evadir la pregunta. No estaba engañando a nadie y para ser honesto esa actitud resultaba un poco… irritante.

\- Mira, no sé qué es lo que ocultas, pero es obvio que tienes motivos para habernos ayudado. – dijo Kent. – Si nos seguiste desde que nos atacaron en la aldea, es obvio que ya sabías la verdadera identidad de la princesa Zelda.

\- Eso es cierto. – admitió Matthew. – Intentas decir que no confías en mí, ¿verdad?

\- No puedo confiar en alguien que oculta cosas. – insistió el pelirrojo. – Solo mírate, en esas fachas de ladrón vulgar, pero no pareces actuar como uno. ¿Qué es lo que tramas?

\- Lo que mi colega intenta decir – intervino Link – es que, si hubieras querido la recompensa, podrías fácilmente haberte colado en el fuerte sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Te descubrimos antes porque evidentemente querías que lo hiciéramos, ¿me equivoco?

\- Jaja, no se te escapa nada. – dijo Matthew volteándose ligeramente. – Bien, tal vez esto no sea suficiente para ustedes, pero puedo decirles que yo también me dirijo a Lycia. Tengo asuntos importantes qué atender allá, igual que ustedes.

\- ¿Qué clase de asuntos? – preguntó Zelda.

Matthew se tomó un momento para responderles, aparentemente pensando cuál sería la mejor respuesta para satisfacer su curiosidad.

\- No puedo decirles. – respondió, y Link tuvo la impresión de que de pronto su semblante se tornaba más serio, aunque solo por un instante. – No por ahora, al menos. Todo quedará claro cuando lleguemos allá, eso se los puedo asegurar.

Link y Zelda intercambiaron miradas, y luego observaron a Romani. La mirada de esta claramente les dijo "a mí no me vean, la decisión es de ustedes". Después voltearon a ver a Sain y Kent; el primero se encogió de hombros y el segundo rodó los ojos y suspiró. Cada uno a su manera decía "me plegaré a los deseos de la princesa.". La decisión final recaería en ella.

Finalmente observaron a Matthew, cuyo semblante, todavía con esa expresión alegre, se ensombreció momentáneamente.

\- Miren, entiendo si no confían en mí. Si se sienten incómodos con mi presencia, con gusto me iré por mi propio lado. Dicho eso, conozco algunos buenos atajos por el camino para evitar encuentros molestos, y no es por presumir, pero podría serles útil.

\- ¿De qué manera? – preguntó Link, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Bueno, soy bueno para el sigilo y recabar información, abrir puertas, cofres y demás. Tengo buenos ojos y oídos, y dedos muy largos. – dijo con un deje de orgullo.

La princesa y su guardaespaldas volvieron a intercambiar miradas. Sonaba como un ladrón bastante orgulloso de su profesión. La idea de estar cerca de alguien como él no se les antojaba en lo más mínimo, si bien no había hecho nada que ameritara una desconfianza real.

\- Si me permiten sugerir algo – intervino Kent ante su indecisión – quizás lo mejor es tenerlo donde podamos vigilarlo. Quiero decir, si lo dejamos ir ahora, ¿quién nos dice que no intente aparecerse de sorpresa por nuestro camino más adelante? Si es verdad lo que dice y conoce sus atajos.

\- Sí, tienes razón en eso. – asintió Link. – Y por otro lado, esas habilidades, con lo cuestionables que sean, podrían sernos de gran ayuda. Dentro de ciertos límites, obviamente. – agregó rápidamente cuando notó las miradas.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Sain? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Bueno… opino que, si nos ayudó antes, no debe tener malas intenciones. – les dijo, y luego se volteó a ver a la arquera. – Romani… ¿crees que haya espacio en tu carreta para uno más? – preguntó Link.

\- Irán un poco apretados, pero creo que sí. – dijo la arquera. – Será solo hasta que lleguemos a Lycia, ¿verdad?

Eso ya daba a entender su decisión. Link vio que Kent echaba unas miradas a todos, sintiéndose algo decepcionado por ser el único voto en contra. Pero al final lo superaron, y suspiró con resignación.

\- Muy bien, si esa es la decisión final, la apoyaré. – concluyó. – Espero que no nos des motivos para arrepentirnos.

\- No lo haré, se los aseguro. – dijo Matthew. – Mientras tanto, creo que por ahora esto compensará sus molestias.

Al decir esas palabras, se sacó de entre la capa unas bolsas de dinero, colocándoles algunas en la mano a Link y otros a Sain y Kent. Los caballeros vieron esto sorprendidos, no solo por el gesto en sí mismo sino por la cantidad que llevaba oculta, sin que se notara. Especialmente porque no le habían visto que llevara tanto encima cuando llegó.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto? – le preguntó Sain.

\- Oh, de nuestros amigos. – dijo Matthew despreocupadamente. – Antes de deshacerme de ellos, por supuesto.

\- ¿Saqueaste los cadáveres de esos bandidos? – exclamó Kent.

Los demás presentes tuvieron un respingo también al entender las implicaciones, pero el misterioso ladronzuelo simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Oigan, no es como que ellos vayan a necesitarlo ahora, ¿o sí? – les dijo. – Y ustedes evidentemente querrán ponerlo a buen uso, ¿o me equivoco?

Kent quiso replicar, pero Link y Sain lo agarraron de los hombros simultáneamente. Claramente estaba molesto de que tuviera razón, lo que daba a entender que no solo ocultaba cosas, sino que además era bastante más inteligente de lo que intentaba aparentar.

Por bien de paz, finalmente acordaron repartirse el dinero equitativamente. Zelda ofreció hacer el turno de guardia restante para que Link y los otros pudiesen descansar, aunque tras los sucesos de aquella noche, resultaría difícil que alguien pudiera conciliar el sueño.

No veían la hora de que llegase la mañana para poder continuar el viaje, y llegar a la frontera con Lycia lo más pronto posible.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Okay, había dicho que postearía el siguiente cap en tres semanas. Pero solamente dos personas comentaron y… bueno, intencionalmente lo retrasé a ver si alguien más se interesaba. Evidentemente no resultó, pero bleh, qué se le va a hacer.

Como sea, igual que con el prólogo, las modificaciones aquí fueron bastante superficiales, más que nada para añadir la participación de Kent y Sain dentro del grupo, lo que ya cambia bastante la dinámica. De hecho, si se fijan muchas de las líneas que tenía Link en el original se las pasé a Kent, siendo él quien ahora tiene el papel del serio y desconfiado, con Sain siendo el despreocupado y Link un punto intermedio entre los dos. Ya eso me da para un poco más de interacciones.

Como dato trivia, me sentí algo tentado a poner a Dorcas en el rol que originalmente tenía en el juego original, es decir, que se une a los bandidos en busca de dinero para comprarle medicina a su esposa, pero luego es convencido de dejarlos al darse cuenta que el grupo de Lyn la estaba protegiendo. Al final decidí dejarlo como estaba, ya que la reescritura de eso habría supuesto un mayor retraso, y la verdad me gustaba más como lo dejé.

Para los veteranos de la saga de Fire Emblem, no me vayan a corregir que puse "Gamelon" en lugar de "Ganelon" para los bandidos. La ortografía fue intencional, en referencia a uno de los infames títulos de Zelda que salieron para CD-i hace tantos años. Y entre menos se hable de ellos, mejor. En cuanto a Matthew, como dije en la versión original, él tiene algo que hacer aquí, así que por eso su introducción temprana. Ya en el próximo se esclarecerá todo.

Por último, los fans más hardcore de Zelda quizás sepan quién es ese antepasado que Link menciona, pero para quienes no, Sir Raven es un caballero que aparece en el manga de Zelda: Oracle of Ages, y que efectivamente es un ancestro lejano de Link. Si lo buscan en Google, podrán notarlo considerando que es básicamente una versión ligeramente más adulta del Link de Ocarina of Time, sin el gorro. No se sorprendan de si decido utilizar elementos de los mangas, considerando que ahí hay buen material para explotar que no está en los juegos, y eso aplica para ambas sagas.

En fin, para el próximo capítulo, les voy a adelantar que lo que tenía en la versión original no habrá cambiado mucho. Excepto que decidí agregarle una escena adicional al inicio. Mayormente lo mantengo como el capítulo de "transición" para que arranque verdaderamente la trama (que no pude porque se me frio el disco duro), pero tendremos una pequeña batalla. Con los cambios que tuve antes en el prólogo, ciertas interacciones de personajes habrán cambiado ligeramente, pero ya después estarán felices de saber que los caps posteriores ya están terminados.

Gracias por los reviews a **Luchux** y **Matt631**. Nos veremos en tres semanas para el próximo. O un poco después, si no hay complicaciones… y si se despierta el interés. En serio, ¿por qué ya casi la gente no comenta? Eso desanima, ¿saben?


	5. Bienvenidos a Lycia

**La Leyenda de Zelda: El Emblema de Fuego**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

**_"Tras repeler el ataque de los bandidos, se unen al grupo un leñador y su esposa, y un misterioso ladronzuelo que parece esconder mucho más de lo que aparenta bajo su actitud alegre y despreocupada._**

**_Gracias a la guía de Matthew, logran evitar más encuentros con bandidos y el ejército de Bern, acercándose a su destino con seguridad. Pese a ello, Link y Zelda no bajan la guardia, sabiendo que en cualquier momento las cosas pueden cambiar, y que deben evitar llamar la atención más de lo necesario. Una vez que crucen la frontera, deberían estar a salvo._**

**_Entretanto, las tropas bernesas continúan ocupando territorio tras territorio de Hyrule, y la persecución contra su heredera se torna más y más intensa. Bandidos y cazarrecompensas siguen tras la pista de la elusiva princesa buscando cobrar la suma ofrecida por su captura…"_**

* * *

**(== Capítulo 4: Bienvenidos a Lycia ==)**

* * *

**_En el camino entre Hyrule y Lycia…_**

La carreta continuaba su avance por el sendero de la pradera boscosa. Pese a que el grupo no deseaba desviarse del camino principal para ganar tiempo, Matthew insistió en que tomasen una ruta alterna para evitar llamar la atención, lo que les llevó tres días adicionales en un viaje que debería haber sido de no más de cuatro.

A la larga esto resultó ser la mejor decisión. Su pequeña escaramuza en el fuerte abandonado no pasó desapercibida, y los pocos sobrevivientes que lograron escaparse de su encuentro con vida intentaron, ahora que ya no tenían muchos en sus propias filas, aliarse con otros grupos de bandidos que pululaban la zona en busca de venganza, bajo promesas de repartir el botín de la recompensa por la princesa Zelda. O eso decía Matthew, quien cada vez que hacían una parada para descansar, se adelantaba un poco en el camino y casi siempre volvía con provisiones, noticias o información.

Aunque algunos (o más concretamente, Kent) siguieran sin fiarse totalmente de él, no podían negar que había cumplido su promesa de serles útil. Su preocupación de que fuese a hacer poco más que ocupar espacio en la carreta resultó estar infundada, pero los caballeros seguían queriendo saber por qué los estaba ayudando.

Después de estar mucho rato sin tocar el tema, Link finalmente decidió hablar al respecto una noche, mientras los dos estaban haciendo su turno de guardia frente a la fogata.

\- ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a la frontera? – le preguntó.

Matthew entretanto se encontraba mordiendo un enorme trozo de carne asada de ciervo, que Romani había cazado para ellos. Después de tragar un enorme bocado, le respondió:

\- Por mi estimación, llegaremos al poblado fronterizo de Pherae pasado mañana al mediodía. Asumiendo que salgamos a primera hora y no tengamos imprevistos.

\- El viaje ha sido inusualmente tranquilo. – dijo Link. – Ciertamente conoces tu camino para evitar el peligro.

\- Bueno, mi trabajo implica evitar los riesgos en la mayor medida posible. – replicó Matthew, riéndose ligeramente. Link por su parte no era capaz de hacerlo.

\- Pero no puedes decirnos qué trabajo es ese, ¿verdad? – le dijo, tratando de no sonar acusador. – ¿Cuál es el misterio?

\- ¿Ahora tú tampoco te fías de mí? Paciencia, amigo. Si todo sale bien, mañana pronto todo estará claro. – aseguró Matthew. – Es más, tengo el presentimiento de que nos estarán preparando un cálido comité de bienvenida.

Link lo miró con algo de suspicacia. Sonaba bastante seguro de lo que decía, pero el rubio no podía evitar pensar que había algún significado oculto detrás de las palabras. A pesar de que no había hecho nada para perjudicarlos, Kent les había insistido en que al menos uno de ellos tenía que mantener dentro de su radio de visión a Matthew en todo momento, solo en caso de que estuviese tramando algo a sus espaldas.

Otras cosas, sin embargo, ocupaban su mente en aquel momento. Luego de terminarse la carne, Link se quedó mirando hacia el cielo. Desde que habían salido de la capital de Hyrule, no habían podido hacer otra cosa que evadir el peligro y tratar en lo posible de evitar los conflictos. No tenían noticias del rey y la reina, o de Sir Leiden, y eso tenía a Link bastante preocupado. Temía que hubiesen podido encontrar un terrible destino a manos de las fuerzas de Bern.

\- "No, eso no puede ser." – pensó el joven guerrero, sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su cabeza. – "El rey y la reina no se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente, y si mi padre está con ellos, no hay forma de que puedan derrotarlos."

Aun así, por más que se repetía esas palabras mentalmente, no lograba sacudirse de encima la ansiedad que sentía. En una guerra cualquier cosa podría pasar, y su padre le había enseñado siempre a esperar lo mejor, pero a la vez estar preparado para lo peor. Con lo brusco de la situación no tenía manera de predecir lo que resultaría de ello.

Lo más que podía hacer era confiar, y apegarse al deber que le fue asignado, el cual era el de proteger a la Princesa Zelda.

\- Si no te molesta, me retiraré a dormir un poco. – dijo Matthew, poniéndose de pie. – Seguro puedes continuar el resto de la guardia tú solo, ¿verdad?

\- Claro. – repuso Link despreocupadamente, y luego se fijó en el trozo de carne asada a medio consumir. – ¿Te vas a terminar eso?

\- No, creo que no. Es tuyo si lo quieres.

Sin decir más le pasó la brocheta, y Link se quedó mirándola. No tenía sentido desperdiciarla, y necesitaría mucha energía para poder mantenerse despierto toda la noche haciendo guardia.

* * *

**_Dos días después…_**

El grupo continuó el viaje por el camino, tal como Matthew les indicaba. La ventaja era que a medida que se alejaban de la capital las patrullas bernesas eran cada vez más escasas. Por lo visto las fuerzas invasoras se concentraban en mantener el control del castillo, lo que les facilitaba pasar desapercibidos.

Sin embargo, aparentemente unos mineros que intentaron abrir una cueva con explosivos provocaron un derrumbe en el camino principal que les truncó la ruta. Ya estaban acercándose a la frontera con Lycia, pero este desvío inesperado les iba a causar un problema, el cual se hizo notorio una vez que observaron el mapa cuál era la única ruta posible que les quedaba, por el monte Bolm.

Hubo algunas discusiones al respecto, ya que en esa montaña muchos bandidos tenían sus guaridas, pero entre eso, o tener que esperar dos o tres días a que despejaran el camino, y con el tiempo apremiando para llegar a Lycia, finalmente la votación ganó a favor y decidieron atravesarlo, tratando de pasar lo más rápida y sigilosamente posible.

La travesía en sí misma no fue la gran cosa: a pesar de lo estrecho del paso y de que había una enorme cantidad de lugares que parecían perfectos para una emboscada, en todo el camino no vieron un solo bandido. Pese a lo ominoso del silencio y la tranquilidad, lo cierto fue que no tuvieron ningún problema, y para cuando terminaron de atravesarlo hacia el despuntar del día, todo parecía indicar que podrían llegar a su destino sin impedimentos.

O eso creyeron, hasta que…

\- Les dije que debíamos esperar para tomar el camino principal. – refunfuñó Kent. – Estos rufianes no son tan tontos como creíamos.

\- Ah vamos, Kent. – dijo Sain tratando de sonar despreocupado. – No me digas que le tienes miedo a unos pocos bandidos.

\- ¿Quieren dejar la discusión para después? – intervino Link. – Ahora tenemos trabajo qué hacer.

Como la travesía por el monte Bolm resultó ser tan sencilla, todos pensaron que ya estaban a salvo de los bandidos. En realidad, intencionalmente estos habían abandonado sus guaridas y se habían escondido en el sendero más adelante, y al querer evitarlos para no perder el tiempo peleando contra ellos, los habían guiado a un campo abierto, donde ahora los tenían rodeados.

En todo el centro del campo se encontraba la carreta, rodeada por los cuatro lados por Link, Sain, Kent y Dorcas, cada uno con el arma en mano apuntando a los bandidos para mantenerlos a raya. Era una suerte que ninguno de ellos contaba con armas de largo alcance: cuando intentaron hacerles montón, Romani y Matthew derribaron a varios arrojándoles flechas y cuchillos con tal certeza que los que seguían de pie decidieron sabiamente mantener su distancia. Zelda no participaba todavía en la batalla, pues se hallaba dentro de la carreta tratando de calmar a la señora Natalie.

La batalla parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto, pero ninguno de los dos bandos se atrevía a hacer el primer movimiento. Los bandidos les temían a las flechas de Romani y los cuchillos de Matthew, y por su parte los caballeros y el leñador no querían arriesgarse a abandonar su posición para atacar, en caso de que algún listillo se aprovechara de eso para llegar a la carreta.

\- Despreocúpense, amigos. – dijo Matthew. – No tenemos que vencerlos. Si podemos aguantar un poco más, todo saldrá bien.

\- Estás siendo demasiado optimista. – dijo Kent. – ¿Crees que solo se cansarán de esperar y se irán?

\- ¡Argh, ya estoy harto! – exclamó uno de los bandidos, alzando el hacha y lanzándose hacia Link.

El rubio detuvo el ataque con su escudo, antes de empujarlo para repelerlo. Otros dos lo siguieron y pronto el campo se llenó de ruidos de metal chocando, gritos de rabia y dolor de los bandidos, relinchos y pisadas de caballo que retumbaban.

\- Un momento, ¿de dónde…?

Después de quitarse a un bandido de encima, Link se percató de algo. Ellos solo tenían cuatro caballos, dos de los cuales eran los que tiraban de la carrera y estaban inmóviles. ¿De dónde venían esas demás pisadas?

\- ¡Oigan, miren allá adelante! – exclamó Romani, todavía adentro la carreta. – ¡Algo se acerca!

\- ¿Qué dices? – dijo Kent. – Si vamos a tener más problemas, entonces…

\- Aguarden. – intervino Matthew. – No se preocupen, amigos. Esa es nuestra caballería.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "nuestra"? – preguntó Sain. – ¿Cómo sabes que vienen a ayudarnos?

Matthew no respondió, pero a medida que se acercaba más y más el galope de los caballos, pronto quedó en evidencia que no podían ser aliados de los bandidos. Más cuando notaron el estandarte que llevaban: rojo con la imagen de un león con la melena en llamas.

El jinete que venía en cabeza del grupo cabalgaba sobre un corcel blanco, y una vez se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron ver que era pelirrojo y llevaba ropajes nobles de color azul. Los que venían detrás de él rápidamente comenzaron a flanquear alrededor de la carreta para apartar a los bandidos.

Sin perder tiempo, el líder de los jinetes se plantó frente al cabecilla de los bandidos, desenvainando un estoque para amenazarlo con él.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – exclamó el jefe de los bandidos. – ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, mocoso?!

\- Soy Eliwood de Pherae, hijo del marqués, y ustedes bandidos están invadiendo nuestras tierras. – declaró con voz suave pero firme. – Si no quieren enfrentarse a mí y a mis caballeros, les sugiero que se alejen de inmediato y dejen en paz a los viajeros.

\- ¡¿C-caballeros?! – dijo otro de los que estaban cerca. – Oiga jefe, tal vez sea mejor retirarnos, si es verdad lo que dice.

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! – exclamó el jefe. – ¡¿Crees que me va a intimidar un cachorro hijo de nobles?! ¡Tú y tu pandilla de perros falderos no nos quitarán nuestro botín! ¡A ellos, muchachos!

Gritó con fuerza, pero ninguno parecía tener ganas de obedecer. Algunos incluso ya estaban empezando a dar pasos atrás. Enfrentarse a un puñado de caballeros podría ser una cosa. Pero a una veintena de ellos… eso era diferente. Los números eran una cosa, pero además contaban con ventaja por sus monturas.

\- Solo lo diré una vez más. – declaró Eliwood, volviendo a apuntar al jefe con su estoque, esta vez hacia la cara. – Lárguense de aquí y que no sepa yo que están atacando de nuevo a los viajeros, o aténganse a las consecuencias.

Los demás caballeros hicieron lo propio, apuntando con sus propias lanzas y espadas a los bandidos para forzarlos a retroceder. Querían dejar claro el punto, pero si eso no era suficiente, estaban preparados para pelear.

\- Urgh… ¡maldición, van a pagar por esto! – exclamó el jefe. – ¡Retirada, muchachos!

Y en desorden y gritando maldiciones, los bandidos giraron sobre sus pies y huyeron de regreso a las montañas. Varios chocaron y se tropezaron en el camino, pero ninguno quiso dar la vuelta ni siquiera para mirar atrás a sus enemigos.

Link y los demás suspiraron de alivio. El peligro por fin había pasado, pero ahora quedaban algunas preguntas en el aire. Principalmente relacionadas con el hecho de que Matthew parecía saber quiénes eran incluso antes de que llegaran hasta ellos.

El nombre de Eliwood, sin embargo, fue suficiente para que Zelda abandonase su escondite dentro de la carreta y se aproximara hacia él una vez que el peligro ya se había ido muy lejos. Junto con su guardaespaldas, la princesa de Hyrule se aproximó hacia su salvador, que en ese momento estaba bajando de su corcel.

\- Eliwood, es un placer vernos nuevamente después de tanto. – lo saludó cortésmente.

\- El placer es mío, Zelda. – respondió él de la misma forma. – Aunque habría deseado que fuese en mejores circunstancias.

\- Agradecemos mucho su ayuda, Lord Eliwood. – dijo Link. – Es una suerte que usted y los caballeros de Pherae hayan estado tan cerca de nosotros.

\- No es una suerte. – dijo Eliwood, para sorpresa de todos. – A decir verdad, recibimos un mensaje diciéndonos que la Princesa Zelda estaba tratando de llegar a Lycia, y esperábamos encontrarla para llevarla a salvo a nuestro castillo.

\- ¿Mensaje? – preguntó Zelda. – Pero yo no pude enviar ningún mensaje para… aguarden un momento.

En ese instante fue que cayeron en cuenta. Matthew avanzó y se plantó frente a ellos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. A su vez, uno de los caballeros en el grupo, el cual pudieron notar que llevaba una armadura bastante más pesada que el resto, se fue acercando a Matthew, y tras darle algunas miradas, se dirigió a él.

\- Puedo ver que cumpliste con tu tarea encomendada, Matthew. Buen trabajo.

\- Como lo ordenó Lord Uther. – declaró el aludido, haciendo una reverencia. – Debíamos traer a la Princesa Zelda a salvo hasta la frontera. Tuvimos algunos tropiezos por el camino ya que intentaba permanecer desapercibida, pero pude dar con ella.

\- Espera, ¿acabas de decir Lord Uther? – preguntó Link. – ¿Ese no es el nombre del…?

\- ¿Marqués de Ostia? – intervino Zelda. – Efectivamente. Por lo visto, creo que nuestro amigo Matthew estaba a punto de revelarnos su secreto. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

El aludido se rio por el comentario, pero haciéndole un gesto al caballero de armadura pesada, permitió que este fuese quien procediera a explicar lo que estaba sucediendo. Por fin el misterio quedaría esclarecido.

\- Permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Oswin, caballero de la corte de Ostia al servicio de su marqués, Lord Uther. Cuando supimos que el castillo de Hyrule había caído tras el ataque de Bern, Lord Uther envió a algunos agentes para que investigaran la situación.

\- ¿Agentes? – preguntó Kent, mirando a Matthew con mirada acusadora. Este simplemente se rio.

\- Disculpen el disfraz de ladrón vulgar. En realidad, soy un espía al servicio de Lord Uther, y se me encomendó la misión de buscar a la princesa de Hyrule. Mi compañera debe estar reportándose ahora mismo en el Castillo Ostia, si es que no ha regresado ya.

\- Esperen un momento. – intervino de pronto Kent. – ¿Lo que están diciendo es que Lord Uther ya nos estaba esperando?

\- Así es. – dijo Oswin. – Cuando nos enteramos que su princesa se encontraba bien y a salvo, redoblamos los esfuerzos para encontrarla y prestarle ayuda. Nuestros colegas de Pherae aquí junto con Lord Eliwood se ofrecieron a acompañarnos para darle una escolta.

\- Después de recibir el mensaje, sospechamos que nos encontraríamos con ustedes por este camino. – explicó Eliwood. – Mi padre ha dicho que está listo para ayudarles en lo que pidan, y ha convocado a una reunión del consejo lyciano para que puedas exponer tu petición de ayuda, Zelda.

\- Les estoy profundamente agradecida. – dijo Zelda. – Humildemente aceptaré la ayuda que nos ofrecen.

\- Imagino que tú y tus caballeros estarán exhaustos por el viaje. – dedujo Eliwood. – Si lo desean, pueden descansar en nuestro fuerte de avanzada, y mañana nos dirigiremos al Castillo de Pherae para su audiencia. Lord Uther y mi padre estarán complacidos de recibirte.

\- Me parece bien. – dijo Zelda. – Pero si no es mucha molestia, traemos un par de pasajeros con nosotros. La señora Natalie está herida en una pierna, y ella y su marido deseaban cruzar la frontera para reunirse con sus parientes.

\- ¿Oh, de verdad? – dijo Eliwood. – En ese caso, es mejor conseguirle atención inmediata. ¡Marcus!

En respuesta al nombre, se les acercó un jinete de armadura color naranja, de unos treinta y tantos encima, de pelo púrpura claro con una espesa barba. – ¿Sí, Lord Eliwood?

\- Quiero que tú y algunos hombres lleven al buen señor y a su esposa a donde necesiten llegar, especialmente si requieren de atención inmediata.

\- Sí, milord. – dijo Marcus. – Isadora, Harken, acompáñenme.

\- Sí, Comandante Marcus. – respondieron al unísono un hombre y una mujer un poco más jóvenes que Marcus, pero algo mayores que Link o Sain y Kent.

El hombre era rubio y llevaba una armadura verde oscuro, y un gran escudo en el brazo con la espada envainada dentro de este, mientras que la mujer era de pelo muy largo y ojos azules, y su armadura era blanca. Los dos se fueron con Marcus y ayudaron a Natalie a bajarse de la carreta mientras Dorcas se quedaba cerca de ella.

Entretanto, el resto de los caballeros que los acompañaban junto con Eliwood se dispusieron a rodear la carreta, y comenzaron a transitar por el sendero. Pronto Link, Sain y Kent se unieron a ellos, y aunque todavía estaban algo confundidos por lo que había pasado, ahora que Matthew había finalmente decidido revelar su gran misterio no habría motivos para seguir dudando.

\- Al final todo salió bien, ¿no? – dijo Sain. – Tuvimos suerte de que Lord Eliwood llegara cuando lo hizo.

\- Y eso me alegra. – agregó Kent. – Me estremezco de pensar lo que podría haber ocurrido de no haber sido así.

\- Ah, incluso aunque no hubiesen llegado, podría… podríamos, habernos encargado de esos bandidos sin problemas. – dijo Sain. – ¿No estás de acuerdo, Link?

\- Si hubiera hecho falta. – respondió Link. – Aunque me alegra que no llegara a eso, no tenía ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Link observó cómo Kent miraba a Matthew, que se había sentado junto a Romani en la carreta. Ahora de pronto esa actitud algo irreverente y las fachas que llevaba encima tenían más sentido. A nadie se le ocurriría pensar que un vulgar ladrón en realidad era un espía que trabajaba para un noble. Un buen disfraz admitiéndolo, aunque eso le dificultaba también ganarse su confianza.

Por suerte, no estaba mintiendo al decir que les aguardaba un cálido recibimiento. Era un buen cambio luego de tantos días de pasársela huyendo y ocultándose de los enemigos.

* * *

**_Castillo de Pherae, a la tarde del día siguiente…_**

Luego de ese agitado viaje, Zelda creyó que se sentiría segura de nuevo una vez que estuviera dentro de las murallas de un castillo. Pero más que seguridad, le produjo un profundo desasosiego. Después de todo, ella estaba segura en ese lugar, y entretanto no tenía idea de lo que habría sido de sus padres luego del asedio a la capital de Hyrule.

\- Padre, madre… ¿qué habrá sido de ustedes desde entonces?

No había podido hacer mucho desde que había llegado excepto esperar. Lord Elbert y toda su corte en el castillo la habían recibido cálidamente y habían hecho todo lo posible por hacer que estuviese cómoda durante su estadía. Pero por mucho que apreciara el descanso, Zelda quería tomar un rol más activo. No se sentía bien esperando y siendo protegida cuando su deber era proteger a su pueblo.

\- ¿Princesa Zelda? – le habló una voz suave, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

En el umbral de la puerta se encontraba una joven mujer, que no se veía mayor que ella. Llevaba ropas elegantes, tenía la piel pálida, ojos rojizos y el cabello muy largo de un tono cian. No habían sido formalmente presentadas aun, pero Zelda tenía una buena idea de quién era.

\- Oh, buenas tardes. – saludó la princesa. – Tú eres… Lady Ninian, ¿correcto? La prometida de Lord Eliwood si no me equivoco.

\- Veo que nuestra reputación nos precede. – replicó la aludida, sonriendo levemente. – Es un honor conocerte al fin, aunque sea en estas terribles circunstancias.

\- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Zelda. – Lord Eliwood me habló mucho de ti, y de su compromiso en su última carta.

\- Estaba esperando nuestra boda con muchas ansias. – dijo Ninian, algo melancólica. – Pero tras la invasión a Hyrule, nos vimos forzados a aplazarla por el momento. Lord Elbert dijo que, con la amenaza de una invasión de Bern, no es el mejor momento para celebrar bodas.

\- Lo lamento de verdad. – dijo Zelda, sintiéndose culpable.

\- Oh no, no te estoy culpando de nada. – aseguró Ninian. – Lord Elbert ha dicho que Hyrule y Lycia han mantenido una relación muy estrecha por muchos años, y sé que Lord Eliwood y tú también son amigos cercanos. Él fue uno de los primeros en proponer que acudiéramos en su ayuda.

\- Y en verdad se los agradezco. – dijo Zelda. – Detesto admitirlo, pero no puedo hacer esto sola. Espero algún día poder pagárselos de alguna manera.

\- Realmente no puedo entender lo que sucede. – dijo Ninian, de nuevo con expresión melancólica. – ¿Cómo pudo el Rey Desmond hacer eso?

\- Desearía saberlo. – dijo Zelda. – Mis padres y yo siempre supimos que el Rey Desmond era un hombre realmente despreciable, pero nunca creímos que fuera capaz de cruzar esa línea.

\- Lord Eliwood también teme por nuestra nación. Si los atacó a ustedes, ¿qué le impedirá invadir después a Lycia? Todos estamos muy preocupados de que este conflicto se escale.

Zelda asintió estando de acuerdo. El ataque a Hyrule fue sorpresivo, y siendo Bern una potencia militar como lo era, cualquiera de las naciones aledañas era incapaz de repeler por sí sola una invasión. Era una gran suerte contar con Lycia como aliada, pero incluso ahora, Zelda no estaba segura de que pudieran hacer algo por sí solos. No, realmente necesitaban mucha más ayuda.

De pronto, en el umbral de la puerta apareció alguien más: se trataba de Link, que venía con bastante prisa.

\- Princesa Zelda, el consejo lyciano ya está reunido. Lord Elbert y Lord Uther están esperando para comenzar con la reunión.

\- Gracias, Link, iré enseguida.

Zelda comenzó a caminar por el corredor hacia el salón del castillo, seguida de Link y Ninian. Por fin la espera había terminado. Ya era tiempo de por fin hacer algo. Al llegar frente a la puerta, tomó un profundo respiro antes de atravesar las puertas.

Alrededor de una gran mesa redonda se encontraban sentados un grupo de hombres y mujeres de varias edades, algunos también acompañados por caballeros como guardaespaldas. Zelda reconoció a algunos de ellos de reuniones diplomáticas en el Castillo Hyrule como los marqueses de varios territorios de Lycia: Lord Hausen de Caelin, Lord Helman de Santaruz, y Lord Orun de Thria.

Presidiendo al grupo entero, en los asientos más alejados de la mesa, se encontraban desde luego Lord Uther y Lord Elbert, los marqueses de Ostia y Pherae respectivamente. Era un poco extraño ver que el primero era uno de los más jóvenes de todo el grupo (a excepción de ella misma), ya que la mayoría de los presentes rondaban entre los treinta y los sesenta años por la edad estimada, aunque algunos venían acompañados. A su vez, las presencias de Lord Uther y Lord Elbert no podían ser más opuestas una de la otra, incluso con una sola mirada.

Lord Uther, a pesar de solo tener poco más de veinte años, era bastante más corpulento que la mayoría de los presentes. Tenía el cabello azul oscuro algo largo, y una cicatriz alargada le atravesaba el rostro a la altura del tabique de la nariz. Su atuendo formal consistía en un chaleco verde con bordados dorados sobre su toga blanca, y una capa rojo oscuro. A pesar de haberse convertido hacía muy poco en marqués y líder de la Liga Lyciana, tenía fama de ser un gran líder tanto para la lucha como para la diplomacia.

Lord Elbert, en contraste, se veía como alguien mucho más maduro, pero no era exactamente viejo, como una especie de mediador entre los marqueses más jóvenes y los más veteranos. Parecía una versión mayor de su hijo, teniendo el mismo pelo rojo y ojos azules, aunque su edad se evidenciaba con su poblado bigote, y su atuendo formal era de color azul claro con una capa blanca, dando una imagen de más experiencia contrastando con su colega. No era un amante de la guerra y prefería más la diplomacia antes que la agresión, pero eso no quería decir que fuese alguien de carácter débil.

Detrás de Lord Elbert se paraba su hijo Eliwood, que había tomado de la mano a su prometida, y a su vez, Zelda también reconoció a Hector, el hermano menor de Lord Uther detrás de este último. Así como Eliwood se parecía a su padre, Hector compartía con su hermano el color de pelo y ojos, aunque más corto y peinado hacia atrás, y también era bastante corpulento. De hecho, a pesar de ser el menor Zelda creía que hacía ver incluso a Lord Uther como un debilucho, y aunque tenía fama de ser alguien tosco y que prefería resolver las cosas peleando, también era alguien muy leal y protector de sus seres queridos.

\- Ah, Princesa Zelda. Por fin podemos comenzar. – declaró Lord Elbert. – Por favor toma asiento.

Zelda asintió, y fue a sentarse en la silla vacía que evidentemente estaba reservada para ella. Las miradas de todos los presentes de inmediato se fijaron en su dirección, lo que la hizo sentirse algo incómoda, pero sabía que tenía que soportarlo. Esta reunión era importante.

\- Bien, declaro oficialmente abierta esta reunión del consejo lyciano. – dijo Lord Uther. – Como saben, el motivo de convocarlos a todos es que discutamos lo que vamos a hacer en respuesta a lo que claramente fue un acto de guerra. Estoy hablando, por supuesto, de la invasión de Bern al reino de Hyrule.

Todos los presentes asintieron de manera unánime. Era una buena señal ver que todos ellos compartieran la misma opinión sobre los sucesos.

\- Estamos todos de acuerdo en que nuestras relaciones con Bern, a pesar de ciertas tensiones, han sido mayormente buenas en los últimos años. – agregó Lord Elbert. – Pese a que ninguno de nosotros aquí se fiaba del Rey Desmond del todo, tampoco creíamos que sería capaz de agredir a otra nación sin provocación alguna.

\- ¿Qué mosca le picó para atacar ahora? – preguntó Lord Orun. – ¿Y a Hyrule, de todas las naciones? ¿Creen que sea capaz de ir por Lycia después?

\- Luego de lo sucedido, no podemos descartar ese escenario. – dijo Lord Uther. – Sin embargo, ya que la nación agredida en cuestión fuese Hyrule, creo que lo justo es que sea su representante aquí quien nos diga lo que piensa al respecto. ¿Princesa Zelda?

Al ver que le daban la palabra tan pronto, Zelda se sorprendió ligeramente, pero mantuvo la compostura y se puso de pie. Respirando profundo, la princesa comenzó a hablar:

\- Antes que nada, permítanme expresarles a todos mi gratitud por el apoyo que demuestran solo por estar aquí. Durante el asedio al castillo, mis padres se quedaron luchando contra las tropas de Bern para que yo pudiese escapar, y venir a solicitar ayuda aquí a Lycia. Al igual que ustedes, todos en Hyrule nos sorprendimos por la repentina agresión de parte de Bern, lo que lamentablemente nos impidió montar una resistencia efectiva.

\- Aunque no hubiese sido un ataque sorpresa, habría sido muy difícil luchar contra ellos. – intervino Lord Hausen. – Si bien todos aquí estamos dispuestos a ayudar, debemos ser realistas. Incluso si nos aliáramos todos los territorios de Lycia, no tendríamos suficiente para equiparar el poderío militar de Bern.

\- Y ya sabemos que ese no será el caso de todas maneras. – agregó Lord Ranward, el marqués de Worde. – Araphen ya dejó muy claro que no tiene intenciones de involucrarse en este conflicto, y no hemos recibido respuesta de Laus.

Zelda notó que aparte de su propia silla, había otra vacía en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. Mirando también por la esquina del ojo, notó que detrás de Lord Uther, su hermano Hector hacía una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de Laus por alguna razón. Sin embargo, otras cosas urgían de momento, así que no había tiempo para hacer preguntas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, y ciertamente no pienso pedirles que arriesguen hombres y recursos en una batalla que fácilmente podríamos perder. – dijo la princesa. – Así que mi propuesta es que solicitemos apoyo adicional al reino de Etruria. Nuestra fuerza combinada debería ser suficiente para equiparar la de Bern.

\- Es posible, ¿pero será prudente en estos momentos? – preguntó Lord Orun. – Nuestras fuentes nos han informado que el Rey Mordred ha estado muy deprimido desde que su hijo murió en un accidente hace casi un año, y que su gobierno se ha debilitado. Sospecho que podría no estar tan inclinado a ayudarnos.

\- Recemos porque no sea así. – dijo Zelda. – Además, quisiera recordarles que mi madre nació en Etruria, y que uno de sus tres generales…

\- ¡Lord Uther! – llamó uno de los guardias en la puerta, interrumpiendo el diálogo de Zelda.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el aludido claramente molesto por la interrupción. – Ordené explícitamente que no quería molestias durante esta reunión a menos que fuese para algo importante.

\- Es una de nuestras espías, dice que trae noticias sobre el ataque al Castillo de Hyrule. – dijo el guardia.

De inmediato, la molestia de Lord Uther se deshizo, relajando su postura ligeramente, antes de mirar en la dirección de Zelda, como preguntándole qué pensaba. Evidentemente, noticias sobre Hyrule contaban como una razón suficiente para interrumpir la reunión por un momento.

Zelda asintió, y Lord Uther captó el mensaje, dando la orden de inmediato: – Haz que pase.

El guardia asintió y regresó a la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos, entró una mujer pelirroja, con ropas púrpuras y una capa de viaje algo raída. A Zelda no se le escapó que su atuendo le recordaba un poco al de Matthew, pues le daba un aspecto como de ladrona vulgar. De nuevo, ese aspecto la haría pasar desapercibida si se trataba de una espía.

\- Lord Uther, recibimos este mensaje de una unidad de jinetes de pegaso. – dijo mientras le entregaba un rollo de pergamino. – Solicitaron que le fuese entregado a la Princesa Zelda en persona.

\- Gracias, Leila. – dijo Lord Uther. – Has hecho un excelente trabajo, puedes retirarte.

Leila asintió y abandonó la sala. Una vez que lo hizo, Lord Uther dio la vuelta y le entregó a Zelda el susodicho pergamino. El sello que tenía impreso, el ojo rojo con una lágrima y tres triángulos era inconfundible: debía de ser un mensaje de Impa.

Esperanzada, Zelda lo desenrolló, y procedió a leer sus contenidos…

… y sus esperanzas se fueron totalmente al garete. Al llegar a la mitad, el mensaje de Impa decía que, aunque ella había escapado con vida de su encuentro con los caballeros wyvern, la mayor parte del ejército hyruleano había sido diezmado. Y aunque los Caballeros de la Trifuerza opusieron una férrea resistencia, también ellos eventualmente cayeron ante los feroces ataques de los wyverns berneses.

Y la peor de todas, el Rey Rhoam no sobrevivió a la caída del castillo. El Rey Desmond, no contento con haber segado sus vidas, se atrevió a exhibir su cadáver sobre el castillo, junto con el de Sir Leiden, que luchó hasta el final para protegerlos, pero al final también cayó abatido. En cuanto a la Reina Selena, lo último que se supo de ella fue que había sido herida por una flecha aparentemente envenenada, y su paradero seguía siendo desconocido. No se había encontrado un cadáver, pero tampoco había signos esperanzadores de que siguiera con vida.

\- No… esto no puede ser…

\- Déjame ver. – dijo Hector tomando el pergamino con algo de brusquedad para leerlo también. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo arrugó al cerrar su puño y golpeó la mesa con todas sus fuerzas, resonando por toda la sala. – Hermano, el Rey Desmond ha asesinado al Rey Rhoam a sangre fría. Tal crimen no puede quedar impune.

\- Me pesa mucho admitirlo, pero tienes razón, Hector. – declaró Lord Uther con firmeza. – A la luz de este acontecimiento, propongo la moción para la creación de un ejército con los mejores caballeros de Lycia, y de inmediato prepararnos para una alianza con Etruria. ¿Quién está conmigo?

\- Pherae secunda la moción. – dijo Lord Elbert alzando la mano.

\- También Thria.

\- Y Worde.

Uno a uno, los marqueses se fueron poniendo de pie, apoyando la moción de Lord Uther para el ejército hasta hacer unánime la votación. Zelda se sintió muy conmovida de ver que todos ofrecieran su apoyo incondicional ante la causa, y estuviesen tan dispuestos a tenderle una mano como aliados y amigos. Eso solo era una prueba de la férrea amistad de Hyrule y Lycia.

\- Lo primero será designar a embajadores para esta misión. – propuso Lord Elbert. – Pienso que alguno de nosotros debería ir en persona como representante de la liga ante la corte de Etruria.

\- Si me lo permites, padre, – intervino Eliwood – quisiera ofrecerme como voluntario. Pienso que en este momento no es conveniente que ninguno de los marqueses abandone su territorio, o es posible que Bern tome eso como una señal de que el liderazgo se debilita.

\- En ese caso, yo también voy. – salió al paso Hector.

\- Un momento, Hector, ¿qué derecho tienes de…? – intervino Lord Uther.

\- Eliwood lo acaba de decir, no es conveniente que los marqueses abandonen Lycia en este momento. – dijo el hermano menor. – Y si van a necesitar protección, me necesitarán a mí.

Lord Uther pareció querer protestar, pero las palabras de Hector le dejaron sin réplica. Suspirando resignado, finalmente aceptó.

\- De acuerdo, delego en ti esta tarea. Pero recuerda, no tienes mi permiso para morir. Asegúrate de proteger a todos y de volver con tu marqués, ¿te quedó claro?

Aceptada la decisión, y con Eliwood y Hector designados como los embajadores oficiales para Etruria, el resto de los marqueses comenzó a discutir sobre qué podrían aportar para la misión, y cuáles serían sus siguientes acciones en respuesta a la invasión de Bern.

Sin embargo, Zelda ya no los escuchaba. Lo único en su mente en aquel momento era el pensamiento de que sus padres se habían ido.

\- "Padre… madre…"

En ese instante ella no podía permitirse llorar. No enfrente de todos los representantes de la liga lyciana. Si sus padres ya no estaban, ahora ella representaba el poder del reino de Hyrule, y siendo así, no podía permitirse dar signos de debilidad.

Sus padres no habrían querido eso.

* * *

**_Aquella noche…_**

Una vez concluida la reunión, los marqueses y representantes se retiraron a las habitaciones para invitados del castillo. En la mañana comenzarían los preparativos para el viaje a Etruria. Esa noche lo único que podía hacer era descansar.

Sin embargo, tras recibir aquella noticia, Zelda no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. No solo había tenido que abandonar su tierra, sino que sus padres habían muerto tratando de defenderla. Se sentía como una cobarde, escapando para salvar su vida mientras el rey y la reina se quedaron para pelear. Enfrentaron a la muerte con dignidad, junto con todos los demás caballeros del reino.

\- "Si hubiera estado allí… si me hubiese quedado con ellos…"

Habría podido hacer algo para protegerlos. Era lo que quería decirse a sí misma. ¿Pero qué podría haber hecho? ¿Qué habría sido diferente si ella hubiera estado allí? Si el Rey Desmond no tuvo reparo en asesinar a sus padres, ¿qué le hacía pensar que le habría perdonado la vida a ella? Incluso aunque dio la orden de capturarla con vida, seguramente eso también obedecía a un propósito nefasto, y se desharía de ella una vez que lo hubiese cumplido.

**_*¡KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!*_**

El golpeteo en la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos. Normalmente se habría asustado, pero tenía una ligera idea de quién podría ser.

Y en efecto, al levantarse e ir a abrir la puerta, allí estaba Link, con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Aunque a juzgar por su afecto, y por estar ataviado en un largo pijama de color azul claro, tampoco había podido dormir.

\- ¿Podemos hablar por un rato? – le preguntó. El tono sin embargo daba más a entender que quería decir "necesito hablar".

\- Claro. – dijo Zelda, dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta.

Link tomó una silla y la acercó a la cama, mientras Zelda se sentaba en el colchón al tiempo que encendía una vela para iluminar la habitación. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, como esperando a que el otro dijera la primera palabra.

Aunque no había que ser un genio para saber de lo que Link quería hablar.

\- Ya… pude leer completo el mensaje. Sobre lo que pasó en el castillo. – le dijo para finalmente romper el incómodo silencio. – Realmente me conmocionó.

\- Y a mí. – asintió Zelda estando de acuerdo. – En verdad… en verdad no pensé que fuera capaz de eso. Apenas puedo creerlo. Me niego a creer que mis padres se hayan ido.

\- También yo. El Rey Rhoam y su esposa siempre fueron muy fuertes. Y según el mensaje, mi padre estuvo con ellos. ¡Él era el mejor caballero de todo el reino, jamás en su vida había perdido una batalla! Si ni siquiera él pudo impedir su muerte…

Zelda tampoco entendió cómo pudo pasar eso. Sir Leiden no era el Caballero Mayor de la orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza por nada, pensar que hubieran podido derrotarlo, menos todavía matarlo… todo parecía salido de una horrible pesadilla.

Y aun así, algo en ella no le permitía negárselo. Sabía que hacer eso solo lo haría peor.

\- Link… por tonto que sea preguntar… ¿cómo te sientes ahora? – preguntó Zelda.

Link levantó la mirada. A pesar de su elección de palabras, su expresión denotaba que en realidad no creía que fuese tonto. Claramente había captado el mensaje que ella trataba de transmitir.

\- Devastado… y furioso. – dijo el muchacho. – Cumplí las órdenes de mi padre y la misión que me encomendó, pero aun así… no puedo dejar de pensar que no estuve allí con él. Y eso me enfurece como no tienes idea.

\- Link…

\- Pero ahora no podemos permitirnos caer en la desesperación. – prosiguió Link. – Por mucho que quiera volver y vengarme del Rey Desmond, sé que en este momento no podemos regresar y arriesgarnos. Si queremos liberar a nuestro reino, tenemos una misión que cumplir, ¿no es así?

\- Así es. No podemos arriesgarnos a morir por nada. Tenemos que sobrevivir, por nuestro pueblo, y también por nuestros padres. – aseguró la princesa con firmeza. – No podemos permitir que sus muertes hayan sido en vano.

Hyrule había caído, pero algún día regresaría, y se aseguraría de hacer justicia por lo que les hizo Bern. Por lo mismo tenían que buscar ayuda, aliados para recuperar su tierra, y asegurarse que los sacrificios de los monarcas y de Sir Leiden no hubieran sido por nada.

Pero eso podía esperar al día de mañana. Esa noche, solo por esa noche, Zelda sintió que merecía desahogarse. Dejar salir todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro. Ahora que nadie más estaba allí para verla, solo por esa vez podía permitirse mostrar su vulnerabilidad.

Así, sin avisar, la joven princesa se abrazó de su caballero y hundió su cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Princesa… Zelda?

\- Madre… padre… – murmuró la princesa con la voz entrecortada, sin retener más las lágrimas.

Link entendió entonces el mensaje, y le correspondió el abrazo, suavemente pero a la vez de manera protectora. En ese momento, la única forma de mitigar el dolor era compartirlo con alguien más, para aligerar esa carga. Después de todo, ella no era la única que había perdido a alguien importante en la invasión.

\- Llora, Zelda. Llora todo lo que necesites. Llora también por mí…

Solo por ese momento, ambos dejaron de ser una princesa y su caballero. Solo por ese momento, se permitieron ser un par de jóvenes, buscando consolarse uno al otro por la pérdida de sus familias.

* * *

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

Las preparaciones para el viaje habían sido completadas. Debido a que los territorios de Lycia tenían que alistarse para la inminente guerra contra Bern, tendrían pocas tropas para proveerles. Para compensar, Link y Romani ofrecieron ir al poblado por si encontraban algunas personas que supieran cómo manejar un arma. Aunque no creían encontrar dificultades en el viaje a Etruria, estaban de acuerdo en que era mejor no arriesgarse.

\- Menos mal que nos ofrecieron ese convoy. – comentaba Romani, mientras arreaba su carreta. – No creo que mi carreta pudiera soportar llevar más gente allá atrás.

\- ¿Está seguro de que quiere seguir con nosotros, señor Dorcas? – preguntó Link, mirando hacia la parte trasera de la carrera.

\- No me molesta seguir ayudándoles, aunque de no ser por él, tal vez habría preferido quedarme un tiempo en casa. – replicó el aludido.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡No seas aguafiestas, Dorcas! – dijo su acompañante. – ¡Tenemos la oportunidad de servir a los lores de Lycia y a la Princesa de Hyrule! ¡No podría haber un honor más grande que ese!

\- Hablas demasiado, Bartre. – replicó Dorcas con resignación.

Cuando Link fue al poblado en busca de algo de ayuda, el primero en ofrecerse de voluntario fue el hombretón que acompañaba ahora al señor Dorcas. Su nombre era Bartre, y también sabía manejar el hacha, aunque más para pelear que para cortar leña. Aparentemente tenía deseos de viajar por todo el continente, en busca de "cierta persona" que lo humilló en combate una vez y de quien deseaba cobrar venganza, y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta. Para ellos, mientras les fuese útil en combate, sus motivaciones para unirse a ellos eran poco relevantes, viendo que necesitaban todas las manos que pudieran conseguir.

Apenas se bajaron de la carreta, un jinete de Pherae se les aproximó. Link lo reconoció por ser el que llevaba el estandarte en el grupo que los rescató de los bandidos: tenía pelo verde claro que le caía por delante de los ojos, armadura amarilla y se veía de una edad similar a Sain y Kent. Se desmontó de su caballo antes de plantarse frente a ellos.

\- ¿Tú eres Sir Link de Ordon? – le preguntó. Link tuvo la impresión de que sonaba algo nervioso.

\- Sí, soy yo. – dijo Link. – ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

\- M-mi nombre es Lowen, y sirvo a la casa de Pherae. Lord Eliwood y el comandante Marcus m-me encomendaron acompañarlos c-como parte de su escolta.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Link, alargando la mano para un apretón. Por alguna razón le pareció que Lowen tembló en cuanto la agarró. – ¿Te sientes bien?

\- C-claro. E-es solo que… pensar que seré parte de la e-escolta de la P-Princesa Zelda…

\- Jaja, te sientes honrado, al formar parte de la escolta de tan distinguida dama, ¿verdad? – intervino de pronto Sain, que venía acercándose con Kent. – Jaja, yo también me siento abrumado por semejante honor, amigo mío. Seguro estás de acuerdo de que es tan hermosa como dicen los rumores.

\- Sain, no todos los caballeros son tan irreverentes como tú. – dijo Kent. – Disculpa a mi compañero, no le prestes atención a sus tonterías.

\- No se preocupen. – dijo Lowen. – Más bien… estoy algo nervioso porque es mi primera misión fuera de Lycia.

\- Bueno, no vayas a perder la calma, amigo. – dijo Sain. – De todas maneras, no deberás preocuparte por tener que cuidar a la princesa Zelda. Link tiene eso cubierto, ¿no es así, amigo mío?

\- Eh… sí, supongo que sí. – dijo Link, sintiéndose algo incómodo sin saber exactamente por qué. Aunque sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el tono en que Sain insinuó lo de "tiene eso cubierto".

\- Por supuesto, habrá otras damas a quienes debemos proteger, como la encantadora señorita Romani aquí. – dijo Sain, acercándosele a la pelirroja y poniéndole la mano alrededor del hombro. – Me alegra saber que estaremos en tan agradable compañía durante nuestro viaje a Etruria.

\- Reza porque mi hermana no te vea haciendo eso. – dijo Romani riendo, mientras apartaba suavemente la mano de Sain.

\- Sain, ya déjate de tonterías. – dijo Kent. – No hemos venido a cortejar, tenemos una misión importante.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. – replicó el caballero verde. – No hay necesidad de enfadarse, mi estimado compañero. Discúlpalo, a veces es demasiado serio para su propio bien.

\- Y tú a veces no eres lo suficientemente serio. Ten cuidado que esa actitud te podría costar la vida un día de estos.

\- Oigan, si me disculpan, tengo que preparar algunas cosas. – intervino Link. – Hay otros voluntarios que quieren unirse a nosotros, y debo discutir con la Princesa Zelda los detalles para el viaje.

\- Claro. No te entretendremos más. – dijo Kent.

\- ¡Voy contigo! – dijo Romani, yéndose detrás de Link.

Mientras se retiraban, Link alcanzó a escuchar que Sain gritaba algo como "¡No te vayas, hermosa Romani!" antes de ser silenciado por Kent nuevamente. Se alegraba bastante de no tener que ser el único caballero de su edad que formara parte de la escolta, aunque no estaba seguro de que Lowen pudiese soportar lo que fuera que les deparaba el camino. Aunque teniendo Sain y Kent para cuidarle las espaldas, supuso que tendría con quien entenderse.

Como fuera, ya la caravana estaba preparada para partir. Al frente de esta se encontraba un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta y tantos encima, de pelo azul largo con una brillante calva, y un espeso bigote. A su vez, a Zelda le estaban ayudando a subir su equipaje a la carreta que le fue asignada. Al notar su presencia, ella sonrió y se le acercó.

\- ¿Preparado para el viaje? – preguntó la princesa.

\- Tanto como podría estarlo. – dijo Link. – Es mejor ponernos en marcha lo más pronto posible.

\- Lo sé. – asintió Zelda. – Tendremos un largo viaje por delante. El único consuelo es que, por lo menos, no estaremos en terreno hostil hasta que volvamos a Hyrule.

\- No deberías confiarte tanto. – dijo de pronto una voz. – Nunca se sabe lo que podríamos encontrar por el camino.

Zelda y Link voltearon a ver, y se percataron que quienes venían acercándose eran Eliwood y Hector. Para sorpresa de nadie, no llevaban ropas ceremoniales, sino que se habían puesto capas de viaje y armaduras de caballero. De la cintura de Eliwood colgaba su largo y delgado estoque, y Hector llevaba una gran hacha sobre el hombro.

\- Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector. – los saludó Link respetuosamente. – Veo que también están listos para partir.

\- Considerando las circunstancias, creo que podríamos obviarnos los formalismos. – dijo Eliwood. – No hay necesidad de que uses el "Lord" con nosotros.

\- Eliwood quiere decir, que tal vez podamos tratarnos de manera un poco más informal. – dijo a su vez Hector. – Especialmente, si vamos a viajar juntos, sería más conveniente tratarnos como amigos y compañeros. Tu princesa nos conoce bien, después de todo.

\- Si ellos insisten en ello, no veo razón para negarse, Link. – dijo Zelda. – Ellos siempre han sido más… de mente abierta para relacionarse con el pueblo, ¿no es así?

\- Disculpen si creo que eso sería una falta de respeto. – dijo el caballero hyruleano. – Aunque debo admitirlo, me alegra contar con ustedes como aliados y amigos para este viaje.

\- Lo mismo digo. – dijo el príncipe de Pherae. – En vista de las circunstancias, creemos que una visita personal de los herederos de Ostia y Pherae es algo que no podrán ignorar en Etruria, y debemos formar esta alianza a como dé lugar.

\- ¿Les parece buena idea? Es decir, ustedes son los herederos de Lord Elbert y Lord Uther, los principales líderes del concejo lyciano. – señaló Link. – No parece buena idea abandonar sus territorios en tiempo de una potencial crisis.

\- Dejaremos nuestros territorios en buenas manos. – dijo a su vez el príncipe de Ostia. – Además, en mi caso, el hermano del marqués de Ostia se ha ganado mala fama. Si estuviera allí sería señal de que algo malo está sucediendo.

\- Hector no se siente nada orgulloso de su reputación. – dijo Eliwood mirándolo de reojo y con una sonrisa.

\- No, nada en absoluto. – confirmó Hector con una expresión similar. Después de pronto se puso serio. – Entre otras cosas, mi hermano nos pidió un favor, y es posible que tengamos que rendir cuentas con alguien por el camino.

\- ¿A quién se refieren? – preguntó Link con curiosidad.

\- Al miembro que no se dignó a asistir esta reunión, y sin darnos siquiera una excusa del porqué. – dijo Hector. – Y por su bien, si nos topamos con él espero que tenga una buena explicación.

Link y Zelda intercambiaron miradas. Hector y Eliwood tenían expresiones que denotaban intriga. Según recordaba Zelda, en la reunión únicamente los marqueses de Araphen y Laus no asistieron, con solo el primero dando una respuesta del por qué. ¿Se referían acaso al segundo? Tuvo que admitir que esa duda también la carcomía por razones que no podía explicar.

\- De cualquier manera, queremos estar allí para apoyarte. Nuestros padres mantuvieron una férrea amistad entre ellos, y es mi deseo que nosotros podamos hacer lo mismo. – agregó Eliwood, ofreciéndole la mano a Zelda.

La princesa dudó por un momento, pero finalmente sonrió y aceptó el apretón. No solo porque necesitaba el apoyo diplomático, sino porque el deseo de sus padres era que ella pudiese tener una relación similar con los futuros líderes de las demás naciones, una vez que le tocara hacerse cargo de la suya.

El Rey Desmond podría haber roto su tratado de paz, pero Zelda tenía la esperanza de que una vez que fuese derrotado y depuesto, su hijo Zephiel sería un gran amigo. Igual como lo estaban declarando ahora Hector y Eliwood en nombre de Lycia. Así como se lo habían prometido años atrás.

**_Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Muy bien, con esto ya oficialmente terminé la edición de los caps originales. Tengo algunos más en espera de lo que hice tras este punto, y por si las dudas los tengo respaldados para que no me vuelva a pasar ya saben qué.

Antes de que decidan colgarme o lo que sea por haber matado a los padres de Zelda y de Link, quisiera decir algunas palabras. Los veteranos de la saga de Fire Emblem sabemos muy bien que los padres de los protagonistas no suelen tener lo que se dice una esperanza de vida muy grande, tradicionalmente muriendo en el primer capítulo para agregar a la motivación del protagonista vengar sus muertes. Entre las pocas excepciones a esta regla están Lord Elbert, el padre de Eliwood en Blazing Blade, que logra sobrevivir más allá de la mitad del juego y tiene una personalidad mucho más desarrollada, en la secuela Binding Blade el propio Eliwood, que es quizás el único padre que logra sobrevivir a TODO el juego (pese a tener una enfermedad), y Greil, el padre de Ike en Path of Radiance antes de caer a manos del Caballero Negro. Aun así, mi intención al hacer esta historia no era utilizarlos de la manera tradicional, así que, sin dar más spoilers, les puedo asegurar que no hemos visto lo último de ellos. Tengo en mente un rol importante que jugarán, pero no pienso revelar cuál es hasta que llegue el momento. Es más, creo que los veteranos de ambas sagas sabemos que hay personajes que incluso la muerte no les impide seguir ayudando a sus seres queridos, ¿no es así?

Pero bueno, tras este capítulo de interludio, por decirlo de alguna manera, ahora sí comenzará el verdadero viaje. A Link y Zelda se unen Eliwood y Hector, y algunos personajes más. Con los que fueron introducidos aquí creo que ya más o menos podemos decir que tengo un grupo "regular", en particular porque ahora tendrán más para interactuar. Particularmente, tengo muchas ganas de seguir desarrollando a Link con Sain y Kent, siendo que estos dos son una de mis duplas de jinetes favoritos en toda la saga, por sus personalidades que contrastan tanto, y ahora también se les une Lowen, que aunque no interactúa con ellos en el juego original creo que siendo caballeros los tres podrán entenderse bien. A su vez, Eliwood y Hector compartirán cierto liderazgo del grupo con Zelda, siendo que en títulos de nobleza tienen similar nivel de autoridad, pero dependiendo de la situación uno de ellos puede que tome más prominencia en cierto momento que los otros.

Y hablando de Eliwood y Hector, bueno, ya aquí tengo establecida quién es la pareja del primero. Quizás era la más obvia, viendo que el juego evidentemente favorece a Ninian al hacer explícita la atracción de ella por Eliwood, aunque depende del jugador decidir si él llega a corresponderle o no. Con Hector lo tuve un poco más difícil para decidir, ya que entre sus tres potenciales estaba dividido entre dos, y ultimadamente elegí más la que me favorecería más en cuestión de trama que por preferencias de pareja personales. De hecho, en la versión original tenía planeado que ya estuvieran casados, pero ahora, pienso hacer que se conozcan a lo largo de la historia. Así que no diré quién es, a ver si alguien logra adivinarlo.

Por último, pero no menos importante, el marqués de Worde, Lord Ranward, es un personaje del manga Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi (traducido como "Champion's Sword"), que es una historia digamos paralela al viaje de Roy y tiene como protagonista a un caballero llamado Al. De hecho, este manga salió antes que el juego (posiblemente como truco publicitario, similar a la aparición de Roy en Smash Bros Melee antes del lanzamiento oficial), y en el juego se le hace referencia con unos ítems con los nombres de sus tres protagonistas. Ya les dije que no se sorprendieran si decido usar elementos de los mangas, y tengo algunas ideas de lo que puedo tomar de ese en particular.

En fin, con esto llego al final de este capítulo. Gracias por los reviews a** camilo navas, Matt631 **y** Berry The Mint. **Y para quienes han leído y solo favoriteado o seguido, no sean fantasmas. Miren que la actividad del sitio se ha mermado mucho estos últimos años y hay que reavivarla de alguna manera. Y ya saben, los escritores nos motivamos más cuando la gente muestra interés en nuestro trabajo, ¿no?


	6. ¡Traición!

**La Leyenda de Zelda: El Emblema de Fuego**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **The Legend of Zelda, Fire Emblem y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

_**"La reunión del consejo lyciano se ve empañada por una terrible noticia. Los monarcas de Hyrule y Sir Leiden fueron asesinados durante el ataque al castillo, hecho que ha dejado a la Princesa Zelda devastada.**_

_**Ante esta revelación, los marqueses de Ostia y Pherae declaran que semejante acto de guerra no debe quedar sin castigo, y por votación unánime, se declara formalmente la alianza para crear un ejército con los mejores caballeros de Lycia, para repeler la invasión de Bern y liberar al reino de Hyrule. **_

_**No obstante, siendo plenamente conscientes de la superioridad militar de su adversario, deciden que solicitarán apoyo a la nación de Etruria, donde buscarán aliados para poder equiparar la fuerza. Así, la Liga Lyciana provee a Zelda de una caravana para escoltarla hasta Etruria, y a su vez, los herederos de Ostia y Pherae, Hector y Eliwood, deciden acompañarla en el viaje para apoyarla personalmente en su petición. La Princesa de Hyrule no puede sentirse más agradecida con ellos.**_

_**Los territorios de Liga Lyciana siempre han mantenido un fuerte vínculo entre ellos. No obstante, incluso entre los descendientes de su fundador, el Héroe Roland, existen algunos en los cuales crece la semilla de la avaricia y la sed de poder. Tal es el caso del territorio de Laus, que se ubica en el centro de la nación de Lycia, y por donde el grupo deberá pasar, en busca de explicaciones por las cuales su marqués no quiso presentarse a la reunión del consejo…"**_

* * *

**(== Capítulo 5: ¡Traición! ==)**

_**Castillo de Laus…**_

A pesar de haber tomado el control de la nación de Hyrule, la Princesa Zelda continuaba eludiendo los esfuerzos de Bern por capturarla. Por más que lo intentaron, la escurridiza heredera logró cruzar a salvo las fronteras, y eso no le había hecho ningún favor al General Narcian, que estaba furioso desde que ella y su caballero lograron escaparse de sus garras.

Los marqueses de Lycia eran un grupo bastante unido, ya que entre ellos habían hecho un juramento de sangre como prueba de la lealtad que compartían. Pero siempre existían las excepciones a la regla, y gracias a sus espías, Narcian pudo hacer contacto con el único marqués de Lycia que no compartía la visión anticuada de los demás, el cual pudo darle información precisa del paradero de la Princesa Zelda.

\- ¿Está seguro de lo que me dice, Lord Darin? – preguntó Narcian.

\- Así me han informado mis espías, Sir Narcian. – declaró el marqués de Laus, un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años, con pelo púrpura oscuro y rostro duro. – La Princesa Zelda logró cruzar las fronteras a salvo, y la vieron dirigirse hacia el castillo de Pherae escoltada por sus caballeros.

\- Eso podría complicarnos las cosas. – dijo el jinete de wyvern. – Mientras la princesa continúe libre, la rendición de Hyrule no será completa, y debemos llevarla con el Rey Desmond a la brevedad.

\- Le puedo asegurar que haremos todo lo posible para apoyarlos en su captura. – dijo Lord Darin. – Ahora que se encuentra en territorio lyciano, mis espías estarán alertas a todos los movimientos, y se los reportaremos en cuanto tengamos noticias.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso. – declaró Narcian. – Permítame decirle, Lord Darin, que admiro su sabiduría por unirse a nosotros. Puede estar seguro de que usted y su territorio serán ampliamente recompensados por su apoyo a nuestra causa una vez que ganemos esta guerra.

\- Ostia y Pherae siempre han sido una piedra en mi zapato. – replicó el hombre mayor. – Laus merece gobernar toda Lycia, pero por culpa de esos ilusos y sus estúpidas tradiciones, nos hemos quedado estancados.

\- Bien, es tiempo de que eso cambie. – dijo Narcian. – Por cierto, en relación a mi recompensa…

\- Ah sí, por supuesto, no lo hemos olvidado. – asintió el marqués. – La jovencita en cuestión se llama Clarine, y es la hija del Conde de Reglay de Etruria. Logramos atraerla aquí al convencerla de que le permitiríamos ver a su hermano.

\- ¿Así que es etruriana, hmm? Debe ser entonces una verdadera joya de la belleza, Lord Darin. – dijo en un cierto tono lascivo.

\- En efecto. Es muy joven y algo testaruda, pero estoy seguro de que estará complacido con ella. – Lord Darin se dirigió entonces a uno de los guardias. – ¡Tú! ¡Has que traigan a nuestra invitada de inmediato!

\- ¡Sí milord! – dijo el guardia abandonando el salón.

El marqués junto con el general wyvern se quedaron esperando mientras tanto, sin decir ni una palabra más. Al cabo de un tiempo, el guardia volvió con una jovencita que llevaba ropas de noble, aunque algo sencillas: un vestido corto de color lavanda con hombreras blancas y sobrefalda azul, con botas altas de color blanco. Su cabello rubio estaba atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos púrpuras denotaban una mezcla de desdén y curiosidad.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – exigió con voz autoritaria. – ¡Prometieron que me reunirían con él!

\- Saludos, Lady Clarine. – dijo Narcian acercándose. – Es un honor conocerte. Mi nombre es Narcian, uno de los tres Lores Draconianos de Bern. Y creo que encontrarás mi compañía mucho más agradable que la de tu hermano. ¡Hm-hm-hm!

El jinete de wyvern alargó la mano para tomar la de la muchacha, que bruscamente la apartó mientras se alejaba de él mirándolo con desdén, para luego comenzar a reírse, para sorpresa de Narcian.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, milady?

\- ¿Gracioso? – dijo Clarine. – Tú, por supuesto. ¿Te atreves a compararte con mi hermano? Qué hilarante. Solo mírate, tu apariencia, forma de vestir y conducirte, todo delata que no eres más que un vulgar que intenta pasar por noble.

\- ¡¿Vulgar, yo?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – exclamó Narcian. – ¡¿Me comparas con un plebeyo?!

\- Oh, cielos, claro que no. Antes de eso te compararía con un perro callejero. – dijo en tono despectivo la rubia, antes de dirigirse hacia el marqués. – Me prometieron reunirme con mi hermano Klein. Si no está aquí, no tengo razones para seguir en este lugar.

Clarine estuvo a punto de salir del salón, pero el marqués le bloqueó el camino con su imponente figura.

\- Aún sigues siendo nuestra invitada, jovencita, y no saldrás de aquí hasta que yo diga. – declaró en voz autoritaria Lord Darin. – ¡Llévenla a las mazmorras y que se quede allí hasta que aprenda a respetar!

\- ¡Sí milord! – replicaron los guardias.

\- ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme, les digo, van a pagar por esta falta de respeto!

Mientras se la llevaban, el marqués volvió a dirigirse al jinete de wyvern, cuya cara se había puesto roja de la rabia ante la ofensa que acababa de sufrir.

\- Parece que tendré que… disciplinarla un poco. Me encargaré de enviársela personalmente una vez que hayamos podido ablandarla un poco.

\- Eso espero. – dijo Narcian. – Nadie puede atreverse a insultarme y quedarse sin castigo.

En eso entró al salón el hijo del marqués, Erik. Este aparentaba unos diecinueve años, de pelo castaño oscuro con rostro duro como el de su padre y mandíbula cuadrada. Su armadura púrpura le hacía destacar por encima de sus escoltas.

Erik se acercó a su padre y Narcian, saludando a ambos respetuosamente con una reverencia.

\- ¿Has vuelto tan pronto, Erik? – le preguntó Lord Darin.

\- Traigo noticias de nuestros vigías, padre. – dijo Erik. – Nos informan que una caravana viene desde Pherae y cruzará pronto desde el otro lado de la colina. Y todo indica que la Princesa Zelda viene con ellos.

\- ¿La Princesa Zelda? – exclamó Lord Darin. – Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad. Si cree que está a salvo en Lycia, no se esperarán una emboscada.

\- Ese suena como un buen plan. – dijo Narcian. – Si por mí fuera, me encantaría apoyarlos, pero no puedo ser visto, o de lo contrario puedo arruinar la sorpresa.

\- Padre, permíteme encargarme de esto. – dijo Erik. – Los espías también me informan que el hijo del marqués de Pherae, ese tonto ingenuo de Eliwood, también está entre ellos. Si me acerco a él para saludarlo, bajará la guardia y podremos acabar con ellos.

\- Muy bien, Erik, lo dejo en tus manos. Toma el mando de nuestras tropas y prepárate para la batalla. No te atrevas a fallarme.

Erik asintió y se retiró de la sala, dejando nuevamente a su padre y Narcian conversando a solas. Sería un plan maestro. No solo podrían capturar a la Princesa Zelda, sino que además podrían deshacerse del heredero de Pherae, lo que sería un golpe para el idiota de Lord Elbert, y debilitaría su poder. Eso abriría camino para la conquista de Bern.

* * *

_**Entretanto, al otro lado de la colina…**_

Estando a poca distancia del castillo de Laus, los príncipes de Pherae y Ostia se habían reunido a discutir sobre lo que iban a hacer. Eliwood insistía en seguir el protocolo de presentarse ante el marqués Lord Darin, mientras que Hector, que no se fiaba de él, argumentaba que podrían estar tendiéndoles una trampa ahora mismo.

\- No, no. Mala idea, muy mala idea. – insistía Hector. – No puedes ir tú solo y presentarte ante ellos como si fueras una diana gigante a la que pueden dispararle.

\- Si aparezco con toda la escolta de caballeros siguiéndome, podrían creer que venimos en pie de guerra. – replicó Eliwood. – Lo último que quisiera ahora es que desatemos una guerra civil dentro de Lycia.

\- Eliwood, tú ya conoces al marqués; es un viejo ambicioso y sediento de poder. – argumentó Hector. – Y Erik es un engreído insoportable, de tal palo tal astilla. Ninguno de ellos es de fiar.

\- No parece que tengan en muy alta estima al marqués de Laus y a su hijo. – dijo Zelda.

Hector y Eliwood intercambiaron miradas brevemente, como decidiendo quién de los dos debía responder. El pelirrojo asintió, y su amigo tomó la palabra para comenzar a explicar:

\- Ese tonto de Erik estudió con nosotros. Recuerdo que la primera vez que nos conocimos, trató de impresionarnos sugiriendo que hiciéramos el juramento de sangre y todo. "Trabajemos juntos por el bien de Lycia", pero siempre era el primero en salir huyendo cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles.

Zelda notó que Hector rodaba los ojos. A juzgar por la forma en como hablaba de Erik, claramente le tenía desprecio por esa actitud aparentemente cobarde. Eliwood mantenía una expresión neutral, pero Zelda pudo ver en sus ojos que no estaba negando lo que Hector decía.

\- Independientemente de lo que opinemos de Erik, lo mejor es que evitemos el conflicto si es necesario. – declaró Eliwood, antes de volverse hacia Zelda. – Por lo cual, Zelda, considero que sería prudente que te quedes aquí por ahora. Al menos hasta estar seguros de que Lord Darin y Erik no estén tramando algo.

A Zelda no le agradaba la idea de quedarse en la retaguardia mientras los demás se ocupaban del trabajo en el frente, pero no pudo argumentar. Incluso aunque estuvieran a salvo de Bern por el momento, la discreción sería crucial si querían completar su misión.

Por fortuna, en ese momento su guardaespaldas llegó con algo para mantenerla ocupada.

\- Princesa Zelda. – dijo Link haciendo una reverencia. – Recibimos otro mensaje de Lady Impa. El escuadrón de jinetes de pegaso que contrató desea unirse a nosotros. El mensaje decía que nos están esperando en un poblado cercano al sudeste del castillo de Laus.

\- Esa es una buena noticia. – dijo Zelda. – En tal caso, iré personalmente a reunirme con ellos para discutir su contrato. ¿Tú y los otros me acompañarán?

\- Por supuesto, les avisaré de inmediato. Con su permiso. – dijo Link.

Tras retirarse Link, Zelda volvió de nuevo su atención a Eliwood y Hector. Los herederos lycianos claramente no llegaban a un consenso sobre lo que debían hacer, y ella por su parte no sabía qué esperar. A diferencia de ellos, nunca había tratado con el marqués de Laus ni con su hijo, de modo que no tenía juicios para emitir sobre ninguno de los dos.

Sin embargo, vinieron a su mente unas palabras que una vez le dijeron sus padres. "Espera siempre el mejor escenario, pero prepárate para el peor". Si existía una posibilidad de que Hector tuviera razón, y Laus pudiese estar tramando algo al no haberse presentado en la reunión del consejo, lo mejor mantenerse un poco al margen y no dejarse ver.

Por ahora, dejaría que Hector y Eliwood se encargasen del marqués, aunque fuese solo para sondear sus posibles intenciones. Ella tenía otras cosas que hacer en este momento.

* * *

_**Praderas fuera del castillo de Laus…**_

Mientras Zelda y su séquito de caballeros se dirigían al poblado cercano, Hector y Eliwood se fueron aproximando al castillo. A medida que avanzaban, Oswin, el caballero que acompañaba a Hector, mencionó que el territorio de Laus estaba bendecido con tierras fértiles y aguas cristalinas, y las sombras que proyectaban los árboles que rodeaban las praderas parecían ideales para ocultar soldados. Ante esto, él y Hector decidieron dividirse la tarea de ir a explorar los alrededores, mientras Eliwood se adelantaba y aguardaba noticias escoltado por Marcus.

No mucho después, se les acercó Lowen desde el sendero que llevaba

\- Lord Eliwood, Comandante Marcus. – dijo aproximándose Lowen. – Los vigías informan que ha salido un jinete del castillo de Laus. Parece ser que se trata del hijo del marqués.

\- ¿Erik? – dijo Eliwood. – Parece muy atrevido de su parte al salir por sí solo. Eso solo me da más mala espina.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, milord? – dijo Marcus. – ¿Deberíamos dejar que se acerque?

\- Si es una trampa, no podemos permitir que nos hagan dar el primer golpe. – declaró el pelirrojo. – Yo hablaré con él, pero quédense cerca en caso de que esté tramando algo.

Marcus y los caballeros asintieron. A los pocos minutos, el susodicho jinete llegó por el sendero que llevaba hacia el castillo de Laus, y Eliwood rápidamente reconoció a su antiguo compañero de estudios. Este sonreía de una forma que no llegaba hasta los costados de su cara, lo que lo hacía ver aún más sospechoso.

\- Hola, Eliwood, ha pasado algún tiempo. – dijo bajándose de su montura y extendiendo su mano. – ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí en Laus?

\- Erik, no hay necesidad de fingir. – dijo Eliwood. – Tu padre no se presentó en la reunión del consejo lyciano, y ni siquiera enviaron una explicación del por qué.

\- ¿De verdad? No estaba enterado de ello. Mi padre ha estado muy ocupado con asuntos importantes últimamente, y no he podido hablar mucho con él. Ya sabes, desde el ataque de Bern a Hyrule y todo eso.

Aunque la voz y el argumento sonaran convincentes, algo en los ojos de Erik no le encajaba del todo a Eliwood. No obstante, el pelirrojo no quiso hacer acusaciones sin fundamento y arriesgarse a volar su tapadera todavía. Por ahora, mejor seguirle la corriente.

\- ¿Crees que podrías hablar con él? Lord Uther y mi padre quieren saber por qué no se presentó a la reunión.

\- Seguramente… era un asunto importante y por eso tuvo sus razones para no asistir. – aseguró Erik. – Después de todo, luego del ataque de Bern, creo que es importante no caer en provocaciones. No querríamos que luego invadieran a Lycia, ¿verdad?

Eliwood frunció el cejo ligeramente. Visto desde afuera, la lógica de Erik sonaba razonable, pero Hector no exageraba al decir que era el primero en salir huyendo cuando las cosas comenzaban a salir mal. Por ahora no dijo más nada, y decidió dejar que siguiera hablando.

\- Por cierto, ¿has tenido noticias de la Princesa Zelda? Dicen los rumores que… desapareció después del ataque al castillo de Hyrule.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas por ella? – dijo Eliwood, sintiendo aún más sospechas. Si hubiera asistido a la reunión, ya estaría enterado de su paradero. Algo estaba tramando.

\- Bueno, tengo entendido que ustedes dos… se llevan bien, ¿no es así? Yo nunca tuve el placer de conocerla en persona. Dicen que es una mujer realmente hermosa y encantadora, ¿es cierto eso?

\- Erik, puedes dejar los rodeos. – dijo Eliwood con firmeza. – El consejo lyciano convocó a una reunión ya que el ataque de Bern a Hyrule fue un claro acto de guerra, y como nación aliada es nuestro deber acudir en su ayuda. Solo Araphen y Laus no asistieron, y en el caso de ustedes, no dieron ninguna explicación. Quiero que me digas la verdad.

Erik retrocedió ligeramente. – Hum, esperaba primero que pudiéramos hablar calmadamente, pero ya que insistes…

Sin avisar, Erik empuñó su lanza y trató de empalar con ella a Eliwood. El príncipe de Pherae quiso desenvainar su estoque, pero Marcus se le adelantó repeliendo la lanza de Erik con la suya y poniéndose frente a su señor para protegerlo.

\- ¡Erik! ¿Qué significa esto? – exclamó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Tú qué crees, iluso? Siempre me han dado asco, tú y tu lamentable sentido de la ética. – replicó Erik. – Lycia siempre se ha quedado atrás en términos de poder y progreso por culpa de esas estúpidas tradiciones anticuadas. Y es tiempo de que las cosas empiecen a cambiar.

\- Lástima, porque no vivirás lo suficiente para ver ese cambio.

En ese preciso instante, retornaron Hector y Oswin, y el primero sin tardanza se lanzó para darle un hachazo a Erik, forzándolo a alejarse para no ser rebanado en dos.

\- ¡Hector! – exclamó Erik furioso. – Maldita sea, ¿tú también estás aquí?

\- ¿Te sorprende? – dijo Hector burlonamente, antes de dirigirse a su amigo. – Eliwood, este perro tiene soldados apostados rodeándonos. Evidentemente planeaban tendernos una emboscada.

\- ¡Ja! Los superamos en número, no tienen posibilidades. Los caballeros de Laus ya están listos, ¡no podrán escapar!

Y sin decir más, Erik espoleó a su caballo y se alejó a toda prisa. En aquel instante, varias siluetas comenzaron a salir de las sombras de los árboles, tal como dijo Hector habían estado escondidos esperando el momento.

\- ¡Lord Eliwood, Comandante Marcus, nos tienen rodeados! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! – dijo Lowen nervioso.

\- Calma, Lowen, un caballero debe mantener siempre la compostura. – dijo Marcus.

\- Puede que nos superen en número, pero podremos superarlos en ventaja táctica. – dijo Hector. – Zelda dijo que una unidad de jinetes de pegaso quería unirse a nosotros, ¿no? Bueno, debemos avisarles para que vengan de inmediato.

\- Entendido, Lord Hector. Lowen, nosotros crearemos una distracción para abrirte un camino. – agregó Marcus. – Dirígete al poblado y avisa a la Princesa Zelda y a los otros de nuestra situación sin tardanza. Un solo jinete tendrá más posibilidades de pasar desapercibido por las filas enemigas.

Lowen asintió nerviosamente, mientras la compañía se preparaba para la batalla. Los caballeros de Laus ya se alistaban, pero los de Pherae y Ostia, aunque fueran inferiores en número, les superaban en voluntad y valentía. No iban a perder de ninguna manera contra ellos.

* * *

_**En el poblado al sur del castillo, un poco antes…**_

El pequeño grupo formado por los tres caballeros que escoltaban a la Princesa de Hyrule caminaba por las calles del poblado, mientras los habitantes parecían observarlos con expresiones indescifrables. A primera vista era imposible saber si estaban nerviosos, asustados, o les alegraba verlos y no se atrevían a decirlo por alguna razón.

\- La gente de aquí no parece muy sociable, ¿no creen? – comentó Sain, como intentando romper el incómodo silencio, y atrayendo las miradas de todos. – Solo decía.

\- Quizás algo esté sucediendo. – dijo Kent. – Pero creo que ahora no tenemos tiempo de hacer preguntas. Recuerden que tenemos trabajo que hacer. Link, ¿en dónde nos encontraremos con las jinetes de pegaso?

\- El mensaje decía que nos esperarán en los establos al final del poblado. – dijo Link, releyendo el pergamino que además tenía un trazado para que pudieran orientarse. – Dice también que se trata de la Quinta Ala de los Pegasos de Ilia, un escuadrón con cierto prestigio.

\- Oh, sí, las jinetes de pegaso de Ilia son famosas por su gracia y belleza al surcar los cielos. – dijo Sain en tono deleitado. – Nunca he tenido el honor de luchar junto a ellas codo a codo, ¡qué gran honor!

El comentario de Sain le ganó una mirada reprobatoria de parte de Kent, mientras Link simplemente trataba de aguantarse un poco la risa. Aunque había algo de verdad en lo que decía Sain, en parte eso se debía a que los pegasos eran criaturas particularmente sensibles que, en la mayoría de los casos, solo permitían que los montaran mujeres. Las tierras heladas de la nación de Ilia hacían difícil cultivar alimento, la fuente principal de la economía eran sus escuadrones de mercenarios. Los jinetes de pegaso eran considerados los más confiables, tanto por su superioridad aérea y gran velocidad como por el hecho de que jamás traicionaban a sus contratistas.

A medida que se aproximaban a los establos, efectivamente, vieron a un pequeño grupo de mujeres jóvenes atendiendo a los susodichos caballos alados. Entre ellas destacaba una particularmente alta, de cabello turquesa que le caía por debajo de los hombros, de uniforme blanco con armadura azul, guantes sin dedos y botas altas hasta el muslo. En cuanto se percató de su presencia, dejó lo que hacía para acercarse a ellos.

\- ¿Son los caballeros de Hyrule? Los estábamos esperando. – les dijo. – Soy Fiora, Comandante de la Quinta Ala de los Pegasos de Ilia.

\- Soy Link de Ordon, de la Orden de los Caballeros de la Trifuerza de Hyrule. – se presentó el rubio. – Ellos son Sain y Kent, de la Guardia Real.

\- Encantado. – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una reverencia respetuosamente. Sain, por su parte, decidió hacer otro tipo de acercamiento.

\- Oh, es un honor conocerla, Comandante Fiora. – dijo tomándole la mano para besarla. – ¡Las palabras no bastan para describir la gracia y belleza de tan dignísima dama! No cabe duda que la reputación de las jinetes de pegaso está muy bien… ¡Auch!

\- Sain, contrólate, ¿quieres? – Kent acababa de darle un golpe por detrás de la cabeza a su compañero, e inmediatamente se interpuso para alejarlo de ella. – Pido disculpas por la imprudencia de mi colega, a veces olvida sus límites.

\- N-no hay cuidado. – dijo la joven comandante, tratando de mantener la compostura. – Pero bueno, si están aquí, imagino que querrán discutir los términos para nuestro contrato, ¿no es así? Lady Impa dijo que ustedes servían directamente a la Princesa Zelda. ¿Podrán llevarnos con ella?

\- Eso no será necesario. – dijo Link, apartándose para dejarla pasar. – Está aquí con nosotros.

Zelda, que hasta ese momento iba detrás de ellos, se adelantó para ponerse de frente con Fiora, y se bajó la capucha que llevaba para revelarse.

\- Impa me dijo todos los detalles del contrato que hicieron en su mensaje. – declaró la princesa yendo directo al punto. – Aceptaremos sus términos con gusto. Nos alegra contar con ustedes.

\- G-gracias, Alteza. – dijo la jinete de pegaso, evidentemente algo nerviosa. – Realmente no creí que fuese a aceptar nuestros servicios tan rápido, sin siquiera negociar.

\- En este momento necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible. – dijo Zelda. – Y la reputación de los pegasos de Ilia les precede. De todas maneras, si hay algo más que necesiten, no tienen más que pedírnoslo.

\- A decir verdad, sí tengo una petición, pero no tiene que ver con nuestro contrato. – dijo Fiora. – ¿Ven a esa chica de allá?

Señaló hacia la que parecía ser la jinete de pegaso más joven que estaba en el grupo. Era más bajita que el resto y tenía el cabello de un color lila casi igual de largo que Fiora. Estaba acariciando la cabeza de su pegaso mientras le daba de comer y se notaba bastante nerviosa.

\- Ella es mi hermana menor, Florina. – explicó Fiora. – Apenas acaba de completar su entrenamiento, y debido a que estábamos algo cortos de personal me vi forzada a traerla conmigo. Aún es inexperta, pero no puedo estar vigilándola todo el tiempo. Si no es demasiado pedir…

\- No digas más. – dijo Zelda, entendiendo lo que quería decirle. – Me aseguraré de asignar a alguien para que se haga cargo de ella.

\- Se lo agradezco, Princesa.

Mientras estaban hablando, se escuchó un galope apresurado acercándose. Todo mundo volteó a ver en esa dirección, preguntándose qué podía estar sucediendo, hasta que…

\- Oigan, – dijo Sain – ¿ese de allí no es…?

\- ¿Lowen? – completó Kent. – ¿No debería estar con Lord Eliwood?

Lowen continuó galopando hasta que llegó donde estaban ellos, y jaló bruscamente las riendas para que su caballo se detuviera, haciéndolo relinchar. Una vez que estaban cerca, todos pudieron ver que tanto jinete como caballo estaban bastante agitados, evidencia de que habían hecho una carrera muy apresurada.

\- ¡Princesa Zelda, muchachos! – exclamó Lowen. – ¡Laus! ¡Emboscada! ¡Lord Eliwood! ¡Ay!

\- Lowen, por favor cálmate, respira profundo. – dijo Zelda. – ¿Quieres explicarme qué está sucediendo?

\- ¡Nos tendieron una trampa! – exclamó el nervioso jinete. – ¡Los caballeros de Laus nos emboscaron! ¡Lord Eliwood y Lord Hector me enviaron a buscarlos, necesitan ayuda!

\- Así que Hector tenía razón sobre Laus. – dijo Zelda. Inmediatamente se volvió hacia Fiora y sacó una enorme bolsa con dinero para entregársela. – Creo que esto podría servir como adelanto. Evidentemente requerimos de sus servicios antes de lo esperado.

\- Estamos a sus órdenes, Princesa Zelda. – declaró Fiora aceptando el dinero. – Les diré a todas que se preparen para el combate de inmediato.

\- En cuanto a ustedes, es mejor que regresen ahora y ayuden a Eliwood y Hector. – continuó Zelda, dirigiéndose hacia Link y los otros jinetes. – Si tendremos que abrirnos paso a la fuerza, necesitarán de todas las manos que haya disponibles,

\- Entendido, Alteza. – declaró Kent.

\- ¡Déjelo en nuestras capaces manos! – agregó Sain.

Kent y Sain ensillaron sus monturas e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia el sendero, para regresar con el grupo. Entretanto, Link se quedó un momento con Lowen tratando de calmarlo antes de seguir a los otros dos, mientras Zelda observaba a las jinetes de pegaso prepararse. Era una fortuna haberse encontrado con ellas aquí, porque definitivamente iban a necesitar de su ayuda.

* * *

_**De regreso con Eliwood y Hector…**_

Los caballeros de Laus habían lanzado un asalto implacable, pero se habían encontrado con un muro casi impenetrable gracias a Oswin y la infantería pesada de Ostia. Los caballeros acorazados formaban una barrera con sus escudos y armaduras para detener la carga de los caballeros, permitiéndoles a los jinetes de Pherae montar un contraataque.

Entre los caballeros acorazados había un par de gigantes que no llevaban armadura, pero claramente no la necesitaban, ya que simplemente se abrían paso entre hombres y caballos por igual con sus enormes hachas. Se trataba de Bartre y Dorcas, que se enfrentaban a los caballeros de Laus que lograban por algún motivo colarse o rodear el muro de los caballeros ostianos.

\- ¡Jaja! ¡Qué tontos! ¡¿Creen que podrán conmigo?! ¡Podría cargarme a cincuenta de ustedes!

\- Concéntrate, Bartre. – dijo Dorcas. – Recuerda que no estamos lidiando con bandidos.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, Dorcas! ¡Pero estos idiotas y sus ponys mal alimentados no serán rival para nosotros! – exclamó Bartre derribando a uno de los susodichos al hacer tropezar a su caballo, para luego arrojarle el hacha a la espalda antes que se fuera a levantar. – ¡Jaja, eso les enseñará!

\- ¡Bartre, detrás de ti!

Pero la advertencia de Dorcas pareció llegar tarde: uno de los caballeros aprovechó que el musculoso luchador con hacha andaba presumiendo de su triunfo y se lanzó con la lanza estirada para empalarlo a todo galope.

Afortunadamente, un flechazo a la retaguardia del caballo hizo que este pegara un salto y relinchara de dolor, arrojando a su jinete fuera de la silla justo antes de llegar con su víctima. Dorcas y Bartre observaron y se dieron cuenta que se trataba de una jovencita pelirroja que empuñaba un arco y tenía otra flecha lista para dispararle al jinete justo cuando este volvía a levantarse.

\- ¡No se distraigan! – les gritó, dándose la vuelta y empezando a correr para ponerse a cubierto y seguir disparando para ofrecer soporte a las tropas.

\- ¡Gracias, muchachita! – exclamó Bartre, volviendo a alzar su hacha para cargar contra su siguiente oponente. Dorcas suspiró con resignación; cuando Bartre se enfocaba en el enemigo del frente, no vigilaba su propia espalda, así que él tendría que hacerlo.

Mientras los caballeros luchaban a su alrededor, Eliwood y Hector luchaban simultáneamente contra el hijo del marqués. En un combate uno a uno habrían podido estar igualados, pero los dos amigos aprovechaban su ventaja para ganarle al heredero de Laus y forzarlo a retroceder.

Un hachazo certero de Hector le partió la lanza, forzándolo a desenvainar su espada, y ahora estaba trabado en un duelo frente a frente con Eliwood.

\- Erik, basta de locuras. – hablaba Eliwood. – No quiero tener que matar a un compañero de estudios.

\- Idiota sentimental. – replicó Erik. – ¿Crees que seguimos en la escuela? ¡Ahora yo te daré una lección!

Y diciendo esto empujó a Eliwood tratando de forzarlo a una posición vulnerable, pero con Hector cerca, eso no sería posible. En cuanto Erik trató de presionar el ataque, su espada se encontró con la gran hacha de Hector en su camino.

\- Siempre has sido una piedra en mi zapato. – le dijo con desprecio. – No importaba cuanto me esforzara, siempre ustedes dos conseguían las alabanzas. En el salón de clases, en los entrenamientos… ¡siempre y con todos!

\- Siempre te preocupaste más por las apariencias que por las destrezas. – respondió Hector. – Si hubieras tenido algo de habilidad…

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No dirás ni una sola palabra más! ¡Pherae y Ostia serán aplastados bajo mi bota!

El duelo continuó de la misma manera. La única razón por la cual Hector y Eliwood se contenían era porque lo necesitaban vivo para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque los soldados de Laus los atacaban con intención clara de matar, los caballeros de Pherae y Ostia trataban de limitarse a defenderse, usando fuerza letal solo como último recurso. Eventualmente, los príncipes de Ostia y Pherae forzaron al de Laus a replegarse, y una línea de sus caballeros trató de obstaculizarles el camino.

\- ¡Maldito cobarde, regresa y pelea como hombre! – gritó Hector.

Los dos alcanzaron a ver que retornaba hacia el castillo, posiblemente para solicitar refuerzos. De ser ese el caso, Eliwood y Hector esperaban que Zelda y los otros regresaran con los suyos. Si seguían insistiendo en superioridad numérica, iban a necesitar ventaja táctica para dar vuelta a la marea.

…

En el interior del castillo de Laus se estaba armando un enorme jaleo. Claramente el marqués se estaba impacientando de que no le informaran de una vez que habían podido capturar a la Princesa Zelda, y su irritación solo aumentó cuando uno de los guardias vino solo para traer más malas noticias.

\- ¡Lord Erik necesita refuerzos! ¡El enemigo es más fuerte de lo que creíamos!

\- Maldición, en buena hora nuestros mercenarios no se encuentran aquí. – gruñó Darin.

Además de su ejército formal, el marqués de Laus tenía bajo su servicio a una banda de mercenarios que le eran extremadamente leales, y bastante útiles cuando había necesidad de manos extras. No obstante, en aquel momento les había asignado que actuaran como escoltas para sus espías, así que estaban dispersos, y las tropas que quedaban en el castillo comenzaban a escasear.

\- Esperen un minuto… ¡ya lo tengo! – exclamó de pronto el marqués cuando se le ocurrió una idea. – ¡Tú, trae a la chica de las mazmorras! Quizás podamos usarla como prenda de rescate. Una princesa por otra, y si su vida está en riesgo, no podrán negarse.

\- ¡Como diga, milord!

\- Espere un momento, Lord Darin. – intervino Narcian. – Creí que teníamos un trato.

\- No debe preocuparse, Sir Narcian. Solo la usaremos como ficha de intercambio para que la princesa de Hyrule se entregue. Una vez que lo haga, le aseguro que cumpliré nuestra parte del trato como acordamos.

El marqués comenzaba a preocuparse. Pherae y Ostia siempre habían sido una piedra en su zapato, pero si había un punto débil que se les podía explotar, era que nunca involucrarían a inocentes en sus conflictos personales. Una situación de rehenes les haría aflojar las armas.

O eso era lo que planeaba, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos el mismo guardia al que había enviado por la invitada, regresó con aspecto bastante agitado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Creí haberte ordenado que trajeras a la prisionera!

El guardia tragó saliva antes de responderle. – Lamento decirle esto, milord, pero… la prisionera parece haber escapado.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si solo es una mocosa mimada, ¿cómo pudo haberse escapado?!

\- ¡No lo sé, milord! ¡Parece ser que atacó a los guardias y saltó por una de las ventanas! – dijo frenéticamente el guardia, cubriéndose con su lanza para protegerse.

\- Maldición, ¿cómo pudieron ser tan inútiles de dejarla escapar?

\- Parece ser que no solo su lengua era afilada. – dijo Narcian. – Hm-hm-hm.

\- ¡Señor Marqués, Lord Eric tiene problemas! – insistió el mensajero que vino antes de parte de su hijo.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Cállense por un momento, trato de pensar!

Tenía que considerar lo que pasaba. Estaban trabados en una pelea con Pherae y Ostia, y la prisionera que le habían prometido a Sir Narcian se le había escapado. Por un lado, la prisionera era solo una mocosa y aunque hubiera salido del castillo seguramente se perdería allá afuera, así que no sería difícil recapturarla.

De momento era más urgente ayudar a su hijo. Después podría encargarse de esa princesita mimada. La heredera de Hyrule tenía prioridad en ese momento si quería ver sus planes realizados.

* * *

_**Entretanto, en el sendero desde el poblado…**_

Los cuatro jinetes cabalgaban a toda prisa, hacia las planicies del castillo de Laus para unirse a sus compañeros en la batalla. Sain y Kent iban delante, mientras Link iba detrás, todavía vigilando a Lowen. El rubio podía ver que el caballero de Pherae todavía estaba muy agitado, incluso después de calmarse lo suficiente para regresar junto con ellos.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? C-claro que estoy bien. ¿P-por qué no iba a estarlo?

\- No mientas. – dijo Link. – Parece que la emboscada te tomó desprevenido, ¿o me equivoco?

\- Bueno… supongo que sí. Como les dije, era mi primera misión fuera de Pherae. No me imaginé que resultaría en esto.

\- Oye, si no te sientes bien para pelear no tienes que hacerlo. – dijo Link. – Nosotros podemos…

\- ¡No! ¡No puedo quedarme atrás como un cobarde! – exclamó Lowen. – ¡Lord Eliwood también necesita de toda la ayuda posible, y es mi deber como…!

\- Está bien, está bien. – dijo Link. – Solo intenta relajarte, ¿de acuerdo? No es malo sentir miedo, pero es importante saber controlarlo. Y que no se te olvide, estamos todos juntos en esto.

Las palabras de Link sirvieron para calmarlo al menos un poco. La idea de viajar y pelear juntos era poder cuidarse las espaldas unos a los otros. Aunque Lowen fuese mayor que él, podía entender que se sintiera tenso al hacer su primera misión fuera de su tierra. Link había pasado por momentos similares, aunque había contado con su padre para ayudarlo a mantener la calma. Quizás no fuese tan bueno como él, pero al menos haría el esfuerzo de transmitir ese sentimiento hacia Lowen. El miedo no te convertía en un cobarde; de hecho, no tener miedo era mucho más peligroso.

\- ¡Woah, parece que hay problemas allá adelante! – exclamó Sain frenando de pronto.

Inmediatamente, los otros tres hicieron lo mismo, y vieron lo que estaba sucediendo. Una jovencita rubia venía corriendo perseguida por varios soldados a pie, y estaban a punto de alcanzarla.

\- ¡Pero qué ven mis ojos, una doncella en aprietos! ¡Tranquila, hermosa, Sir Sain de Hyrule te salvará de esos rufianes!

\- ¡Sain, espera! – exclamó Kent. – ¡Recuerda que tenemos que…!

Pero ya Sain se había lanzado con la lanza estirada, y a todo galope derribó al soldado que venía persiguiendo a la muchacha. En vista de las circunstancias, Kent simplemente suspiró resignado y siguió a su compañero, flanqueando a la chica en apuros por el otro lado, hasta que Link y Lowen llegaron y entre los cuatro formaron un círculo para protegerla.

\- ¡Son caballeros de Laus! – gritó Kent al reconocerlos.

\- ¿Por qué la persiguen? – exclamó a su vez Link. – ¿Qué se traen entre manos?

\- ¡Es una invitada de Lord Darin, y la muy ingrata se escapó después de faltarle el respeto a nuestro marqués! – espetó el que parecía ser el líder del grupo. – ¡Apártense o aténganse a las consecuencias!

\- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver, perros traicioneros a Lycia! – gritó Sain, girando la lanza para volver a atacar.

Los caballeros de Laus claramente no iban a ceder un ápice, pero bastó menos de un minuto y unos bien medidos golpes a sus cabezas para que Link y los demás se hicieran cargo de ellos, dejándolos tendidos en la hierba. Pasaría un buen rato antes de que volvieran a despertar.

Sain aprovechó el respiro para bajarse de su caballo y aproximarse a la damisela. – Ya no temas, hermosa doncella, ya estás a salvo…

En cuanto se inclinó para tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a levantarse, esta le respondió con una fuerte bofetada, para sorpresa de todos, aunque más, por supuesto, de él mismo.

\- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? – dijo frotándose la mejilla.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, plebeyo, conoce tu lugar! – exclamó.

\- Vaya, Sain, parece que no aciertas una. – se rio Link por lo bajo.

\- Oye, acabamos de salvarte la vida, ¿así nos lo agradeces? – protestó Kent.

\- No recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión tampoco. – dijo la chica en tono despectivo.

\- ¿Cómo te…?

\- Déjala, Kent. Hasta la crueldad la embellece. – replicó Sain, haciendo un ademán de enderezarse la mandíbula. – A todo esto, ¿qué está haciendo una jovencita tan hermosa por este lugar?

\- Lo que yo haga no es asunto de ninguno de ustedes. – dijo la chica. – Debo marcharme antes que ese traicionero del marqués de Laus envíe por más de sus hombres detrás de mí.

\- Esperen un momento, tu rostro se me hace muy… ¡ah, ya sé quién eres! – exclamó Link al reconocerla. – ¡Eres Lady Clarine, la hija del Conde de Reglay en Etruria!

\- ¡¿Cómo dices?! – exclamó Kent. – ¿La hija de alguien tan importante? ¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí, y sola?

\- Veo que la reputación de mi noble padre nos precede. – replicó la llamada Clarine. – Aun así, me sorprende que un caballero de poca monta sea capaz de reconocerme a simple vista. ¿Nos hemos visto alguna vez?

\- No hemos hablado, pero te he visto un par de veces conversando con la Princesa Zelda. – dijo Link. – Si no me equivoco ella estudió magia con tu padre por un tiempo, ¿no es así?

\- ¿Zelda? – Los ojos de Clarine se abrieron de golpe al oír esas palabras. – ¿Quieres decirme que sirves a la Princesa Zelda? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está aquí ahora? ¡Exijo que me lleven con ella ahora mismo!

\- ¡Oye, no puedes darnos órdenes como si…!

\- Calma, Kent. – intervino Link. – Eso… será un problema ahora. La Princesa Zelda tiene las manos llenas en este momento. Pero si puedes esperarnos en nuestro campamento hasta que todo este alboroto termine, con gusto le diremos que quieres hablar con ella.

\- *Suspiro*, si no hay más remedio. – dijo Clarine. – Está bien, pero te tomaré la palabra por ello. ¡Más te vale que no me falles!

\- Bien, ya que es urgente llevarla al campamento, con gusto yo… – Sain estuvo a punto de ofrecerse voluntario, pero la mirada gélida de la rubia rápidamente lo silenció. – *Ejem*, lo que quería decir es…

\- Lowen, llévala tú al campamento. – dijo Link para salvar a su colega de más verguenza. – Los demás tenemos que ir a pelear mientras llegan los refuerzos.

\- E-entendido, Link.

Sin perder tiempo, Clarine se subió detrás de Lowen y este echó a galopar en dirección al campamento, mientras los otros tres continuaban su camino hacia las praderas que ahora eran campo de batalla. Link podría jurar que escuchó a Sain rumiar algo de "qué suerte tienen algunos", pero no le dio importancia. Otras cosas urgían de momento.

Aun así, era algo muy extraño haberse encontrado con Clarine en este lugar. No la conocía mucho (en las pocas veces que la vio era Zelda quien se relacionaba con ella), pero si lo suficiente como para saber que no andaría por allí totalmente sola sin un motivo. Era una princesita bastante mimada y caprichosa, después de todo.

\- "Que Zelda le pregunte después." – pensó. No creía que fuese asunto suyo de todos modos.

* * *

_**De regreso…**_

El enfrentamiento entre los caballeros de Laus contra los de Pherae y Ostia continuaba, pero el curso de la batalla se había volteado una vez que los primeros perdieron el factor sorpresa.

Erik estaba enfureciéndose. ¿Por qué su padre no se apresuraba con esos malditos refuerzos? Los idiotas de Hector y Eliwood estaban dándoles más problemas de lo que se imaginó. Por si fuera poco, la Princesa Zelda no se veía tampoco por ninguna parte, aunque se suponía que estaba viajando con ellos.

\- Maldición… ¿es que estos idiotas no pueden hacer nada bien? – masculló. En eso miró hacia las montañas cercanas, y una sonrisa maligna se apoderó de su rostro. – Tal vez… ¡oye, tú!

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lord Erik?

\- Hay un escondite de bandidos en las montañas cercanas, ¿no? – dijo sacando una enorme bolsa de dinero. – Llévales esto y diles que vengan a apoyarnos. Nos servirán de carne de cañón.

\- P-pero Lord Erik, eso es…

\- ¿Cuestionas mis órdenes, soldado? – dijo Erik amenazándolo con su espada.

\- N-no señor. En seguida lo haré, señor.

Y a toda prisa, el temeroso soldado echó a andar su montura y salió corriendo hacia el escondite de los bandidos.

…

Entretanto, los caballeros de Ostia y Pherae habían forzado a los de Laus a replegarse de regreso al castillo. Pese a su aparente superioridad numérica no fueron capaces de contener su avance y ahora estaban prácticamente a las puertas de la fortaleza enemiga.

Romani había tomado una de las páginas del libro de los caballeros de Laus, asumiendo una posición estratégica escondida en la copa los árboles. La sombra la ocultaba perfectamente y desde allí podía disparar sus flechas para tomar desprevenidos a los soldados de Laus, sembrando pánico y distrayéndolos para que los suyos pudieran acabarlos. Al cabo de unos minutos

\- Para ser caballeros estos sujetos no son muy valientes que se diga. – comentó la pelirroja, cargando otra flecha y apuntándola hacia uno de los jinetes. – Muy diferentes de Link y los otros.

Acto seguido dejó que la flecha saliera volando, y un segundo después el caballo, espoleado por el proyectil en la retaguardia, corcoveó y arrojó a su jinete hacia atrás, antes de salir corriendo sin él. La pelirroja lo saludó con una risa alegre antes de saltar fuera del árbol y dirigirse a otro para continuar con su patrón de ataque.

Sin embargo, a medio camino se detuvo cuando divisó algo a lo lejos. Como arquera, la jovencita tenía una vista muy aguda y muchas veces podía ver cosas a distancia que para otros pasarían desapercibidas. Y aquella era una de esas veces.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un jinete de wyvern?

La silueta estaba volando contra la luz, posiblemente para evitar ser detectada por alguien en medio de todo el alboroto que estaba sucediendo, pero la chica la vio ascender… desde la dirección del castillo de Laus.

\- Debo avisar de esto. – exclamó corriendo colina abajo. – ¡Lord Eliwood, Lord Eliwood!

Romani corrió en medio de los caballeros, tratando de acercarse hacia el príncipe pelirrojo. Al principio, Marcus y los otros caballeros trataron de bloquearle el paso, pero la arquera se escurrió entre ellos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Lord Eliwood, señor! – exclamó la chica.

\- ¡Jovencita, más respeto! – dijo Marcus. – ¡No puedes acercarte a Lord Eliwood sin permiso!

\- Marcus, tranquilízate. – dijo Eliwood. – Tu nombre es… Romani, ¿correcto? ¿Qué sucede?

\- Desde la colina, mientras disparaba las flechas. – dijo la pelirroja, tan rápido como pudo para no ser interrumpida. – Lo vi, estoy segura de que era un jinete de wyvern.

\- ¿Un jinete de wyvern? ¿Aquí en Lycia? – preguntó Eliwood.

\- Eso es ridículo, ya el cielo estaría atestado de ellos. – dijo Marcus. – Con su superioridad aérea podrían haber lanzado una invasión.

\- Con el debido respeto, comandante, yo sé lo que vi. – se defendió Romani. – A juzgar por la dirección debe haber salido del castillo de Laus, seguramente con todos tan absortos en la batalla creyeron que nadie se fijaría en él.

\- Romani, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? – preguntó Eliwood. – Si ese es el caso, debemos tomar el castillo de Laus de inmediato. No podemos permitir que escape. ¡Hector!

\- ¡No me digas más! – exclamó el aludido alzando su hacha. – ¡Esa miserable lagartija no se escapará, déjenmela a mí! ¡Caballeros de Ostia, a la carga!

Dicho y hecho, la infantería pesada siguió a su líder, y de inmediato cargaron contra la línea de los caballeros de Laus restantes. Un jinete de wyvern solo podía significar que Bern estaba involucrado en todo esto, y si ese era el caso, significaba malas noticias para ellos.

* * *

_**Adentro del castillo de Laus, momentos antes…**_

Cuando los soldados comenzaban a replegarse al castillo, el marqués de Laus comenzó a impacientarse. Y no fue el único; en sus aposentos de invitado Narcian tampoco estaba nada contento, al enterarse que la prisionera también había logrado escapar.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que sus hombres tengan tantas dificultades, Lord Darin? – dijo con el ceño fruncido. – Esto es inaudito. Se están tardando demasiado en cumplir este pequeño encargo.

\- Necesitamos más tiempo, Sir Narcian. – dijo el marqués. – Le aseguro que no le fallaremos.

\- Tristemente, ese es tiempo del que no dispongo. Por mucho que me encantaría pasar el tiempo con la prisionera, tengo asuntos que requieren de mi presencia fuera de aquí. – declaró el jinete de wyvern.

\- ¿Cómo, ya se marcha? – exclamó el marqués.

\- Parece ser que la captura de la princesa de Hyrule es algo que les supera, Lord Darin. Me temo que tendremos que buscar ayuda en otra parte.

\- ¡Sir Narcian, por favor espere! ¡Una oportunidad, le pido que nos dé otra oportunidad! ¡Le aseguro que no les fallaremos!

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – preguntó Narcian. – ¿Me da su palabra de que no nos volverá a fallar?

\- Haré lo que sea necesario. Pero no les fallaré.

\- Bien, en ese caso, es mejor marcharnos ahora. – dijo Narcian. – Partiremos en seguida para reagruparnos.

\- Espere, ¿habla de retirarnos? ¿Qué pasará con mi castillo, y con mi hijo?

\- ¿Está dispuesto a caer en desgracia junto a su hijo? – dijo Narcian en tono meloso. – Lord Darin, usted me dijo que su sueño era el de una Lycia unificada bajo su mando. La corona de toda la nación seguramente merece algunos sacrificios.

\- … Sí, tiene usted razón. Nací para ser el rey de toda Lycia. Ese sueño merece el sacrificio.

\- Entonces es mejor retirarnos ahora. No estamos huyendo, es solo una retirada estratégica.

El marqués asintió y de inmediato ordenó a unos cuantos escoltas acompañarlo. Le dolía irse y abandonar así a su hijo, pero… todo fuera por lograr ese sueño que ambos compartían. Erik entendería que fue necesario. Con suerte, en caso de enfrentarse sus enemigos le tendrían piedad y no lo asesinarían.

…

Afuera en el castillo la pelea continuaba. Aunque habían disminuido sus números, Erik y los caballeros de Laus parecían haber agarrado un segundo aire, y cuando los de Pherae y Ostia ya los tenían acorralados, junto con un grupo de bandidos armados con hachas que se les unieron de pronto y eso les dio un impulso momentáneo para contraatacar. Ahora estaban capitalizando en ello.

\- No puedo creer que caigan tan bajo, al aliarse con bandidos. – dijo Eliwood.

\- Usualmente las bestias muestran sus colmillos cuando están acorraladas. – dijo Hector. – Así sean una manada de bestias cobardes. ¡Bien por mí, les voy a enseñar!

Y sin decir más, se fue tras un trío de jinetes de Laus, derribando a cada uno con un certero hachazo. Un par de bandidos trató trató de llegarle por detrás, solo para recibir una estocada de Eliwood en defensa de su amigo. El otro a su vez cayó por un certero flechazo de Romani.

\- ¡Con estos idiotas estorbándonos tardaremos más en tomar el castillo! – exclamó Hector. – ¡Apártense, maldita sea!

Eliwood habría dicho que estaba de acuerdo, pero estaba muy ocupado tratando de defenderse como para gastar aliento hablando. Lo único que le quedaba era tratar de resistir, pero en ese instante, oyó en el aire sonidos de aleteos y galopes que venían acercándose.

Al mirar, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven de Pherae, al ver la multitud de caballos alados.

\- ¡Hector, mira! – exclamó. – ¡Nuestros refuerzos ya están aquí!

\- ¡Y justo a tiempo! – agregó el peliazul, dándole con el plano del hacha a un bandido que intentó atacarlo por encima del hombro y sin mirar.

\- ¡Atención todas, rodeen al enemigo y formen un perímetro! ¡Formación de batalla de alas abiertas! – ordenó la que iba al frente apuntando con su lanza.

Al instante, las jinetes de pegaso se dividieron en dos grupos, comenzando a volar formando un arco alrededor del grupo. En vez de acercarse para atacar directamente, algunas de ellas arrojaron sus lanzas como jabalinas contra los bandidos y los caballeros de Laus, interrumpiendo el ataque de estos, y las que venían por el otro lado inmediatamente descendieron en picada para empalarlos a corta distancia o derribar a los jinetes de sus caballos.

La que parecía la comandante mantuvo su posición en el aire, y tanto Hector como Eliwood se percataron de que llevaba consigo a otra pasajera. En cuanto forzaron al enemigo a replegarse, fue a aterrizar junto a ellos y en ese momento vieron que se trataba de Zelda. La princesa de Hyrule se bajó de un salto y se acercó a ellos.

\- A juzgar por su oportuna llegada, ¿puedo asumir que las negociaciones resultaron bien? – preguntó Eliwood.

\- Tan bien como podrían haber sido en estas circunstancias. Gracias por traerme, Fiora. – dijo Zelda, dirigiéndose hacia la jinete que la había traído. – Me encantaría presentarlos ahora, pero eso tendrá que esperar. Por ahora, ¿qué sucedió aquí, por qué los atacaron?

\- No tengo idea, pero en este momento eso no importa. – dijo Hector. – Lo único que tenemos que hacer es quitárnoslos de encima para…

\- ¡Whoaaaaahh! ¡Huey, más despacio, por favor! ¡Más despacio!

Mientras las jinetes de pegaso seguían combatiendo, los gritos llamaron la atención del pequeño grupo. La jinete llamada Fiora en particular dio unos pasos al frente mientras miraba con preocupación a una de las suyas, que se había quedado rezagada.

\- ¡Florina, cuidado! – le gritó. – ¡Estás volando demasiado bajo!

\- ¡Háganse a un lado, por favor! ¡Aaaaaaahhh!

El pegaso pasó entre ellos casi arrollándolos, de no ser porque saltaron a tiempo para evadirlos, aunque el aleteo levantó una ráfaga de viento que los aturdió por un momento. Florina seguía gritando a su montura que se detuviera, pero este no le hacía caso, y luego al hacer un viraje brusco, terminó sacudiéndose tan violentamente que la hizo volar fuera de su espalda.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

\- ¡FLORINA! – gritó Fiora.

\- ¡LA TENGO! – exclamó Hector siendo el primero en reaccionar.

Fue alguna clase de milagro, pero de alguna manera la pequeña niña fue a dar de espaldas con el corpulento joven, que consiguió atraparla, aunque los dos terminaron en el suelo en una posición algo… comprometedora. De inmediato, Eliwood, Zelda y Fiora corrieron hacia ellos, rodeándolos.

\- Florina… Florina por favor, di algo, cualquier cosa.

\- Hmm… ¿hermana? – dijo la jinete menor. De pronto, abrió los ojos de golpe y poniéndose de pie de un salto, dio un grito ahogado se escondió detrás de su hermana mayor. – ¡Ah, Fiora!

\- Menos mal, no te lastimaste. – dijo la aludida. – Discúlpela, Lord Hector, es que le incomoda un poco la presencia de hombres. Florina, al menos dale las gracias, te salvó la vida.

\- Em… yo…

\- No hace falta que me agradezcan nada. – dijo Hector poniéndose de pie. – Solo serví de colchón, nada más. Por ahora, tenemos otros asuntos qué atender.

Y sin decir más, de inmediato volvió a cargar contra los enemigos, mientras los demás se quedaban observando a la pequeña Florina, todavía aferrándose a su hermana mayor y muy asustada.

\- Lamento las molestias. Florina acaba de terminar su entrenamiento, y esta es su primera misión real. – les explicó.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó la pequeña. – Siempre estoy causando problemas.

\- No te preocupes. – dijo Eliwood. – Por ahora, quizás sea mejor que te mantengas lejos por tu seguridad. Nos encargaremos de todo.

Florina asintió, y en cuanto su pegaso retornó, se montó en él y se alejó del campo de batalla. Por su parte, Hector y Eliwood se percataron de que apenas Zelda llegó a escena, Erik empezó a galopar en su dirección. Los dos príncipes lycianos se colocaron frente a ella instintivamente, al tiempo que Marcus, Oswin y los caballeros la rodeaban para protegerla por los demás ángulos.

\- ¡Fuera de mi camino, cretinos! – les gritó. – ¡La Princesa Zelda viene con nosotros!

\- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – gritó Hector volteando su hacha.

Igual que antes, Erik volvió a trabarse en duelo simultáneamente contra los dos, y esta vez peleaba de manera mucho más agresiva. Obviamente se estaba desesperando cada vez más, pero Zelda vio la oportunidad que necesitaban para ponerle fin a esta escaramuza que solo les hacía perder tiempo.

Si ponían fuera de juego al comandante, es decir a Erik, las tropas de Laus caerían en el desorden, y con suerte podrían forzarlos a rendirse. Así, mientras Eliwood y Hector lo mantenían ocupado, Zelda comenzó a acumular energía mágica, concentrándola en sus manos hasta formar una gran bola de fuego.

\- Din, Diosa del Poder y de la tierra, ¡que tus llamas ardan sobre nuestro enemigo!

Y con un movimiento de su mano, arrojó la esfera llameante al aire, colocándola justo encima de Erik mientras este estaba ocupado peleando contra Hector y Eliwood. Zelda bajó la mano violentamente, haciendo que la bola de fuego explotara detrás de Erik.

\- ¡Qué diablos!

\- ¡No te distraigas! – exclamó Hector, dando un fuerte hachazo hacia el hombro de Erik.

La armadura lo salvó de que la herida fuese fatal, pero aun así el golpe le dolió haciéndolo gritar con fuerza al tiempo que soltaba su arma. Hector no se detuvo allí, sino que con la mano libre le dio un puñetazo en la cara con la fuerza suficiente para tirarlo de su caballo, y antes que se fuera a levantar, lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó para mirarlo cara a cara.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Gwaaaa!

\- Se acabó. Si quieres que tu cabeza siga sobre tus hombros, ordénale a tus tropas que dejen de pelear, ahora mismo. – amenazó Hector.

\- Maldito… ¡No soy prisionero de nadie! – replicó Erik desafiante, pero en respuesta Hector apretó los dedos alrededor del cuello y alzó el hacha para enfatizar su punto. Los ojos de Erik se encogieron del horror y de inmediato empezó a balbucear con la voz ahogada. – ¡Agh, está bien! ¡Está bien!

Hector lo soltó de inmediato, y sin perder tiempo, Erik ordenó a uno de los caballeros que tenía cerca un toque de clarín y sacó una bandera blanca para cesar al ataque. Los caballeros de Laus se sorprendieron, pero obedecieron al instante. A su vez, las tropas de Pherae y Ostia también dejaron de atacar, pero agrupándose alrededor de sus señores en caso de que fuera una trampa.

\- Así está mejor. – dijo Hector. – Ahora, creo que es tiempo de que tú y el resto de nosotros tengamos una muy larga y seria charla.

Erik murmuró algo ininteligible, pero la mirada fulminante de Hector lo silenció. Sin decir más nada, Eliwood hizo un gesto a Zelda para que todos se dirigieran al castillo de Laus, para al fin esclarecer todo este alboroto y entender qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

…

Ya dentro del castillo, los guardias se quedaron sorprendidos de ver a su propio príncipe siendo arrastrado como un prisionero, pero ninguno se atrevió a intentar nada, so pena de que pagara las consecuencias a manos de Hector o de alguien más.

Mientras Zelda y Eliwood se disponían a registrar el castillo, Hector se quedaba vigilando al traicionero de Erik en el salón, solo en caso de que estuviera tramando algo más. Lo que en su libro equivalía volver a sujetarlo del cuello y sujetarlo contra la pared.

\- ¡Ya suéltame, canalla! ¡No puedes tratar así a un noble! – protestaba Erik.

\- Cierra la boca, maldito traidor. – dijo Hector con rabia. – Da gracias por seguir respirando.

A los pocos minutos, Eliwood regresó junto con Zelda y los caballeros. Al verlos, Hector bajó a su prisionero y lo sentó bruscamente en una de las sillas para que pudiese comenzar el interrogatorio. El príncipe de Pherae y la heredera de Hyrule se le acercaron, mirándolo muy severamente, y fue el pelirrojo quien tomó la palabra:

\- Erik, ¿dónde está tu padre? Ya hemos registrado todo el castillo y no hay nadie más aquí.

\- ¡N-no seas ridículo! ¡Mi padre jamás me…! No… él nunca… ¡Narcian!

\- ¿Narcian? ¿De quién estás hablando? – preguntó Eliwood, pero Erik se negó a responder.

\- ¡Habla, maldito, ¿o quieres que te lo saque a fuerza?! – exclamó Hector, casi a punto de estrangularlo.

\- Espera, acaba de decir Narcian. – intervino Zelda. – Es uno de los tres Lores Draconianos de Bern, el jinete de wyvern que nos atacó a Link y a mí cuando escapamos tras el ataque a Hyrule.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, esa joven arquera, Romani, mencionó haber visto un jinete de wyvern dirigirse hacia el castillo y salir de nuevo a los pocos minutos. – dijo Eliwood. – Es posible que se tratara de él.

\- Nada de es posible, estoy segura de ello. – reafirmó Zelda. – ¿Estaba Laus haciendo tratos con él?

Hector y Eliwood miraron a la princesa, y posteriormente a su excompañero de clases, que estaba bufando de rabia, pero a la vez temblaba de miedo. Ya que no hizo ningún movimiento para denegar lo que Zelda acababa de decir, Eliwood decidió proseguir.

\- Erik, más te vale que nos cuentes lo que sabes. – insistió Eliwood. – Después de lo de hoy las acciones de Laus fueron muy obvias, y esto no puede quedarse así.

\- Hmph. – gruñó Erik. – De acuerdo, pero antes, dile a este gorila que me suelte.

Obviamente al decir "gorila" se estaba refiriendo a Hector, que simplemente resopló con sorna, pero le quitó la mano de encima, dejándole que pudiese acomodarse de nuevo la ropa. Ahora sí comenzó a hablar.

\- Narcian… ese sujeto apareció en nuestro castillo hace cosa de unos seis meses. Nos contó de los planes de Bern para invadir Hyrule, y nos ofreció un trato. Si les ayudábamos, Lycia sería perdonada.

\- ¿Lycia? ¿O estás hablando específicamente de Laus? – intervino Hector. – No intentes ocultarte nada, maldito perro traicionero, porque sabré que me estás mintiendo.

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer, imbécil? – dijo Erik. – El poderío militar de Bern es imparable. Si nos enfrentamos a ellos no hay forma de que podamos vencerlos. Ya viste lo fácil que cayó Hyrule, ¿o no? Mi padre hizo un trato con Narcian. Sabíamos que estaban buscando a la Princesa Zelda, y les ofrecimos entregarla.

\- ¿A cambio de qué? – preguntó Eliwood. – ¿La seguridad de Lycia, o hay algo más en todo esto?

\- … Ya saben que la posición de Ostia y Pherae siempre fue una horma en el zapato para mi padre. Él creía que Laus merecía gobernar toda Lycia. A cambio de entregarles a la princesa, nos prometió ayudar a fortalecer Laus para ascender en posición y poder. Mi padre estaba convencido de que esto beneficiaría a todos nuestros territorios.

\- Sí claro, entreguémosles a la heredera de nuestro mayor aliado a cambio de que nos dejen en paz. – dijo Hector. – Estás salvando tu propio pellejo a costa del de los demás, igual que siempre.

\- Nos aseguraron que no la iban a lastimar. – trató de defenderse Erik. – Narcian dijo que el Rey Desmond dio órdenes expresas de que la princesa de Hyrule tiene que ser entregada viva e ilesa.

\- ¿Con qué propósito? – preguntó Eliwood muy seriamente.

\- No tengo idea, y francamente no me importa. – dijo Erik. – Mi padre… no es más que una marioneta de Narcian y de Bern. Seguro vendería a su propio hijo con tal de lograr sus ambiciones. Pero da lo mismo, al menos es lo bastante inteligente como para saber de qué lado ponerse. Bern ganará esta guerra, que no les quepa ninguna duda. Honor, alianzas, diplomacia… nada de eso les servirá a los que se enfrentan al poder absoluto. ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Al escuchar la risa de Erik, Hector no pudo soportarlo más y de un solo golpe en la cabeza lo calló. Erik se desplomó sobre su asiento y todo el salón se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Los príncipes y la princesa se habían quedado sin poder decir ni una sola palabra. Lo único que podían hacer en ese momento era tratar de asimilar todo lo que les había dicho, y lo que implicaba.

\- Fuimos descuidados. – dijo Eliwood. – El Rey Desmond ya había llegado hasta Lycia antes incluso de empezar la invasión a Hyrule.

\- Significa que no estamos a salvo ni siquiera dentro de nuestra propia nación. ¡Maldición! – exclamó Hector dando una patada al suelo.

\- Debemos llegar a Etruria lo más pronto posible. – dijo Zelda. – Si Bern ha podido infiltrarse en Lycia, no podemos asumir que no hayan podido hacer lo mismo en alguna otra nación. Por mucho que me pese, Erik tiene razón al decir que no tendremos oportunidad estando solos.

\- Descansaremos esta noche y partiremos en la mañana. – decidió Eliwood. – Debemos seguir nuestro camino sin detenernos más de lo necesario.

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo en ello. Ya habían perdido mucho tiempo y energía al tener que pelear contra las tropas de Laus. Necesitaban llegar a Etruria para solicitar apoyo lo más pronto posible. Esta guerra iba a ser todavía más difícil de ganar de lo que habían anticipado.

* * *

_**Al atardecer en el campamento…**_

Después de ese agitado y desagradable día, Hector, Eliwood y sus caballeros no querían hacer otra cosa que irse a dormir y descansar. A Zelda le habría gustado hacer lo mismo, pero Link le informó que había alguien en el campamento que deseaba verla. La princesa se habría molestado, pero su guardaespaldas le aseguró que era importante, y ella le tomó la palabra una vez que mencionó el nombre de Clarine.

Así, cuando se aparecieron en la tienda que le habían designado, la joven princesa etruriana se puso de pie de un salto.

\- ¡Zelda! Gracias a los dioses. Estaba muriéndome de la impaciencia. – exclamó poniéndose de pie antes de dirigirse a Link. – ¡Tú! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tenerme esperando todo este tiempo? ¡Me dijiste que podría hablar con Zelda!

\- Y aquí está, ¿no es así? – respondió Link, tratando de no inmutarse. – Lo lamento mucho, con todo lo que estaba pasando no tuve tiempo de decírselo.

\- No es de buena educación dejar a una dama esperando, ¿sabes? – dijo Clarine cruzándose de brazos. – Bueno, agradezco tu cooperación, ya te puedes retirar. Esta no es una conversación apta para vasallos.

\- Si me lo permites, Clarine, Link es mi guardaespaldas, y confío plenamente en él. – dijo Zelda. – Lo que sea que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo en su presencia. No tienes por qué echarlo.

Clarine parecía con ganas de protestar, pero se encontró incapaz de replicarle a Zelda. Evidentemente le tenía mucho respeto a la princesa mayor y era capaz de plegarse a los deseos de ésta si se lo pedía amablemente. Aunque a Link no se le escapó que la rubia más joven le dirigió última una mirada fulminante antes de que pudieran iniciar la conversación.

\- Empecemos por el principio; ¿qué estás haciendo tan lejos de Etruria, y tú sola? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Partí en busca de mi hermano Klein. – dijo Clarine. – Hace más de un año que no regresa a casa, y ya no podía soportar más la espera. Cuando llegué a Laus, el marqués me invitó a su castillo y dijo que me ayudaría a reunirme con él.

\- ¿Y le creíste? – dijo Zelda estupefacta. – Es obvio por todo lo que estaba sucediendo que debía tener motivos ocultos para atraerte a su castillo. Fuiste muy descuidada al confiar en él.

\- Lo sé, ¿pero qué más podía hacer? – dijo Clarine. – Hasta ahora no hemos tenido noticias sobre mi hermano, y aunque mis padres me dicen que no me preocupe… no puedo sacudirme de encima esta sensación de que algo malo podría sucederle.

Zelda tuvo que contener el impulso de soltar un respiro de reprobación. Por un lado, entendía que Clarine estuviera tan preocupada por su hermano, si era verdad que no tenían noticias suyas desde hacía tanto tiempo, pero haber salido de su nación sola y sin ningún tipo de escolta por lo que podía ver, era casi como estar pidiendo a gritos ser capturada. Y más en estos tiempos tan peligrosos.

\- Por cierto, escuché rumores de que Bern inició una invasión a Hyrule, ¿es verdad? – dijo cambiando repentinamente su tono a preocupación.

\- Lo es. – asintió Zelda con gravedad. – Mis padres… fueron asesinados durante el ataque al castillo.

\- Oh no… – Clarine se llevó la mano a la boca, claramente horrorizada de lo que había escuchado. – Entonces…

\- Pero eso no es todo. – prosiguió Zelda. – El Rey Desmond y el ejército de Bern han iniciado una campaña para capturarme. Según lo que averiguamos, el marqués de Laus y su hijo están metidos en ella también. Todo este desorden fue una emboscada que nos tendieron.

\- ¡Viles oportunistas! – exclamó Clarine. – ¡Esto no puede quedarse impune!

\- No, y de hecho es por eso que ahora mismo nos dirigimos a Etruria. – dijo Zelda. – Sabemos que la fuerza combinada de Lycia y Hyrule no será suficiente para hacerle frente al poderío militar de Bern, y por eso vamos a solicitar ayuda en Etruria para equilibrar la balanza.

\- ¡En tal caso, déjame unirme a tus filas! – dijo Clarine agarrando las manos de Zelda. – ¡Le solicitaré ayuda a mi padre, estoy segura de que no se negará a una petición tuya, menos una mía!

\- Eres muy amable, pero recuerda, tu padre no es el rey de Etruria, así que su autoridad no lo precede. – dijo Zelda. – Y sobre lo de unirte a nosotros, será un viaje muy peligroso. Después de lo de hoy es posible que no estemos a salvo ni siquiera en Lycia.

\- Me subestimas, querida amiga mía. ¿Crees que me he dormido en los laureles en los últimos dos años? He entrenado mis habilidades mágicas como no tienes idea, y además he aprendido a usar hechizos curativos. Si tú y los tuyos van a entrar en combate, necesitarán sanadores de mi calibre.

\- Pero Clarine…

\- ¡Sin peros! – dijo la rubia más joven. – ¡Aunque tenga que viajar rodeada de plebeyos, no hay forma de que abandone a una amiga en tiempo de necesidad! ¡Que mi hermano me perdone, pero en este momento tú me necesitas más! ¡Cuentas conmigo!

Zelda quiso protestar, pero ya sabiendo cómo era, finalmente no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda que le ofrecía Clarine. En realidad, tener más sanadores en sus filas podría ser de gran ayuda, considerando que seguramente tendrían más batallas por delante.

Por su parte, Link, que había permanecido callado toda la conversación, se preguntó si la rubia etruriana sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. Considerando que salió en busca de su hermano mayor sin aparentemente tener idea de lo que estaba pasando en el mundo exterior.

Pero estando tan cortos de manos, ahora no era tiempo de cuestionar de dónde viniera otro par que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarles. El camino era largo y todavía tenían un enorme trecho por recorrer. Y quizás, su conexión con los nobles de Etruria podría serles de gran ayuda.

_**Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, al fin ya estoy de regreso con esta historia. Quería publicar este cap la semana pasada, pero… hubo algunas complicaciones (específicamente arreglos que tuve que hacerle para ajustar a nuevos planes que se me ocurrieron), y entre eso y los problemas de la luz y el internet (y mi propio cumpleaños), se me pasó el tiempo. Pido disculpas por el retraso.

Pero bueno, ya por fin tengo otra vez la historia en marcha. Aquí hice un poco de mezcla en los dos mapas de Blazing Sword y Binding Blade donde te enfrentas a Erik, específicamente sus interacciones con Hector y Eliwood, y el hecho de que Clarine se ve involucrada. Parte del retraso del cap se debía a que tenía planeado que en este cap se uniera la primera "unidad sanadora", pero estaba dividido entre usar a Clarine o a Priscilla. Con lo opuestas que son las personalidades de ambas, las interacciones habrían sido completamente diferentes, como sabrán los que están familiarizados con los títulos de Fire Emblem.

Por otra parte, algo que realmente esperaba era incorporar a las jinetes de pegaso al grupo, así que aproveché de hacerlo simultáneamente con Fiora y Florina. Soy mucho de utilizar a las unidades voladoras gracias a las ventajas que ofrecen de poder saltearse los terrenos y los obstáculos, y en general en todas mis playthroughs utilizo a las jinetes de pegaso como un sub-equipo cuando necesito avanzar muy rápido. Con respecto a esa "colisión" entre Hector y Florina… bueno, para eso los reviews, supongo, jajajaja. En el próximo cap, decidí aprovechar de usar las "conversaciones en la base" para desarrollar un poco a los personajes, viendo que ahora vamos a tener más y no será tan sencillo tenerlos a todos en batalla (ya ven que a Matthew lo tuve que dejar por fuera).

En fin, con eso llegamos al final de este cap. Si soy sincero solamente me quedan otros dos y no he adelantado mucho, así que es posible que también tarde un poco con el siguiente. De lo que les adelantaré es que con Narcian y Darin todavía sueltos, pueden estar seguros que el viaje de nuestros héroes a Etruria podría no ser tan fácil como esperaban. Gracias por los reviews a **Berry The Mint, Shadechu Nightray **y **Matt631. **Hasta la próxima y sigo insistiendo, no sean malos y comenten más.


End file.
